Cyber Bullying (TopSung version)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Rapper dan Ballad adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Tapi, siapa sangka jika Rapper dari Big Bang menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Lead vocal Super Junior. Setelah agensi mengkonfirmasi hubungan keduanya. Banyak penggemar menyambut dengan baik dan ada juga yang tidak, mereka biasa disebut dengan Haters. Bagaimana TOP & Yesung menghadapi haters ? chapter 4 (END)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Cyber Bullying

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Life.

 **Pairing** : TOPSung (TOP  & Yesung), KyuSung (Kyuhyun & Yesung).

 **Cast** : Super Junior, BigBang

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning :**

1\. YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE!

2\. Akan ada adegan kekerasan dan pembullyian di FF ini.

3\. Di sarankan sebelum membaca FF ini, bacalah FF – **Who Are You** , agar lebih seru.

4\. Diharapkan yang tidak suka melihat Idolanya di bully. Don't read^^

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

Rapper dan Ballad adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Tapi, siapa sangka jika Rapper dari Big Bang menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Lead vocal Super Junior. Setelah agensi mengkonfirmasi hubungan kedua Idol hallyu tersebut. Banyak penggemar menyambut dengan baik dan ada juga yang tidak, mereka biasa disebut dengan Haters. Bagaimana TOP & Yesung menghadapi haters mereka ?

* * *

 **[Introduction]**

 **TOP** adalah salah satu rapper Big Bang, kemampuan rapping dirinya tidak diragukan lagi. Bahkan, seluruh dunia mengakui bahwa TOP adalah rapper terbaik. Bersama rekannya G-dragon, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri. TOP memulai karirnya sebagai Boyband BIG BANG.

TOP yang di latih bukan untuk boy grup membuat dirinya menjadi tidak bisa dance dengan baik. Namun, dengan kemampuan rapping, akting dan ketampanan yang dimiliki olehnya membuat kelemahan itu tertutup.

 **Yesung** adalah lead vocal Super Junior, kemampuan bernyanyinya tidak diragukan oleh para musisi. Dengan suara baritonenya Yesung dapat mencapai nada tinggi dengan baik, suara Yesung yang dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengar suaranya dalam bernyanyi akan terbawa suasana. Bersama dengan rekannya Leeteuk, Heechul, Hanggeng, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Yesung memulai karirnya sebagai Boy band Super Junior.

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

Chapter 1

Happy Reading^^

.

.

 **Skandal**.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan jika mendengar kata 'Skandal' ? Skandal identik dengan berita buruk. Banyak selebritis Korea akhir – akhir ini terkena skandal. Sebut saja Choi Sulli. Sulli merupakan anggota dari Girl grup F(x), setelah berita hubungan asmara dirinya dengan Choiza keluar dan agensi mengkonfirmasi keduanya adalah benar membuat semua penggemar heboh. Lalu skandal Taeyon yang berpacaran dengan Baekhyun juga sama halnya dengan Sulli.

Sulli dan Taeyon selalu di serang oleh Haters diakun socsal media mereka, kalimat – kalimat seperti pelancur, brengsek, penggoda sering mereka terima. Setiap keduanya mengupload foto terbaru mereka di akun SNS yang bermaksud untuk menyapa para penggemar selalu terselip beberapa komentar dari haters. Haters seperti membuat hari idol tersebut tiada hari tanpa hinaan.

Hubungan asmara yang sudah go publik memang membuat para artis yang bersangkutan selalu akan di hantui rasa takut. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika angka bunuh diri di Korea selatan tinggi karna Haters yang merupakan salah satu pembunuh paling sadis. Karena, membunuh korbannya secara perlahan.

Sulli dan Taeyon adalah contoh sebagian kecil dari sekian banyak artis Kpop yang menerima serangan dari Haters mereka. Untuk itulah, bersikap hati – hati dalam menjalin hubungan asmara sesama artis harus dilakukan dengan sangat baik.

.

.

 **[Super Junior |M!Countdown]**

.

"SUPER JUNIOOOORRR." Teriak para penggemar saat idola mereka _performace_ untuk comebacknya di Mnet. Super junior yang comeback pada tanggal 15 july lalu dengan merilis MV 'Devil' di Youtube langsung memuncak di berbagai situs chart baik online atau offline.

Suara serak khas Yesung pun terdengar menggalun saat membawakan part liriknya, membuat beberapa ELF yang melihat perform Yesung di Mnet tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak.

"YESUUUUNG OPPAAAA!."

Yesung si pelaku yang namanya sedang diteriaki oleh penggemar, hanya dapat melemparkan sebuah senyuman indah namun menggoda.

Tidak jauh dari studio musik acara Mnet, bersamaan dengan perform Super Junior di salah satu ruangan tunggu gedung ini terlihat namja yang tidak kalah tampan dengan Choi Siwon sedang duduk sambil menatap layar TV yang terpasang disana.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggoda Cheonsa." Gumam namja tampan itu ketika melihat perform Yesung di layar. Padahal kalau dirinya perhatikan, Yesung hanya berpakaian biasa. Dimana Yesung memakai celana jeans hitam, koas tipis berwarna putih yang senada dengan sepatunya dan blazer berwarna merah . Just it.

"Damn! Your so look hot." Ucapnya frustasi saat melihat leher Yesung sudah mulai berkeringat akibat dance diatas panggung. Apakah dance lagu Devil membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak hingga Yesung sampai mengeluarkan keringat. Ah.. namja tampan ini benar – benar tidak mengerti.

.

.

"SUPER JUNIOOOR."Dan, teriakan dari ELF mengakhiri nyanyian Super Junior, tidak lupa member Super Junior membungkukkan badannya untuk berterima kasih pada para penggemar yang sudah datang dan menonton mereka dengan antusias.

 **PROOK….PROOOK** …. terdengar tepuk tangan dari anggota Super Junior dibelakang stage menandakan bahwa mereka telah melakukannya dengan baik.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras. Oh ya ada makanan dan minuman untuk kalian di ruang tunggu." Ucap manajer KIM yang tentu saja disambut dengan gembira oleh anggota SuJu. Mereka semua benar – benar membutuhkan asupan energy baru, latihan dengan giat untuk comebacknya membuat anggota tidak makan dengan baik dan teratur.

 **CEKLEEEK** …. Pintu ruang tunggu Super Junior perlahan dibuka dan taraaa… di dalam ruangan benar – benar terdapat banyak makanan mulai dari makanan kecil hingga besar. Begitu juga dengan minuman, terdapat berbagai minuman kaleng dengan berbagai rasa.

"YEEEYYY….." Teriak Eunhyuk senang dan mulai memakan sebuah cake berukuran kecil.

"Hyung, kau mau yang mana ?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang sudah membloking beberapa makanan agar para Hyungdeulnya tidak mengambil makanan tersebut sebelum Yesung duluan.

"Yak! Maknae kenapa kau menghalangi kuuu." Geram Donghae saat ingin mengambil sebuah set meal di halangin oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tahu aku menghalangi mu, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke makanan lain." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa peduli Donghae menarik – narik badanya yang besar. Yesung yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Donghae sontak langsung tertawa terpingkal – pingkal.

"Hahahhahaha." Tawa Yesung dengan mata yang cuma segaris.

"OMOO… ada buket mawar biru! Untuk siapa ini!." Ucap Ryeowook kaget saat menemukan sebuah buket bunga mawar berwarna biru. Iya Bunga mawar biru dengan pita besar berwarna biru juga sama dengan warna kebanggaan Super junior. Lama Ryeowook memperhatikan bunga mawar biru ini.

"500 tangkai." Ucap Ryeowook yang ternyata dirinya lama menatap buket itu karna menghitungnya.

"WOOOWW." Takjub Heechul yang mendengar nominal jumlah tangkainya dan juga takjub karna baru melihat buket bunga sebesar ini.

"Apakah dari penggemar ?." Tanya Siwon yang mendekati Ryeowok dengan rasa penasaran. Pasalnya bunga mawar biru itu terbilang sangat mahal dan sangat sulit di dapat. Kini Siwon memperhatikan bunga tersebut lalu mencari sebuah kartu.

"Nyammm… nyamn ini enak." Ucap Yesung sambil memakan daging yang disuapi oleh Donghae, terlihat sangat jelas sekali bahwa Yesung tidak tertarik dengan pembahasan SiChul dan Ryeowook.

"For my queen… Kim Yesung." Ucap Siwon yang membaca kartu di dalam buket bunga tersebut.

 **Uhuk** … mendengar namanya disebut oleh Siwon, Yesung langsung tersedak daging yang ia belum selesai kunyah dengan baik. Donghae yang melihat Yesung meminta minum langsung memberikan sebotol air putih padanya.

"CIEEEEE." Ledek semua member pada Yesung yang membuat Yesung langsung memerah.

"Dari siapa wonnie ?." Tanya Yesung yang tidak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang memberikan 500 tangkai bunga mawar padanya. Itu terlihat romantis dimata Yesung, kini Siwon membalik kartu nama berwarna pink tersebut dan membaca tulisannya.

"T.O.P." Eja Siwon.

"MWOYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!." Teriak serempak semua member minus Siwon yang menutupi kupingnya dengan tangan.

"Gila, Seung hyun benar – benar pria romantis." Iri Heechul pada Yesung karna telah berhasil menaklukkan salah satu personil Big Bang, terlebih itu TOP! Sudah banyak artis wanita mendekati TOP sebut saja Park Bom, Hyori, Shin min ah. Bahkan artis pria banyak yang terang – terangan menyukai TOP, namun, hasilnya nihil.

"Katakan bahwa ini mimpiiiiii"

"Yak! Yak! Chullie hyung pusing." Teriak Yesung yang saat ini badanya sedang di guncang - guncang olehnya.

.

.

 **CEKLEEK** …. Perlahan pintu ruang tunggu Super Junior terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok namja tampan yang berbalut kemeja lengan pendek kotak – kotak coklat ,celana jeans dan sepatu boot.

"My Queen." Terdengar suara husky nan berat dari namja berdimple di ambang pintu. Bukan, itu bukan Siwon. Walaupun nama marga mereka sama tapi itu adalah Choi Seung Hyun.

"Hoi…TOP." Sapa Heechul dengan muka datarnya dan biasa. Sudah terlalu sering member Super Junior melihat TOP di dorm mereka, sehingga saat anggota Big Bang tersebut muncul di hadapan mereka sudah seperti kucing yang suka hilir mudik.

"My Queen are u okey ?." Tanya TOP yang melihat Yesung sedang memegangi kepalanya karna dibuat pusing oleh Heechul tadi.

"Yak! sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti ituu!." Teriak Yesung malu. Lihat saja sekarang semua member sedang menertawakan dirinya dengan suara pelan.

TOP dan Yesung, dua pria yang berbeda aliran musik ini memiliki sebuah rahasia. Rahasia yang sudah mereka tutup rapat - rapat. TOP dan Yesung menjalani hubungan asmara. Yah…TOP dan Yesung adalah sepasang kekasih.

.

.

 **[Yesung & TOP | tempat yang tidak diketahui**]

.

Pukul 08:00PM waktu korea setempat, dimana disaat jam seperti ini aktivitas masyarakat khususnya anak muda di jalanan kota seoul akan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Terlihat sebuah mobil sport dua pintu berwarna putih terparkir di pinggir danau yang tidak banyak orang lewati ini.

"Nngh… Seunghh hyunhh." Desah Yesung disela ciumannya saat merasakan tangan TOP sudah mulai masuk kedalam kaos putih miliknya.

Ah…. Ternyata TOP dan Yesung sedang memadu kasih didalam mobil. Sungguh TOP sangat pintar dalam mengambil kesempatan disaat danau sepi seperti ini.

"Padahal pakaian mu tadi sangat simpel, tapi kenapa kau terlihat sexy sshh." Ucap TOP yang saat ini sedang menggecup daun telinga Yesung seduktif.

"Tadi ?." Bingung Yesung dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan nafas yang memburu. Kenapa disaat seperti ini TOP mengajak Yesung berbicara, apakah dirinya tidak tahu. Pada saat situasi seperti ini kinerja otak Yesung tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

"Comeback mu hari ini."

"Mungkin karna aku memakai warna merah."

 **Duagh**..Mendengar jawaban polos dari Yesung membuat TOP ingin sekali rasanya tertawa keras – keras.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita pulang. Besok kau harus melakukan promosi lagi kan ke Mubank." Mendengar perkataan TOP, Yesung hanya mengganguk. Kekasihnya ini sudah tahu semua jadwal Yesung, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Pakai sabuk mu dengan benar, cheonsa." Ucap TOP yang melihat Yesung tidak menggunakan sabuk mobil dengan benar. sedangkan, Yesung yang lagi – lagi di panggil cheonsa yang berarti malaikat hanya dapat menghela nafasnya frustasi. Baby, Queen dan sekarang Cheonsa.

TOP itu suka sekali memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan – panggilan yang berbeda dalam satu waktu.

"Tidak ingin makan dulu ? bukankah dirimu tadi belum makan karna menunggu ku. " Melas Yesung dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Padahal Yesung tahu, Big Bang sangat sibuk menyiapkan MV terbarunya untuk comeback 'Made seri E'. Dan, Yesung tahu habis TOP selesai syuting pasti dirinya langsung ke tempatnya.

"Tidak usah, aku akan langsung mengantar mu pulang." Jawab TOP yang segera melajukan mobil mewahnya ke arah rumah yesung. Kini di dalam perjalanan baik Yesung dan TOP tidak ada yang berbicara.

Yesung yang merasa cepat bosan, perlahan mengambil ponselnya dan mulai berselancar di sosial media. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Yesung sangat suka berbagi foto di SNSnya bahkan julukan "KING OF SELCA" sudah jatuh ketangan dirinya. Cara ini terbilang ampuh bagi Yesung untuk membuat dirinnya menjadi lebih akrab pada penggemar.

Mengecek satu persatu foto – foto yang tadi sore ia update di Instagram dan twitter miliknya. Sesekali Yesung tersenyum membaca komentar dari para penggemarnya yang mengatakan dirinya 'tampan', 'cute', dan 'cantik'.

"Coba lihat IG milik ku." Ucap TOP sedikit melirik ponsel sang kekasih yang sedang membuka Instagram.

"Tidak mau, IG mu isinya foto abstrak semua." Keluh Yesung yang disambut tawa oleh TOP.

"Itu seni namanya." Bela TOP kali ini karna Yesung mengatai foto – foto yang di upload dirinya dibilang abstrak.

"Ckk…. Kasian penggemar mu tidak ada yang mengerti, bahkan aku saja kekasih mu tidak mengerti."

"Berarti diam – diam kau sering stalker IG ku, eum ?."

 **DHEG** ….Yesung yang ketahuan oleh TOP langsung jadi salah tingkah. Sedangkan, TOP yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Yesung bahwa tebakan dirinya benar hanya dapat terkekeh.

"kedua agensi dari Shin min ah dan Woonbin mengkonfirmasi bahwa mereka berpacaran." Ucap Yesung yang saat ini sedang membaca berita dari ponselnya. TOP yang mendengar nama yang sangat ia kenal langsung melirik disela menyetirnya.

"Min ah dengan woonbin ? sudah kuduga."

"Wae ? kau cemburu ? Bukankah diri mu pernah ke pergok keluar dari apartement dia." Curiga Yesung pada kekasihnya sekarang. Padahal berita itu sudah sangat lama, dan Yesung baru membahasnya sekarang. Ckckck.

"Yaa… kenapa kau jadi memojokkan ku." Ucap TOP yang sedang ditatap curiga oleh Yesung.

"Jangan menatap ku terus atau kau akan ku cium."

 **Blush** …Mendengar ancaman TOP membuat Yesung langsung memerah. Kenapa TOP sangat frontal.

"Netizen mendukung hubungan mereka." Senyum Yesung saat mengetahui bahwa hubungan Shin Min ah dan woonbin di dukung oleh netizen. Walaupun Yesung tidak pernah mengobrol dengan mereka berdua, tapi sesama artis Yesung selalu menggangap semua artis adalah temannya.

Tiba-tiba Yesung teringat dengan hubungan dirinya dan TOP saat ini. Akhir – akhir ini **Dispact** semakin gencar berburu selebritis yang mereka curigai memiliki hubungan asmara.

"Hei… Seung hyun." Panggil Yesung dengan lirih.

"Heem ?."

"Tidak jadi, hehehe."

Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti hubungan mereka ketahuan oleh publik ? SM dan YG pasti akan meminta mereka berdua untuk menjauh dan mungkin YG akan mengirim TOP ke Amerika dengan alasan debut solo. Tidak! Yesung tiak mau jika hal itu terjadi.

.

.

 **[Dorm Big Bang]**

.

 **CTAK** … TOP langsung menyalakan lampu saat dirinya tiba di dalam kamar. Kini terlihat Kamar yang memiliki ukuran yang sangat luas bercat pink dan penuh dengan robot – robot koleksinya terpajang di dalam lemari kaca. Tidak disangka seorang TOP, visual Big Bang yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan aura dingin ini memiliki kecintaan terhadap warna pink dan robot.

 **BRUUGh** …. TOP langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur. TOP benar -benar sangat lelah hari ini. Ingin rasanya TOP menjadi robot seperti mainannya, bisa bongkar pasang.

 **Drrrrrrrttttt** ….. terdengar getaran yang sangat panjang dari ponselnya. Tanpa melihat layar nama orang yang menelpon dirinya ditengah malam seeprti ini, TOP langsung menggeser icon telepon berwarna hijau.

"…"

"Hemm… baru saja sampai."

" …"

"Iyaa, baby… aku akan langsung tidur dan menjaga kesehatan."

"…."

"Nado saranghae.." **PIIIP** …. Sambungan telepon terputus.

Tidak lama sebuah senyuman pun tercetak dibibir TOP. Ah… Yesungnya itu benar – benar seperti batre untuk tubuhnya, mendengar suaranya saja membuat rasa lelah TOP hilang. Inilah yang membuat TOP sangat mencintai Yesung dan memilih Yesung sebagai kekasihnya. TOP tidak peduli pada padangan negative tentag dirinya, yang ia tahu dia mencintai Yesung. itu sudah cukup.

.

.

 **[KIM Home | 08:00AM]**

.

"Jongjin bangunkan hyung mu sana." Perintah YeMom pada jonjing yang baru saja duduk dimeja makan. Betapa kesalnya Jongjin yang baru saja ingin sarapan mendapatkan perintah dari sang ibu. YeMom yang melihat Jongjin masih duduk, hanya berdecak pinggang.

"Iya, eomma…aku akan bangunkan." Ucap Jongjin sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan speed dial nomor 3.

"Hyung bangun dan turun untuk sarapan, ingat hari ini kau ada comeback stage di Mubank." **PIIP**..

"Sudah eomma."

"Aish! Anak zaman sekarang." Kesal YeMom yang melihat Jongjin membangunkan Yesung dengan cara menelfonnya. Apakah jarak lantai dua rumahnya begitu jauh sehingga membuat Jongjin begitu sangat …sangat malas untuk kesana.

 **TAP….TAP…TAP** …tidak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang dihentakkan dengan keras di setiap anak tangga.

 **Krreeet** … Kini kursi kayu disamping Jongjin tertarik dari tempatnya.

"Ck… penampilan Yesung hyung ketika bangun tidur itu sesuatu." Ucap Jongjin yang tiap pagi akan selalu dibuat heran oleh penampilan sang kakak yang notabennya adalah artis papan atas. Lihat saja kondisi Yesung saat ini, rambut acak – acak, wajah tanpa make – up dan baju piyama bergambar hello kitty. What the….

"Pagi eomma, pagi appa… pagi jongjin ah.." sapa Yesung yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kalau seperti ini Jongjin lebih pantas menjadi kakak ketimbanng adik di keluarga ini.

"Eomma aku ingin makan roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi." Renggek Yesung pada YeMom.

"Hyung, berapa usia mu tahun ini ?." Tanya Jongjin sambil memakan sereal berkuah susu.

"31, wae ?."

"Jangan merenggek seperti anak kecil begitu." Sok bijak Jongjin dipagi ini, membuat Yesung yang mendengar hanya dapat mendengus kesal.

 **PLETAK**! Satu jitakan sukses membuat Jongjin meringgis kesakitan dan sadar dari sifat tuanya.

"Yak! kau sendiri masih makan sereal bocah!." Balas Yesung yang tidak kalah menohoknya.

"Appa!." Adu Jongjin memanggil sang ayah, berharap YeDad yang sedang sibuk membaca Koran melihat bagaimana perlakuan sang kakak kepada dirinya.

Ah… beginilah kehidupan artis kita Kim Yesung bersama keluarganya.

.

.

"Ekheem… Test 1, 2, 3." Cek suara Yesung yang entah kenapa hari ini tenggorokannya terasa gatal hingga membuat suaranya sedikit agak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Jongwoonnie…" Panggil YeMom pada Yesung yang sedang bersiap diri untuk pergi ke Mubank. Karna semalam Yesung pulang kerumah, hari ini dirinya tidak berangkat bareng dengan para member.

"Kau sakit nak ?" Tanya YeMom sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Yesung.

"Aniya. Sudahnya eomma, aku berangkat."

"Biar Jongjin yang mengantar mu." Dan, akhirnya Jongjin mengantar Yesung ke studio mubank. Di dalam perjalanan Yesung terus saja mengecek suaranya.

"A…a… do, re mi… ekhem… do reeee."

"Yak! Hyung, berhenti." Sela Jongjin di sesi latihan Yesung. Entah kenapa hari ini Jongjin terlihat lebih sensitive dan emosi padanya. Apa Yesung telah melakukan kesalahan padanya, seingat Yesung tidak.

"Dasar uke sensitive." Sindir Yesung yang lupa bahwa dirinnya juga seorang UKE yang gampang marah dan gampang ngambek.

"Hyung, sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga jarak dengan Seung hyung."

"Wae ?."

"Entahlah, akhir – akhir ini aku merasa rumah kita seperti sedang di intai." Akhirnya Jongjin menuangkan unek – uneknya yang membuat dirinya sekarang gampang emosi jika di dekat Yesung, itu semua karna Jongjin panik dan sedang merasa takut.

"Mungkin itu sasaeng fans ku." PD Yesung yang menyingkapi kecurigaan Jongjin dengan santai.

"Terserahmu lah." Pasrah Jongjin pada Yesung yang susah sekali di bilangi.

.

.

 **[Dorm Big Bang]**

.

"Begitu, baiklah terima kasih sudah memberitahu ku Jongjin ah." **PIIP** … TOP mengakhiri sambungan line teleponnya dengan Jongjin. Terlihat gurat – gurat wajah khawatir tercetak diwajahnya. Tidak tahan karnna mencemaskan Yesung, akhirnya TOP mengambil kunci mobilnya dan jaket.

"Kau mau kemana ?." Cegah sang leader pada TOP yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yesung sepertinya sakit." Ucap TOP.

"Haaa…..tetap disini, atau kau tidak akan bisa menemui Yesung mu lagi." Mendengar perkataan G-dragon, kedua alis TOP naik turun. Apa maskud perkataan dari sang leader.

"Seungri dan Taeyang melihat ada lelaki dengan masker hitam menutupi wajahnya setiap malam selalu mondar – mandir di depan dorm kita."

"Mungkin itu sasaeng fans mu."

"Ku bilang tetap di Dorm! Hormati aku sebagai leader di sini!."

"Damn!." Umpat TOP yang langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. G-dragon melakukan ini bukan karna dia cemburu dan bermaksud memisahkan TOP dengan Yesung. Bukan. G-dragon melakukan ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua untuk tidak bertemu satu sama lain dulu.

.

.

 **[Super Junior | Music Bank]**

.

"Hyung, suara mu kenapa ?." Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"CIEEEE…...Perhatian." Ledek Heechul ketika melewati Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang dekat pintu masuk ruang tunggu mereka.

"Molla, mungkin karna masuk angin jadi suara ku agak sedikit aneh." Jelas Yesung yang memegang lehernya.

"Tapi, badan mu tidak demam." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang saat ini telapak tanganya berada di kening Yesung.

"CIEEE…..So sweet." Kali ini Kangin yang meledek Kyuhyun dan Yesung saat ingin keluar dari ruang tunggu.

"Aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untuk mu, hyung." Kyuhyun dengan segera pergi ke pantry studio ini untuk meminta segelas air hangat.

"CIEEEE….ada yang CLBK nih."

"Yak Eunhyuk! berhenti kalian semua meledek ku." Kesal Yesung yang semua anggota sedang meledek dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Ya… Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Yesung, sebelum Yesung jatuh cinta dengan TOP. Dan, sekarang mereka berdua hanya sebatas begitulah.

Kyuhyun sebanarnya masih menyimpan perasaan pada Yesung. Tapi, apa mau dikata jika hyungnya sudah mencintai pria lain. Dan, dia adalah personil Big Bang. Itu membuat Kyuhyun down. Setelah putus dari Kyuhyun, Yesung berpacaran dengan pria yang berada diatas Kyuhyun. ckckc. Hebat.

"Hyung ini minumlah." Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air putih hangat pada Yesung. dan, Yesung tentu saja menerimanya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Super Junior, ready ?." Tanya staff acara Mubank.

"Yesss!." Jawab semua member serempak dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

 **[Dorm Big Bang | TOP room]**

.

"Untung cheonsa ku tidak ada dibagian perform itu." Gumam TOP yang sedang menyaksikan perform super junior penampilan 'Love at the first sign.' Dimana Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Kangin dan Heechul menjadikan Yoona SNSD sebagai cinta pertamanya.

"Jangan gugup cheonsa, aku akan melihat mu di TV." Ucap TOP sambil mengetik kalimat yang ia ucapkan kedalam sebuah pesan teks dan mengirimkannya kepada sang kekasih.

 **TING** …. Tidak lama tedengar balasan dari ponselnya. TOP pun langsung membuka pesan dari Yesung.

"Aku akan terlihat tampan hari ini, lebih tampan dari mu." Bacanya dan sontak hal itu membuat TOP tertawa.

"Tampan ? hahahah… yang benar saja." Ledek TOP tidak percaya pada ucapan sang kekasih. Baru saja dirinya ingin membalas, perform Super Junior sudah di mulai.

"Baik, kita lihat setampan apa dirimu." Tantang TOP yang menekan tombol volume di remotenya untuk menambahkan suara.

"Hari ini memakai tuxedo, eoh ?." Komen TOP saat melihat member Super Junior menari menggunakan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih.

"Akh….benar dia tampan, haahaha." Tawa TOP saat melihat Yesung yang sudah muncul dengan balutan tuxedonya.

"Jika dia perform hanya dengan kemeja putih, itu lebih baik." Ucap TOP membayangkan Yesung berperform di panggung dengan memakai kemeja putih saja itu terlihat err.

 **TING** … Terdengar ponsel TOP menerima sebuah pesan masuk. Tidak ingin saling mengirim pesan teks, TOP akhirnya menelfon sang kekasih.

"Cheonsa…"

"….."

"Hehehe… habis kau seperti angel."

"…"

"Baiklah tuan tampan, hari ini anda begitu cantik, imut dan menggemaskan. Apa anda memakai lipsbam dibibir mu wahai tuan tampan."

"…"

"Hhahaha… ingin sekali aku menyerang bibirmu."

"…"

Tawa TOP yang yakin Yesung saat ini pasti sedang memerah wajahnya. TOP sangat merindukan Yesung. benar – benar rindu.

"Baiklah ku tutup teleponnya, jaga kesehatan mu Cheonsa. Suara mu tadi sedikit tidak baik."

"….."

"Love you so much." **PIIP** … sekarang yang TOP bisa lakukan adalah menyelesaikan syuting MVnya lebih awal dan segera bertemu dengan Yesung tanpa sepengetahuan leader dan manajer.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

Dispact meliris sebuah artikel kembali, seperti yang kita ketahui. Dispact adalah sebuah media yang sering mengungkapkan asmara para artis. Setelah semalam Dispact mengumumkan di situs resmi mereka dengan mengatakan :

 _Awalnya aku tidak percaya jika mereka menjalin hubungan._

 _Tapi setelah dilakukan penyelidikan. Akhirnya terungkap!_

 _Ini akan menjadi berita yang menghebohkan!_

 _Mereka berdua berasal dari agensi raksasa korea selatan_

 _Clue : King Of Kpop , YG & SM._

Sontak isi forum Dispact ini mendapatkan ribuan komentar dari kalangan netizen. Banyak orang berbondong – bondong menebak siapa target yang akan terkuak.

 **ID (Yookun)** : Apakah dia Super Junior, TVXQ, 2NE1, SNSD, BIG BANG ?.

 **ID (Naun)** : Aku harap dia bukan Super junior!

 **ID** **(boyzz)** : King Of Kpop ? Apakah itu TVXQ ?

 **ID (lovelyoo)** : King Of Kpop, berarti dia adalah sebuah Boy grup. Apakah itu Big Bang.

 **ID (xoxofox)** : ku pikir itu adalah Super Junior.

 **ID (Namwoo)** : baca baik – baik! Dispact menyebut 'mereka berdua' dan 'King of kpop' ku pikir ini memiliki arti bahwa Dispact akan mengungkapkan dua anggota dari beda agensi yang berpacaran ? O, o.

 **ID (Doongue)** :ku pikir analisa **(Namwoo)** benar. King Of Kpop. Mungkinkah TVXQ dengan Big Bang atau Super Junior dengan Big Bang. OMONA! Jika benar begitu berita ini akan menghebohkan.

Begitulah isi para netizen di forum Dispact. Hal ini tentu saja menghebohkan para selebritis yang berada di naungan agensi dimana Dispact menyebutkannya nama YG dan SM.

.

.

 **[Monrning | 04:50AM]**

.

.

"Kyuu, aku turun duluan ya." Ucap Yesung pergi keluar lebih dulu, hari ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung janjian untuk olahraga pagi. Yesung memilih olahraga ketimbang ke dokter untuk kesehatan suaranya. Dan, juga menyuruh sang maknae untuk sedikit olahraga karna badannya yang sudah terlihat sangat gembul

"Haaaaa…. Segarnya." Seru Yesung yang merasakan sejuknya di pagi buta.

 **PLOOKK** …. Dari arah timur sebuah telur melayang tepat kearah bahu Yesung, membuat Yesung yang tidak pernah. Ingat! Tidak pernah sama sekali mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini menjadi shock.

"Hyuuung!." Kaget Kyuhyun saat keluar Dorm melihat Yesung sedang berdiri termenung di depan jalanan dengan pecahan telur yang berada di bahu kirinya. Untung saja ini pukul lima pagi, sehingga jalanan masih terlihat sangat sepi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini!." Geram Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit marah melihat Yesung diperlakukan buruk.

"KELUAR KALIAAAAN." Teriak Kyuhyun mencoba menemukan pelaku pelempar telur pada Yesung.

"Sudahlah Kyu… ayo kita lari pagi."

"Tapi hyung…ka-."

"Nanti keburu matahari terbit." Ucap Yesung kali ini dengan tubuh agak gemetar. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung seperti ini menjadi tidak tega, diraihnya tubuh mungil sang hyung kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau namja yang kuat, hyung." Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya mengganguk dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini, apa yang sudah ia perbuat ? dimana letak kesalahannya?

 **TBC/END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hello** ….

Seperti yang kalian sudah baca…

FF ini menceritakan sisi lain dari ending WHO ARE YOU

Dimana TOP dan Yesung memilih bersama.

FF ini akan mengandung banyak hal yang kurang sopan^^ hehehe

Dan, endingnya masih bisa merubah – rubah.

Jadi, apakah kalian tertarik dengan ini ?

* * *

See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

.

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

Cyber Bullying ©2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Cyber Bullying

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Comfort, Romance, Life.

 **Pairing** : TOPSung (TOP  & Yesung).

Slight : KyuSung (Kyuhyun & Yesung), GTOP (G-dragon & TOP)

 **Cast** : Super Junior, Big Bang

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : M

 **Warning :**

1\. YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE!

2\. Akan ada adegan kekerasan dan pembullyian di FF ini.

3\. Di sarankan sebelum membaca FF ini, bacalah FF – **Who Are You** , agar mengerti.

4\. Diharapkan yang tidak suka melihat Idolanya di bully. Don't read^^

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

TopSung Version

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

Rapper dan Ballad adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Tapi, siapa sangka jika Rapper dari Big Bang menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Lead vocal Super Junior. Setelah agensi mengkonfirmasi hubungan kedua Idol hallyu tersebut. Banyak penggemar menyambut dengan baik dan ada juga yang tidak, mereka biasa disebut dengan Haters. Bagaimana TOP & Yesung menghadapi haters mereka ?

.

.

* * *

"Kyuu, aku turun duluan ya." Ucap Yesung pergi keluar lebih dulu setelah selesai memakai sepatu larinya. Hari ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung janjian untuk olahraga pagi. Yesung memilih olahraga ketimbang ke dokter untuk kesehatan suaranya. Dan, juga menyuruh sang maknae untuk sedikit olahraga karna badannya yang sudah terlihat sangat gembul

"Haaaaa…. Segarnya." Seru Yesung yang merasakan sejuknya di pagi buta. Yesung yang sibuk menghirup udara segar di pagi ini, tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang sendari tadi sedang memperhatikan gerak – gerik Yesung.

"Kau itu tidak pantas untuk TOP oppa." Gumam sosok misterius itu sambil meronggoh sesuatu di dalam tas ranselnya.

 **PLOOKK** …. Dari arah timur sebuah telur melayang tepat kearah bahu Yesung, membuat Yesung yang tidak pernah. Ingat! Tidak pernah sama sekali mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini menjadi shock. Sosok misterius yang berhasil mengenai Yesung langsung buru – buru meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Hyuuung!." Kaget Kyuhyun saat keluar dari Dorm melihat Yesung sedang berdiri termenung di depan jalanan dengan pecahan telur yang berada di bahu kirinya. Untung saja ini pukul lima pagi, sehingga jalanan masih terlihat sangat sepi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini!." Geram Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit marah saat melihat Yesung yang diperlakukan buruk.

"Hyung katakan siapa yang melakukan ini ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi,

"A-aku tidak tahu Kyu.." Jawab Yesung sambil terus menundukkan Yesung tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padanya, langit masih gelap sehingga sulit untuk Yesung melihat siapa pelaku yang melempari dirinya dengan telur.

"KELUAR KALIAAAAN." Teriak Kyuhyun mencoba menemukan pelaku pelempar telur pada Yesung.

 **GREEB** … Yesung menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang hendak ingin pergi mencari sang pelaku.

"Sudahlah Kyu… ayo kita lari pagi."

"Tapi hyung…ka-."

"Nanti keburu matahari terbit." Ucap Yesung kali ini dengan tubuh agak gemetar. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung seperti ini menjadi tidak tega, ini merupakan hal pertama bagi Yesung diperlakukan seperti ini, Kyuhyun dengan lembut menarik tubuh mungil sang hyung kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau namja yang kuat, hyung." Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya mengganguk dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini, apa yang sudah ia perbuat ? dimana letak kesalahannya?

"Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke dorm dengan pakaian mu seperti ini hyung, kita ganti dulu." Kyuhyun pun memapah tubuh Yesung untuk berjalan, melihat ada taksi Kyuhyun dengan cepat memberhentikan taksi tersebut dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan dorm untuk mencari tempat Yesung mengganti pakaiannya.

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

 _TopSung Version_

Chapter 2

Happy Reading^^

.

.

 **[Apartement Jonghyun CN Blue & Seung Yeon]**

.

.

 **TUK** …

"Ini minumlah." Ucap Jonghyun yang meletakan segelas juice jeruk didepan Kyuhyun. Melihat tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kyuhyun, Jonghyun hanya menghela nafas beratnya dan kemudian diminumnya lagi kopi yang baru saja ia buat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ? aku kaget kau mendatangi apartement ku dengan….. dia." Ucap Jonghyun lagi yang kali ini berbicara dengan sangat hati – hati menyebut 'dia' yang dimaksud adalah seseorang yang dulu sahabatnya ini cintai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, maaf jika aku mendatangi tempat mu dipagi buta seperti ini." Balas Kyuhyun yang mengambil juice dan sedikit meminumnya.

 **CEKLEEEK** ….. terlihat pintu berwarna coklat terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai bebas jatuh sedang membawa baju kotor dan seorang pria mungil yang juga ikut keluar bersama wanita itu.

"Puuuft…" Tahan Jonghyun yang mencoba untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat Yesung yang keluar kamar memakai pakaian kekasih wanitanya. Lihat saja itu, Yesung memakai celana jeans selutut dan kaos abu –abu bergambar beruang berpita. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung memakai pakaian seperti itu hanya dapat terbengong.

 **BRUKK** … Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan ikut begabung dengan Jonghyun serta Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian Seung Yeon." Cemberut Yesung yang malu memakai pakaian dengan motif sweet seperti ini.

"Maaf hyung, pakaian ku kan sizenya besar semua dan kebetulan ukuran pacar ku sama dengan mu, hahaha." Tawa Jonghyun yang kali ini sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sedangkan Seung Yeon yang melihat Jonghyun menertawakan Yesung hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian mau sarapan apa ?." Tanya Seung Yeon pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Kau ingin memasak Seung Yeon, ku bantu yaa ?." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Seung Yeon, Yesung menarik tangannya dan menuju dapur sehingga membuat dua orang pria yang memperhatikan mereka hanya dapat tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa melihat Yesung bersama Seung Yeon didalam benak Kyuhyun dan Jonghyung seperti sedang melihat kakak dan adik perempuan yang sangat akrab.

"Jadi kau dan Seung Yeon benar – benar melanjutkan hubungan kalian di dunia nyata ya ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran karena melihat Seung Yeon berada didalam apartement milik teman satu geng KyuLine-nya ini, bahkan Seung Yeon sudah tinggal di sini.

"Begitulah, setelah acara We Got Married selesai. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan kami ke dunia nyata." Mendengar sahabatnya serius dengan Seung Yeon, Kyuhyun hanya menepuk – nepuk bahu Jonghyun. Kyuhyun ikut bahagia karena publik menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua.

 **Drrrrrrrttt** ….merasakan getaran panjang dari saku celanannya Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung meronggoh dan menemukan nama Leeteuk di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa hyung ?."

"….."

"Iya aku bersama Yesung hyung, wae ?."

"…"

"Ada apa sih hyung ?. yak! yak!."

 **PIIIP** … sambungan telepon langsung tertutup begitu saja seketika tanpa ada permisi.

"Kenapa Kyu ?. " Tanya Jonghyun yang melihat wajah panik Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur dimana Yesung sedang membantu Seung Yeon membuatkan sarapan.

"Akh…Kyu." Ringgis Yesung kesakitan ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya paksa.

"Kita harus ke kantor SM sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik Yesung untuk pergi dari apartement Jonghyun membuat Jonghyun dan Seung Yeon menatap bingung, penasaran sekaligus kasian karena Kyuhyun menarik Yesung paksa seperti itu.

.

.

 **[Kantor YG entertainment]**

.

 **BRAAAK** …. Terdengar suara meja di gebrak begitu keras dari petinggi YG, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yang Hyunsuk membuat para artisnya yang saat ini sedang berkumpul diruangan pertemuan menjadi kaget. Pasalnya mereka Se7en dan Winner yang masih artis rookie baru pertama kali melihat petinggi mereka semarah ini. Sedangkan, Big Bang dan PSY hanya biasa saja.

"Kalian semua sudah membaca artikel di forum dispact hari ini kan ?." Tanya Hyunsuk yang sengaja mengumpulkan semua artisnya saat mengetahui artikel tersebut keluar. Sehingga kita tahu kenapa Hyunsuk hanya memangil artis pria saja.

"Aku akan ke intinya saja. Katakan, siapa yang sedang menjalani hubungan dengan artis dari SM ?." Tanya Hyunsuk dengan melirik seluruh artis bawahannya.

 **Hening** … didalam ruangan saat ini menjadi hening, mereka semua hanya bisa saling menatap temannya satu sama lain saat mendengar pertanyaan hubungan mereka dengan artis SM. Melihat artisnya tidak mengerti dan bingung Hyunsuk langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"Berarti bukan Se7en, PSY dan Winnernya,kalau begitu siapa di antara kalian eum ?." Kali ini Hyunsuk melirik anggota Big Bang yang sontak saja membuat Seungri langsung membantah, begitu juga dengan Daesung.

"Sajangnim, aku kan sudah memiliki pacar bahkan semua fans sudah tahu siapa wanita ku." Ucap Taeyang tidak terima dicurigai oleh CEOnya dan Hyunsuk langsung mengganguk membenarkan perkataan Taeyang. Kini semua mata beralih kearah TOP dan G-dragon yang masih saja bermain dengan ponsel mereka.

"Eh, bukankah GD sunbae pernah terkena skandal dengan anggota Super Junior karna keluar hotel bersama ?." Mendengar namanya disebut – sebut oleh hoobaenya, G-Dragon barulah mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat semua orang yang berada di ruang pertemuan sedang menatapnya.

"Apa aku dan Yesung hyung terlihat cocok ?." Tanya G-dragon yang sedikit bercanda dan semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan langsung tertawa. mereka seperti mendengar sebuah lelucon.

"Benar juga, mana mungkin. Sajangnim diantara kita semua tidak ada yang menjalin hubungan dengan artis SM. Itu hanya hoax." Ucap Mino yang masih saja tertawa membuat namja tampan yang sendari tadi hanya diam tidak berucap menjadi teralihkan, kini di memasukkannya ponsel kedalam saku dan berdiri dari duduknya, membuat semua orang yang sedang tertawa langsung berhenti.

 **TAP….TAP…TAP…**

TOP perlahan berjalan kearah Hyunsuk dan berdiri tepat disamping petinggi dari YG itu.

"Sajangnim, akulah orang yang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu artis dari SM itu."Ucap TOP jujur dengan membungkukkan badannya, TOP tahu diri dan mengakui kesalahannya karena menjalin hubungan dengan artis lain terlebih dia adalah seorang pria. TOP benar – benar ingin mengatakan hal ini sebelum berita itu mengungkapkan namanya dan juga kekasihnya.

Sontak saja pengakuan TOP tersebut membuat isi ruangan menjadi kaget minus G-dragon yang sudah mengetahui TOP akan melakukan hal ini. G-Dragon sudah mencoba mencegah TOP sebelum berangkat ke kantor YG untuk melakukan hal ini, namun apa daya. TOP keras kepala dan ingin mempertahankan Yesung.

"Kalian semua bisa keluar, aku ingin bicara dengan Seung hyun." Perintah Hyunsuk dan mereka semua keluar dengan pertanyaan dan ucapan yang tidak percaya bahwa anggota Big Bang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu Boygrup agensi saingannya.

.

.

 **[SM entertainment]**

.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian semua. Apa kalian ingin SM bangkrut hah ?."Terdengar suara murka dari kediaman ruangan CEO – SM. Bahkan orang – orang yang melewati ruangan tersebut dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas saat melintasi.

Didalam ruangan terlihat semua anggota dari Super Junior, EXO, Shinee dan TVXQ berkumpul, tertunduk tanpa ada satu pun yang berani menatap Youngmin.

"Kondisi perusahaan sedang tidak baik karena ada anggota yang tidak tahu diri keluar begitu saja, dan sekarang berita skandal lagi ?!." Jelas Youngmin dengan menyinggung kondisi perusahaan yang sedang menurun akibat anggota EXO yang keluar dan skandal – skandal yang terjadi pada artis dibawah asuhannya. Tidak cukupkah skandal keluarannya member EXO, Sulli dan Taeyeon menghancurkan nilai saham mereka.

"Katakan sesuatu ? kalian bukan batu kan ?." Tanya Youngmin sambil menatap satu persatu artis asuhannya.

"Yunho, Suho, Onew dan Leeteuk. Kalian adalah leader di grup masing – masing, katakan jika kalian tahu sesuatu ?." kali ini Youngmin bertanya pada leader masing – masing dari grup, mulai dari Yunho.

"TVXQ selalu sibuk di Jepang, aku dan Changmin jujur saja tidak pernah bertemu secara pribadi dengan artis dari YG bahkan diacara penghargaan pun kami hanya sekedar berpapasan saja." Ucap Yunho. Kini, Youngmin menatap Onew.

"Sama dengan Yunho hyung, anggota Shinee tidak pernah bertemu secara pribadi dengan artis YG." Jelas Onew yang dibalas anggukan oleh Taemin, Key, Jonghyun dan Minho.

"Karna dari beberapa anggota merupakan penggemar dari Sunbaenim Big Bang dan 2NE1 ku pikir kami hanya dekat sebatas penggemar, semua fans kami tahu itu." Kali ini Suho menjelaskan kedekatan anggota EXO yang sering kedapatan menjadi fanboying dari artis asuhan YG.

Mendengar dari masing – masing leader asuhan artisnya kini giliran leader Super Junior. Semua mata menatap Leeteuk yang sejujurnya Leeteuk bingung. Apakah dia harus jujur bahwa di anggota Super Junior terdapat member yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu anggota Big Bang seperti yang dikatakan oleh artikel Dispact. Tapi… melihat wajah Yesung yang duduk tepat disebrang dirinya, membuat Leeteuk menjadi berpikir ulang.

'Seandainya aku memberitahu kebenarannya pada Sajangnim, apa yang akan dilakukan Youngmin pada Yesung ?.' Batin Leeteuk kalut dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada anggotanya. Sedangkan, Yesung yang melihat sorot mata Leeteuk yang sedang mentap dirinnya ketakutan yang amat luar biasa hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Gwechana hyung, katakan saja." Ucap Yesung tiba – tiba membuat seluruh anggota Super Junior tersetak kaget mendengar Yesung berkata seperti itu.

"Hyung." Panggil semua anggota Super Junior pada Leeteuk untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang Yesung pikirkan. Bukan hanya Leeteuk saja yang takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung tapi semua personil Super Junior juga merasakan ketakutan yang amat luar biasa.

 **TOK… TOOK** …. Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan menoleh. Terlihat wanita berambut panjang dengan dress merah mencolok masuk kedalam membawa sebuah telepon. Dia adalah seketaris Youngmin, noona Yun.

"Ada apa ?." Tanya Youngmin dengan nada sedikit kesal, karena acara mengintroasi artisnya teranggu.

"Sajangnim, ini ada telepon dari tuan Yang Hyunsuk." Ucap Noona Yun membuat semua orang yang bearda didalam ruangan kaget. Siapa yang tidak kaget, mengetahui CEO dari YG menelfon CEO mereka.

Youngmin pun menerima telepon tersebut dan mulai berbicara dengan CEO dari YG. Sedetik kemudian terlihat wajah kaget dari Youngmin, bahkan sekarang Youngmin menatap salah satu anggota Super Junior dengan tatapan entahlah.

 **GREEEB** …

"Hyung."Lirih Donghae yang memeluk tubuh Yesung dari samping. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa takut sekarang. Donghae merasa saat ini dirinya tidak ingin meninggalkan hyung tersayangnya sedetik pun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hyung." Bisik Donghae.

"Aku dan Seung hyun….sudah memutuskan hal ini. Mianhae Hae-ah." Balas Yesung dengan mencoba untuk tetap tersnyum sambil menggelus kepala Donghae.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Jongwoon, kalian bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap Youngmin yang sukses membuat anggota Super Junior meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Jangan katakan apapun dan segera keluar." Ucap Youngmin yang langsung menghentikan Leeteuk dan Heechul yang baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum pada anggota Super Junior yang tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan Yesung sendirian didalam ruangan bersama Youngmin.

 **BLAAAM** … kini pintu sudah tertutup rapat, menyisahkan Yesung yang seorang diri di dalam ruangan bersama Youngmin yang sedang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan.

'Kita akan baik – baik saja, benarkan Seung hyun.' Batin Yesung yang mengingat ucapan TOP sebelum dirinya tiba dikantor SM tadi.

.

 **[Flashback ]**

.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku Kyu." Ucap Yesung yang mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari apartement Jonghyun.

"Kau harus putus dengan TOP hari ini juga!." Teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada kalut.

"A-apa maksud mu ?." Tanya Yesung yang tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun meminta dirinya untuk putus dengan Seung Hyun. Apakah Kyuhyun sedang mencoba mengajak kembali dirinya. Jika benar, itu bukanlah cara yang baik.

"Kalian akan segera ketahuan, baca ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan ponsel miliknya yang sedang tertera sebuah artikel dari Dispact.

"A-apa ? I-ini." Kaget Yesung saat membaca artikel tersebut.

"Segera akhiri hubungan kalian hyung, aku tidak ingin kau menderita seperti tadi pagi." Mohon Kyuhyun yang kali ini benar – benar tulus, tulus layaknya sebuah keluarga yang tidak ingin melihat anggota keluarganya diperlakukan buruk seperti tadi.

"Teeukie hyung menelfon ku tadi, dia mengatakan Sajangnim ingin bertemu dengan kita semua." Mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya tertunduk dan kepalanya menjadi blank. Sungguh Yesung tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

 **TING** ….terdengar suara sebuah pesan masuk dari ponsel milik Yesung. Awalanya Yesung tidak mengubris pesan yang masuk di ponselnya. Namun, pesan masuk yang begitu banyak itu mau tidak mau Yesung menjadi tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang mengirimi dirinya pesan disaat yang tidak tepat ini.

"Seung hyun…" Lirih Yesung saat melihat 10 pesan masuk dari ponselnya berasal dari TOP. Dibacanya satu persatu oleh Yesung pesan tersebut dan Yesung hanya bisa terisak membacanya.

"Hyung… kau kenapa ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung berjongkok sambil menangis sejadi – jadinya.

Pesan (1)

Kau dimana ? aku khawatir pada mu ?

Apa kau sudah membaca artikel Dispact ?

Pesan (2)

Hari ini Sajangnim memanggil kami.

Aku khawatir pada mu, tetaplah di dalam rumah.

Pesan (3)

Sajangnim sedang mengintrogasi kami karena forum dari Dispact itu.

Pesan (4)

Cheonsa, sepertinya kita ketahuan.

Bagaimana ini ?

Pesan (5)

Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak akan melapaskan mu.

Cheonsa, aku akan mempertahankan mu.

Pesan (6)

Maukah kau bertahan dengan ku ?

Aku sangat mencintai mu Cheonsa.

Pesan (7)

Aku akan jujur pada Sajangnim,

bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan mu.

Pesan (8)

Cheonsa, aku sangat mencintai mu.

Pesan (9)

Mungkin mulai dari sekarang akan terasa sulit,

Tapi, percayalah pada ku, semua akan baik – baik saja.

Pesan (10)

Aku akan berjuang demi dirimu jadi kumohon berjuanglah demi diriku juga.

.

.

 **[Back Yesung & Youngmin]**

.

"Well, Kim Yesung benar – benar sangat hebat. Tidak cukupkah aku sudah memberikan Super Junior comeback dan KRY mengeluarkan album serta konser ?." Ucap Youngmin sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa sosok pria yang menurut dirinya tidak memberikan kontribusi lebih pada perusahaan ternyata bisa membuat skandal yang amat luar biasa, yah….walaupun Dispact belum menyebutkan nama dirinya tapi efek dari berita tersebut sudah terasa untuk harga sahamnya.

"Hyunsuk tadi memberitahu ku bahwa kau dan TOP Big Bang berpacaran." Ucap Youngmin lagi sambil memainkan pena dimeja kerjanya.

"Kau pria yang sangat serakah Kim Yesung." Mendengar ucapan Youngmin, Yesung hanya tertawa miris. Benarkah dirinya serakah ? mungkin iya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja. Sebelum berita itu keluar dan menyebutkan nama kalian. Aku akan memberikan kau sebuah pilihan…." Ucap Youngmin yang sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, kini Youngmin mengeluarkan secarcik kertas dari laci meja kerjannya dan menyodorkan kertas tersebut di depan Yesung.

"….Ini adalah kontrak album solo… Bukankah dirimu sangat ingin berkarir Solo Yesung ?." Sambung Youngmin yang sedikit tersenyum pada Yesung. Youngmin tahu Yesung sangat ingin berkarir solo sama seperti anggotanya yang sudah lebih dulu terjun solo karir seperti Kyuhyun, Henry dan Zhoumi. Youngmin benar – benar tahu kapan ia harus mengeluarkan kartus AS bagi artisnya.

"Jika kau memilih kontrak solo, berarti kau memilih putus dengan TOP secara tidak langsung dan saat berita itu keluar menyebut nama kalian berdua, SM akan langsung mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu adalah hoax."

"….." Yesung terdiam sejenak, untuk sesaat Yesung tergiur oleh tawaran Youngmin. Bukankah saat - saat seperti ini adalah cita – citanya. Tidak… Yesung dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan pikiran yang ingin menerima tawaran Youngmin. Bukankah TOP berjuang demi dirinya, dan dia juga harus berjuang demi TOP.

Melihat Yesung hanya diam mematung, Youngmin akhirnya menghela nafasnya lagi. Sepertinnya dia harus lebih ekstra menghasut Yesung.

"Kau sangat mencintai keluarga mu kan, coba kau pikirkan. Bagaimana jika ada Haters yang tidak suka dengan hubungan mu dan TOP. Apa yang akan mereka perbuat pada keluarga mu ? kau mau mereka disakiti ? dan Super Junior, kau ingin karir mereka jatuh karna mu."

 **DHEG** ….. kali ini Yesung membenarkan perkataan Youngmin. Yesung tidak memikirkan bagaimana akibat untuk keluarga dan Super Junior nantinya jika berita mengenai dirinya dan TOP di konfirmasi benar. Youngmin yang melihat sepertinya hasutan dirinya yang kali ini berhasil langsung bersmirk.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu, ketika berita itu keluar menyebut nama kalian. 1 x 24 jam kau akan menelfon ku dan memberitahukan jawaban apa yang kau ambil." Ucap Youngmin sekaligus menyerahkan surat kontrak tersebut untuk Yesung bawa.

Yesung yang lagi banyak pikiran menjadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hingga Yesung hanya mengganguk patuh dan membawa berkas tersebut keluar dimana member Super Junior, EXO, Shinee dan TVXQ menunggu dirinya dengan khwatir.

.

.

 **[Park Mansion | pukul 10:00AM]**

.

"Haaaa…." Hela nafas frustasi keluar dari namja mungil lead vocal Super Junior. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di sebuah mansion yang terletak di daerah distrik seoul. Mansion mewah ini merupakan hadiah untuknya dari sang kekasih, lihat saja isi ruangan penuh dengan foto mereka berdua beserta para anggotanya masing – masing. Di masion ini jugalah dirinya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kekasih jika mereka berdua tidak memiliki jadwal sibuk.

"Cheonsa dimana kau menaruh boxer ku ?." Tanya seorang pria tampan bertelanjang dada dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang hanya berbalut handuk saja.

"…" Tidak mendapat respon dari namja mungil didepannya, TOP yang baru saja selesai mandi menatap bingung. Ada apa dengan Yesungnya hari ini, biasanya sang kekasih di dalam apartemen tidak akan bisa diam.

"Cheonsa ?." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ada dilemari coklat bagian bawah no 2." Balasnya tanpa menoleh kearah TOP dan TOP yang mendengar hanya mengganguk dan setelah selesai memakai pakaian. TOP berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil soda kaleng, mengambil remote serba gunanya dan duduk disamping Yesung.

 **PIIIP** …TOP menekan remotenya dan sebuah lagu Big Bang terdengar didalam ruangan.

 **PIIIP** …TOP menekan remotenya lagi dan AC ruangan menjadi lebih dingin.

 **PIIIP** …TOP menekan remotenya sekali lagi, kini TV besar yang berada dihadapannya menyala.

 **SREEET** … dengan paksa TOP menarik tubuh Yesung untuk tidak membelakanginya. Direbahkannya kepala TOP diatas paha Yesung tanpa permisi dan ini adalah posisi menonton TV yang paling TOP sukai.

"Iiish… kebiasaan." Keluh Yesung yang melihat kebiasaan TOP bermanja – manja seperti ini jika tidak ada jadwal.

"Aku tidak suka melihat mu mengambil selca dengan Hoobae mu dan juga dengan mantan mu itu." Ucap TOP dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit serius. Sedangkan Yesung yang mendengar TOP cemburu hanya dapat tertawa.

"Seung hyun apa yang kau katakan pada Hyunsuk Sajangnim ?." Tanya Yesung yang kini sudah memulai membicarakan hal serius mengenai hubungan mereka. Bukankah ini alasan mereka bertemu sekarang.

"Aku hanya mengatakan 'Sajangnim, restui hubungan kami' lalu dia membalas 'Kau ingin mati ?.' hahah. " Ucap TOP yang sukses meniru suara CEO-nya, Yesung yang mendengar sontak saja langsung tertawa, kekasihnya ini memang sangat pintar jika meniru sang CEO dari YG itu.

"Lalu ?." Tanya Yesung yang ingin sekali TOP menceritakan lebih, bagaimana dirinya berbicara dan berdebat dengan sang CEO.

"Dia memukul bahu ku dengan gulungan map seperti ini, TAK TAK. " Ucap TOP sambil menirukan bagaimana Hyunsuk memukul – mukul dirinya dengan gulungan map.

"Setelah dia selesai memukul ku, aku mengatakan 'Kalau begitu kau akan kehilangan salah satu rapper jenius mu.' Dan kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya ? hahaha…. Dia langsung memukul bahu ku lagi." Tawa TOP yang mengingat bagaimana sang CEO langsung pucat basi.

Melihat TOP tertawa lepas seperti ini membuat Yesung entah kenapa menjadi tersenyum. Di elusnya rambut silver TOP dengan lembut. TOP mengecat rambut hitamnya dengan warna silver, membuat TOP terlihat makin tampan. Tahukah kalian TOP mengecat rambutnya karna itu adalah permintaan Yesung.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, apa CEO mu melakukan sesuatu pada mu." Kali ini TOP bangun dari acara tidurannya dan bertanya dengan nada panik, sesekali TOP mengecek wajah, leher, lengan dan kaki Yesung. Seperti mencari sebuah luka.

"Hahaha… aniya, Youngmin Sajangnim hanya…. Emm jangan dipikirkan." Tawa Yesung yang mencoba untuk terlihat bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja. Yesung tidak ingin TOP mengetahui bagaimana Yougmin mengancam dirinya dan juga perlakuan dimana dirinya dilempar sebuah telur oleh orang tidak dikenal.

 **GGREEB** …. TOP mengenggam tangan Yesung dan mengecupnya sebentar.

"Aku berjanji, kita akan melalui ini bersama." Janji TOP pada Yesung.

"Nee." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum miris, karna Yesung tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan kuat melalui ini semua. Terlebih jika ini sudah menyangkut orang – orang terdekatnya jika sudah disakiti.

"Bagaimana suara mu Cheonsa ?."

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Benarkah ?."

"Hmmm…. Kau tidak percaya." Cemberut Yesung karna TOP tidak percaya. Tentu saja TOP tidak percaya, suara Yesung masih terdengar serak ditelinga TOP.

"Ayo kita buktikan." Ajak TOP lalu menggendong Yesung untuk dibawa kedalam kamar. Dan, Yesung yang mengerti maksud TOP hanya dapat merontak – ronta didalam gendongannya. Habislah dirimu Kim Yesung.

.

.

"Shhh… seung hyunhh." Desah Yesung tertahan ketika merasakan TOP memanjakan juniornya saat ini. Hisapan dari mulut TOP terasa sangat liar dan kasar, kadang membuat Yesung kesal namun nikmat. Yesung terus meremas rambut perak TOP dengan kuat, menyalurkan rasa. Rasa yang begitu kuat akibat permainan TOP.

 **Sluurp** … Tedengar jelas suara – suara TOP yang sedang mengecap cairan Yesung saat ini, membuat Yesung malu sekaligus erotis. Puas dengan junior Yesung, kini dialihkannya padangannya pada tubuh naked Yesung yang terlihat jelas dimatanya.

TOP mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depan Yesung dan Yesung benar – benar menjadi salah satu pria paling beruntung di dunia karena melihat tubuh naked TOP. Seluruh penggemar Big Bang tahu, TOP itu memiliki bentuk tubuh sempurna dan tidak pernah memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada orang lain.

 **Blush** ….Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Bentuk tubuh TOP benar – benar WOW bagi Yesung, mungkin jika TOP di sejajarkan dengan Siwon, Donghae, Taeyceon dan lelaki berABS lainnya. TOPlah yang paling bagus.

"Cheonsa, look at me." Panggil TOP dengan suara huskynya. Perlahan TOP mendekati tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yesung yang berada dibawah, membuat jarak keduanya menjadi sempit.

 **Hangat** … itu yang dirasakan oleh Yesung ketika tubuh TOP mulai menempel ditubuhnya. Hembusan nafas keduanya saling memburu dan terdengar berat.

"Jangan mengacuhkan diriku." Ucap TOP yang perlahan mengarahkan wajah Yesung yang tadinya menyamping kini menjadi sejajar dengan TOP. Bahkan keduanya bisa saling bercermin satu sama lain di kedua mata masing – masing milik mereka karna dikedua mata TOP terdapat pantulan diri Yesung, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Nnnhhhh." Leguh Yesung yang merasakan sesuatu dibawahnya sedang memaksa untuk masuk. Yesung pun menggalungkan tangannya dileher TOP. Memeluk tubuh namjanya dengan erat. Karna ketika TOP sudah memulainya, TOP akan menjadi sangat liar dan akan terus mengahajar Yesung tanpa ampun.

"Aahhh." Desah pertama Yesung ketika TOP mulai menarik dan menusukkan kembali miliknya kedalam lubang Yesung perlahan.

"Tunjukanhhh kemampuan bernyanyi (mendesah) mu pada kuhh lead vocal sshh." Ucap TOP dengan nafas memburu dan nafsu yang sudah sangat tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Mmmh… aah akkhhh...Seunhhh hyunhh" Kini Yesung mulai merintih saat TOP mulai menghujat lubangnya dengan juniornya, TOP benar – benar membuat lead vocal Super Junior ini terus bernyanyi dan bernyanyi tanpa henti.

Sudah ku katakan, ketika TOP sudah memulai permainannya, maka TOP tanpa ampun akan mengahajar Yesung diranjang. Bukankah pencipta lagu seperti TOP, sangat menyukai nada – nada melodi yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

.

.

 **[Big Bang Tour Concert]**

.

"BIG BANG…. BIG BAAAAANG." Terdengar suara – suara dari para penggemar memanggil – manggil nama Big Bang. Bahkan tidak banyak dari para penggemar ikut bernyanyi di bagian lagu yang membuat adrenalin dan semangat mereka memuncak.

"Hyuung awasss!." Teriak Seungri saat melihat TOP hampir saja terkena ledakan dari petasan mancur di panggung. Untung saja Seungri dengan cepat menarik tubuh TOP untuk menjauh sehingga dirinya tidak terkena ledakan, jika Seungri tidak menyelamatkan dirinya sudah dipastikan TOP akan mendapatkan luka bakar yang cukup parah.

"Hyung, kau ini kenapa ? tadi itu sangat berbahaya." Omel Seungri pada TOP yang saat ini Taeyang dan Daesung sedang dibelakang stage untuk istrirahat sekaligus menunggu giliran menyanyi solo yang dimulai oleh G-dragon terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku jadi lupa bahwa dibagian itu akan ada ledakan petasan mancur."

"Tapi seharusnya itu bukan waktunya, apakah ada kesalahan teknis ?." Gumam Daesung yang mengingat – ingat waktu mereka briefing tadi, PD-nim tidak memberitahu akan ada petasan mancur di lagu tadi.

"Apa kau memikirkan Yesung hyung ?." Tanya maknae tepat sasaran, membuat Daesung dan Taeyang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka langsung menoleh.

"Beberapa hari ini, dia tidak mau menerima panggilan telefon ku lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Seungri –ah." Ucap TOP dengan nada sedih. Sejak pertemuan Yesung dan TOP satu minggu lalu di mansionnya sebelum dirinya pergi konser untuk bekerja, Yesung jadi jarang menghubungi TOP. Entahlah Yesung seperti benar – benar menjauhi TOP dan TOP merasakan hal itu bahwa Yesungnya menjauh. Maka dari itu selama konser berlangsung TOP sedikit tidak berkonsentrasi.

"Mungkin Yesung hyung sibuk, kau tahu kan hyung dia juga memiliki kesibukan. Kau dan dia berasal dari Boy Grup besar." Nasehat Seungri yang terdengar bijak di telinga TOP saat ini.

"Sibuk apa ? menerima telefon ku tidak bisa, tapi mengupdate foto di SNS bisa." Balas TOP yang sedikit kesal dengan kekasihnya, mengingat Yesung selalu mengupdate foto entah itu Instagram atau Twitter ketika Yesung di SMTown dan mengabaikan panggilan telefonnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi stalker Yesung Hyung, hahahha ?." Ledek Seungri yang tidak menyangka bahwa Seung hyung yang ia kenal bisa menjadi seorang stalker.

Tidak jauh dari anggota Big Bang terlihat dua wanita dengan kalung staff sedang memperhatikan gerak - gerik TOP.

"Padahal sedikit lagi dia akan terkena ledakan petasan, sial." Gumam salah satu wanita itu dengan mencengkram kuat kertas putih di tangannya. Ah… ternyata tadi memang bukan kesalahan TOP ataupun teknis panggung, itu merupakan ulah Haters yang ingin mencelakan TOP.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

"Seungri menyelamatkan TOP dari ledakan petasan mancur dikonser. Seungri yang menyadari akan ada petasan mancur di tengah lagu dengan cepat langsung memundurkan langkah kakinya untuk sedikit menjauh. Namun, melihat salah satu anggotanya TOP tidak bergerak untuk menjauh. Seungri langsung menarik tubuh TOP dengan cepat…." Baca Jongjin saat menemukan sebuah artikel mengenai kekasih sang kakak.

"Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih, bagaimana jika Seungri tidak tepat waktu untuk menolongnya." Ucap Yesung yang duduk tidak jauh dari Jongjin yang sedang berkutak dengan laptop miliknya.

"Kalau tidak tepat waktu yaa, antara luka bakar atau Seung hyung meninggal, itu saja."

 **BUGGH** …. Dengan cepat Yesung melempar bantal berbentuk kura – kura besar kearah Jongjin saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Yak! Jaga ucapan mu KIM JONGJIN." Ucap Yesung yang menekan kata terakhir seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya benar - benar tidak suka jika hal itu terjadi.

Jongjin yang diperlakukan kasar oleh sang kakak hanya dapat menghela nafanya, tahu begini Jongjin tidak akan mau menerima Job dari Yesung yaitu mencari tahu ke fanbase – fanbase TOP Big Bang untuk mendapatkan informasi yang selalu ter-up-to-date.

"Hyung, apa kau mencintai Seung hyung?." Tanya Jongjin yang kali ini sudah menutup laptop milik Yesung. Kini dialihkannya tatapan matanya pada sang hyung.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Yesung yang memandang keluar jendela kamarnya untuk memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan dengan bintang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mejauhi Seung hyung."

"Bukankah kau dulu menggatakan aku harus menjauhi TOP ?."

"Memang, tapi kau dan Seung hyung saling mencintai."

 **Hening** , kedua KIM bersaudara itu terdiam.

"Aku takut Jongjin-ah, aku takut orang – orang yang tidak menyukai ku dan TOP akan menyakiti eomma, appa, dirimu dan anggota super junior lainnya." Akhirnya Yesung menceritakan gulandahnya pada sang adik. Yesung benar – benar membutuhkan sebuah solusi untuk kebimbanganya.

 **PLAAAK** …. Jongjin menampar pipi kanan Yesung dengan keras hingga membuat Yesung merasakan sakit yang amat perih.

"Hyuuungg, kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi! Kau itu artis, Bukankah menjadi artis pasti memiliki penggemar sekaligus Haters! Jika hyung tidak ingin ada Haters dari awal tidak usah debut sebagai artis. "

"…."

"kami akan baik – baik saja hyung, bagi eomma dan appa melihat Hyung bahagia adalah keinginan kami. Hyung sudah bekerja keras demi menggangkat perekonomian keluarga kita dan jika ini yang hyung inginkan kami akan mendukung."

"Jongjin-ah…"

 **GREEEB** …. Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh Jongjin dengan erat. Sangat erat hingga Yesung tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi pada adiknya ini. Tapi, sungguh Yesung tidak ingin keluarganya mendapatkan perlakuan buruk yang sama dengan dirinya yang dilempar oleh sebuah telur.

.

.

Dispact meliris sebuah artikel kembali, seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya Dispact telah mengumumkan di situs resminya dengan mengatakan akan membongkar selebritis yang memiliki hubungan dari dua agensi besar Korea Selatan. Dan, benar saja 2 minggu setelah berita itu keluar, Dispact dengan percaya diri mengeluarkan sebuah artikel :

 **TOP BIG BANG MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN DENGAN YESUNG SUPER JUNIOR**

 _Yesung Super Junior tengah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan rapper dari personil Big Bang bernama Choi Seung Hyung atau lebih dikenal dengan TOP. Team kami telah melakukan 'penyelidikan' tentang hubungan pasangan ini sejak sebulan lalu. Kami berhasil mengambil beberapa foto disaat pasangan tersebut sedang berkencan. Foto - foto ini kami ambil pada saat Yesung Super Junior tengah melakukan comeback stagenya di program musik Mnet dan TOP Big Bang terlihat sedang menemani Yesung yang Kemudian keduanya menuju danau dipinggir kota Seoul untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum TOP mengantar Yesung pulang kerumahnya dengan mobil sport hitamnya._

 _Saat ini kami sedang menunggu kedua agensi memberikan konfirmasi, kami sangat yakin mereka berdua benar – benar memiliki hubungan khusus._

Setelah dua jam forum Dispact diatas dirilis, dalam waktu hitungan menit sudah mendapatkan ribuan komentar dan liker dari kalangan netizen. Banyak penggemar dari kedua persnonil tersebut tidak percaya dan menganggap itu adalah akal – akalan kedua agensi untuk menaikkan nilai sahamnya, namun ada juga yang menyambut gembira dengan mengucapkan selamat jika kedua agensi membenarkan dan ada juga yang tidak suka melihat kedua idola tersebut memiliki hubungan. Karena dinilai tidak cocok.

 **100922 Likers | 51890 Dislike | 170891 komentar**

.

 **ID** **(XoxoPH)** : What! Hahaha… jangan bercanda, ini hoax. Mana mungkin TOP oppa menyukai namja seperti itu.

 **ID** **(HooYu)** : Ini benar – benar berita yang mengejutkan ku O. O

 **ID** **(Kirayo)** : Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah membaca idola ku Yesung, memiliki hubungan dengan anggota Big Bang itu.

 **ID (Vipers)** : OMG! UR SO LUCK YESUUUNG!

 **ID (BearHo)** : Gila! Gilaaaa! Yesung dan TOP sungguh mereka tidak cocok!.

 **ID (BooWs)** : Foto itu bukan editan! jadi mereka benar….. benar…..ah.

 **ID (Sungii)** : Selamat untuk TOP dan Yesung. berbahagialah…hahha

 **ID (RenVIP)** : WOOW… dua Boyband besar ternyata memiliki hubungan, hahha. Aku VIP dan di Super Junior kebetulan aku suka dengan Yesung hahah.

 **ID (MoeElpeu)** : Kenapa harus Big Bang ? aku tidak suka jika idola ku dengan dia.

 **ID (VietPiepi)** : memang kenapa jika itu Big Bang **(MoeElpeu),** lagipula idola mu juga tidak pantas untuk idola ku.

Begitulah sebagia isi dari beberapa penggemar dan netizen yang memenuhi forum Dispact, bahkan tidak banyak beberapa penggemar dan neizen yang terlihat berkelahi karena merasa kedua idolanya benar – benar tidak cocok.

.

.

 **[YG Officer]**

.

"Dimana Seung hyun ?." Tanya Hyunsuk pada salah satu manejer Big Bang yang saat ini sama – sama sedang mengamati wartawan yang berada dibawah kantor YG, dari jendela kantornya Hyunsuk dapat dengan jelas melihat kerumunan wartawan bahkan penggemar membanjiri kantor. Hyunsuk benar – benar tidak menduga, bahwa Dispact benar – benar mempublikasikan berita tersebut, padahal Hyunsuk sudah menyuruh orang kepercayaan mereka untuk membayar Dispact agar tidak menyebarkan berita tersebut.

"Sedang menuju ke sini Sajangnim."

"Begitu, bagaimana dengan kantor SM. Apakah mereka juga seperti ini ?." Tanya Hyunsuk yang sekarang sudah mengalihkan tatapannya ke pria yang sudah lama bekerja untuk Big Bang. Kini perlahan dirinya duduk di bangku singgahsananya untuk membuka sebuah dokumen dan sedikit menghela nafas.

"Kantor SM juga sama Sajangnim, tapi mereka membuat Konferensi pers."

"Aku tidak pernah melarang mereka untuk berpacaran dengan siapapun asal itu tidak menggangu prestasi mereka di dunia musik, hanya saja….." Hyunsuk tidak melajutkan kalimatnya, entah kenapa dia enggan untuk berbicara lebih jauh lagi saat ini.

"Hanya saja apa sajangnim ?."

"Hanya saja kenapa dia harus berpacaran dengan artis SM." Ucapnya polos sambil menggetuk – ngetuk dagunya dengan pena.

Manajer Namhoo kini berwajah datar dan ingin sekali tertawa mendengar jawaban CEO-nya ini. CEOnya ini benar – benar orang yang unik, padahal manajer Namhoo menebak ketua mereka tidak akan setuju karna mereka adalah sesama pria.

"Mungkin karna di agensi kita tidak ada artis _cute s_ eperti SM, Sajangnim."

"Yak! artis kita juga terlihat _cute_. " Kali ini giliran sang CEO yang tidak terima jika artis asuhannya dibilang tidak ada yang _cute_. Walaupun sebenarnya Hyunsuk mengakui bahwa pesaingya itu sangat pintar membuat artisnya terlihat sangat cute ketimbang artis bawahnnya yang ia didik baik itu pria atau wanita untuk menjadi sangar dan jauh dari kata feminim karna genre musiknya yang Hip Hop.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Seung hyun dan G-dragon putus. Padahal akan sangat mudah untuk ku mengawasi mereka yang berpacaran dibawah agensi yang sama."

"Kau benar, aku tidak ingin berbesanan dengan pesaing ku itu, kau tahu kan dia itu gila uang."

 **Duagh** … lagi – lagi manajer Namhoo ingin sekali tertawa terpingkal – pingkal mendengar jawaban sang CEO.

 **CEKLEEEK** …. Pintu ruangan Hyunsuk pun terbuka, menampilkan TOP yang baru saja datang dengan pakaian…..rapi –"

"Kau ini mau kemana memakai Tuxedo biru begitu ?." Heran Hyunsuk ketika melihat TOP memakai tuxedo birunya dengan sepatu pentofel mengkilat dan rambut yang disisir rapi persis seperti perform MAMA 2013 lalu.

"Sajangnim, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu….." Ucap TOP yang perlahan berjalan kearah CEOnya dengan suara dalam yang amat sangat berat hingga membuat Hyunsuk hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar, apa lagi sekarang yang TOP mau. Apakah dirinya akan mengancam untuk keluar dari YG. No! Hyunsuk tidak akan membiarkan TOP keluar dari YG. TOP itu benar – benar pria berbakat sama seperti anggota Big Bang lainnya.

.

.

 **[SM Officer]**

.

"Maafkan aku Seung hyun." Lirih sosok namja mungil yang saat ini sedang memandang foto seorang namja tampan diponsel miliknya.

"Yesung kau sudah siap ?." Tanya Kim manajer kepada Yesung yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang tunggu. Saat ini SM mengadakan Konferensi Pers untuk Yesung untuk menjelaskan artikel yang sudah beredar saat ini mengenai dirinya dan TOP.

"Ne, manajer." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum, sekali lagi Yesung bercermin ke kaca untuk melihat penampilan dirinya sebelum benar – benar keluar. Terlihat sangat buruk. Mata yang sembab, bibir yang pucat dan aura mata yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ini adalah pilihan mu Yesung." Ucap Yesung tersenyum miris. Di ingatnya lagi beberap jam lalu saat dirinya dipanggil oleh Petinggi SM.

.

 **[Flashback]**

.

"Kau sudah membaca artikel mu, eum ?." Tanya Youngmin pada Yesung.

"Sudah Sajangnim." Jawab Yesung yang sedikit tidak bersemangat, karena Yesung mengingat saat membaca artikel tentang dirinya dengan TOP banyak sekali komentar negatif untuk dirinya dan itu membuat Yesung down.

"Lalu ?."

"Aku akan berpisah dengan Seung hyun." Medengar keputusan Yesung, Youngmin langsung tersenyum senang. Inilah jawaban yang Youngmin inginkan. Youngmin merasa lebih aman jika artis bawahannya tidak memiliki skandal percintaan dan fokus pada pekerjaan mereka untuk berkarir dan mencari uang tentunya.

"Bagus…katakan itu di depan wartawan bahwa artikel itu tidak benar."

.

.

 **[Konferensi Pers]**

.

Terlihat disebuah ruangan khusus untuk Press con sudah banyak dipenuhi oleh wartawan, mengingat ini merupakan berita yang sangat menggeparkan media sosial di seluruh dunia. Dua artis hallyu menjalin hubungan.

"Terima kasih atas wartawan yang sudah datang kesini. Selama satu jam ke depan kami akan memberikan kalian kebebasan untuk bertanya mengenai perihal skandal antara artis kami dengan aggota Big Bang tersebut."

 **KLIIK…. KLIIKK** ….. kini semua wartawan langsung membidik target mereka yaitu Kim Yesung yang sudah mulai memasuki ruangan. Dengan seyum yang dipaksakan Yesung menyapa para wartawa tersebut dan sesekali membungkukkan badannya.

"Yesung-ssi apakah benar kau dan Choi Seung hyun berpacaran ?."

 **DHEG** …. Baru saja Yesung duduk, pertanyaan itu sudah diajukan lebih dulu. Apa mereka tidak lihat Yesung baru saja duduk, setidaknya berilah sedikit waktu untuk Yesung bernafas sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu pihak YG sudah memberi konfirmasi atau belum, tapi di sini aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu." Ucap Yesung tegas yang mengeluarkan aura wibawanya ke media, dimana tiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Yesung akan direkam dan dicatat setiap katanya membuat Yesung sedikit gugup.

 **KLIK…. KLIIIKK….KLIIKK** …. terdengar suara jepretan kamera yang begitu banyak, membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aku dan Seung hyu-."

 **ZEEB** …. Tiba – tiba lampu ruangan menjadi padam seketika sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan hanya dapat berbisik – bisik apa yang sedang terjadi.

"DOM DADA DIVA DADA DOOM." Terdengar suara musik Big Bang TOP dengan lagu Dom Dada memenuhi ruangan.

 **ZEEEB** … satu lampu sorot tembak menyala kearah Yesung, hingga Yesung mau tidak mau harus menutup matanya dengan tangannya karna sinar yang sangat silau masuk ke mata.

"Cheonsa." **DHEG** … jantung Yesung berdetak dengan cepat saat mendengar suara berat husky tersebut.

 **TAP…. TAP…. TAP…** Terdengar suara langkah kaki bergema diruangan press con, lampu sorot yang semula mengarah ke Yesung kini berpindah kearah pintu masuk.

 **KREEEET** …. Pintu perlahan terbuka namun tidak ada siapapun di ujung pintu membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan menjadi bingung termasuk Yesung.

"Ada apa ini ?." Tanya manajer kim yang berdiri tidak jauh dari samping Yesung.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu."

Gelapnya ruangan membuat Yesung tidak bisa melihat siapa pun yang ada didalam ruangan dan **GEEEB** …Yesung merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya yang semula menatap kearah pintu kini menjadi menyamping.

"Showtime." Ucap TOP sebelum menjatuhkan mic yang ia pegang dan refleks mendengar suara mic terjatuh kelantai yang menimbulkan bunyi melengkingkan telinga, lampu sorot langsung mengarah kearah Yesung kembali.

"WOOW, Cepat foottooo mereka!."

 **KLIIK… KLIIIK… KLIIKK** …semua kamera tidak luput membidik kearah dua bintang hallyu yang saat ini sedang berciuman menjadi sorotan publik . Siapa lagi kalau TOP dan Yesung.

"Mmmhh..." Leguh Yesung saat merasakan TOP melumat bibirnya, merasakan sang kekasih memukul – mukul dadanya TOP pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Choi Se-seung hyun ssi..." Panggil salah satu wartawan.

"Tolong tulis berita kami dengan bagus." Kemudian TOP membawa Yesung meninggalkan ruangan press con begitu saja tanpa peduli wartawan yang masih saja meneriaki namanya untuk meminta jawaban lebih lanjut.

.

.

Dan setelah kejadian itu keluarlah artikel mengenai kejadian di press con yang langsung beredar di dunia maya.

 **[NEW] TOP BIG BANG RESMI BERPACARAN DENGAN YESUNG SUPER JUNIOR**

 _Hari ini (04/08) setalah Dispact mengeluarkan artikel "_ _ **TOP BIG BANG MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN DENGAN YESUNG SUPER JUNIOR**_ _" Personil Big Bang TOP sendiri, telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa memang benar dirinya berpacaran dengan salah satu anggota Super Junior Yesung. Hal ini diperkuat oleh foto – foto yang berhasil diambil oleh wartawan yang menghadiri press con, dimana kedua bintang hallyu ini berciuman di depan publik._

 _Bahkan kedua agensi tidak membantah, salah satu pihak SM mengatakan "Benar, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama sebulan. Tolong berikan cinta kepada mereka berdua." Dan setelah itu, pihak YG juga membenarkan berita tersebut dengan mengatakan "Kejadian di press con hari ini bukanlah settingan, itu adalah kebenaran. Tolong dukung mereka berdua."_

 _Selamat kepada TOP dan Yesung yang telah resmi berpacaran dan menjadi satu – satu idola boygrup pertama yang berpacaran._

.

.

 **[Other Side | Super Junior dorm]**

.

"Gilaaaa! Gilaaa….Apa kita sedang menonton drama ?!." Teriak Heechul histeris saat menonton TV, dimana TOP membuat suasana press con Yesung yang semula ingin mengkonfirmasi bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman, malah dibuat kacau oleh TOP dan Heechul menyukainya. Sungguh.

 **PLETAK** …

"Aww yak!." Ringgis Donghae saat merasakan kepalanya dijitak oleh Eunhyuk.

"Tutup mulut mu, kau terlalu lebar membukanya." Omel Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae terlalu berlebihan membuka mulutnya saat menonton press con.

"A-aku terkejut tahuuu." Bela Donghae yang sejujurnya adalah hal wajar jika Donghae terkejut bahkan semua member Super Junior juga sama terkejutnya dengan Donghae.

"Siaal." Geram Kyuhyun sambil memukul bantal sofa.

"Hei Kyu, kalau cemburu jangan seperti itu, masa kau tidak senang melihat Yesung hyung dengan TOP." Ucap Kangin yang to the point.

"Senang ? yang ada Yesung hyung dalam bahaya!." Kali ini Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Kesal karena Yesung benar – benar akan dalam bahaya jika hubungan Yesung dan TOP saat ini sudah diketahui publik.

"MWOO! Apa maksud mu maknae ?." Tanya Heechul yang sedikit khawatir karena ini menyangkut adik kesayangannya.

"Saat itu ketika aku janjian untuk olahraga pagi bersama Yesung hyung ….." Jeda Kyuhyun sambil menatap semua member Super Junior satu persatu dengan tatapan serius, bahkan akibat tatapan serius Kyuhyun semua member menelan ludahnya kasar untuk menunggu jawabannya.

"….Yesung hyung dilempari telur oleh orang tidak dikenal."

"APAAAAAAAAA!." Teriak semua heboh.

.

 **[Other Side | Big Bang dorm]**

.

"Dia mengambil tindakan bodoh." Ucap G-Dragon yang masih menonton press con yang sekarang sudah terlihat kacau dilayar TV.

"Kenapa hyung ? bukankah tindakan Seung hyung terlihat keren ."

"Keren jika banyak masyarakat menyukai mereka. Tapi jika tidak, bagaimana ?." Jelas G – dragon yang mengigit kukunya bertanda dirinya sedang bingung, khawatir dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada TOP dan Yesung setelah mereka berdua sudah mempublikasikan hubungannya.

"Benar juga! Aish… TOP hyung pabo!." Teriak Seungri yang mulai cemas.

"Gomawo, akan ku sampaikan kepada manajer..." **PIIP** … G-dragon, Taeyang dan Seungri yang sedang berbicara menjadi teralihkan fokusnya, kini mereka bertiga menatap Daesung yang baru saja menerima panggilan entah dari siapa.

"Ada apa ? ." Tanya Taeyang.

"Kalian ingat tentang ledakan petasan yang hampir menimpa TOP hyung ?." Semua member yang mendengar pertanyaan Daesung hanya mengganguk memberikan jawaban.

"Aku mendapatkan laporan bahwa pada saat itu ada orang yang memalsukan ID card untuk masuk sebagai staff dan mereka menyalakan ledakan petasan tersebut untuk melukai TOP hyung."

"Berarti mereka adalah..…" Ucap Seungri sambil menatap satu persatu hyungnya yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Kita harus memperingatkan TOP hyung."

.

.

TOP dan Yesung sudah mempublikasikan hubungan mereka.

Bukan hanya Yesung, tapi para Haters juga sudah mulai bergerak untuk melukai TOP.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ?

.

TBC

.

* * *

Gimana sama chapter ini ? ^^a

Aku minta maaf untuk yang minta Kyu-G atau GTOP version ._. aku tidak bisa membuatnya.

Mungkin aku akan memasukkan moment mereka di sela – sela FF nanti, hehehe

Oh ya, mungkin FF ini bakal update lagi bulan depan, karna Kimmie bulan ini akan sidang Skripsi :"D

Minta doa ya heheheh :"3

* * *

Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah sempat memberikan review kemarin^^

AuraKim, Albino's Deer, 4ever, kim rose, kys134, AulChan12, , Eun810, turtle choi, hlyeyenpls, rikarika, sweetyYeollie, EkaOkta3424, mimuma, Harpaairiry, cassandraelf, deraelf, Who, angel sparkyu, hyena lee, Jiji Park, cloud, Kyutiesung, CloudSparkyuLove, ajib4ff, Jy, dewinyonyakang, yenieriyah, Kkuru-chan, sekarzane, GaemCloud347, Shanti, Witatri73424 , jongtwins, cho loekyu07, CloudYesungie, dewiikyu24, yesung ukeku, ressalini

* * *

See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

.

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

Cyber Bullying

TopSung Version

©2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Cyber Bullying

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Comfort, Romance, Life.

 **Pairing** : TOPSung (TOP  & Yesung).

Slight : KyuSung (Kyuhyun & Yesung), GTOP (G-dragon & TOP)

 **Cast** : Super Junior, BigBang

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning :**

1\. YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE!

2\. Akan ada adegan kekerasan dan pembullyian di FF ini.

3\. Di sarankan sebelum membaca FF ini, bacalah FF – **Who Are You** , agar mengerti.

4\. Diharapkan yang tidak suka melihat Idolanya di bully. Don't read^^

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

TopSung Version

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Rapper dan Ballad adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Tapi, siapa sangka jika Rapper dari Big Bang menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Lead vocal Super Junior. Setelah agensi mengkonfirmasi hubungan kedua Idol hallyu tersebut. Banyak penggemar menyambut dengan baik dan ada juga yang tidak, mereka biasa disebut dengan Haters. Bagaimana TOP & Yesung menghadapi haters mereka ?

* * *

.

.

"Ada apa ini ?." Tanya manajer kim yang berdiri tidak jauh dari samping Yesung. Baik Yesung dan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan saat ini terlihat kacau. Semua rencana yang sudah disusun dengan baik, berantakan dalam sekejab karena ulah seseorang yang tidak diketahui.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu manajer." Lirih Yesung dengan suara agak gemetar.

Gelapnya ruangan saat ini membuat Yesung tidak bisa melihat siapa pun dan apapun yang ada di dalam ruangan dan **GREEEB** …Yesung merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya yang semula menatap kearah pintu kini menjadi menyamping.

"Showtime." Ucap TOP sebelum menjatuhkan mic yang ia pegang ke lantai dan refleks saat mendengar suara mic terjatuh yang menimbulkan bunyi melengkingkan telinga, lampu sorot pun langsung mengarah ke arah Yesung kembali.

"WOOW, Cepat foottooo mereka!." Teriak salah satu wartwan pada kamerannya.

 **KLIIK… KLIIIK… KLIIKK** …semua kamera sekarang tidak luput membidik ke arah dua bintang hallyu yang saat ini sedang berciuman. Siapa lagi kalau bukan TOP dan Yesung.

"Mmmhh..." Leguh Yesung saat merasakan TOP mulai melumat bibirnya, merasakan sang kekasih memukul – mukul dadanya, TOP perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan rasa sedikit kecewa.

"Choi seung hyun-ssi..." Panggil salah satu wartawan dengan gugup.

"Tolong tulis berita kami dengan bagus." Ucap TOP yang kemudian membawa Yesung meninggalkan ruangan _press_ con begitu saja tanpa peduli wartawan yang masih saja meneriaki namanya untuk meminta jawaban lebih lanjut.

"Maaf kalian semua tidak bisa masuk kedalam." Ucap manajer dan para keamanan yang sedang menahan para wartawan agar tidak ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengejar Yesung dan TOP yang baru saja masuk ke gedung utama.

"Seung hyun..." Panggil Yesung yang saat ini sedang ditarik paksa oleh TOP. Bukannya menoleh atau memperlambat jalannya, TOP terus berjalan menelusuri lorong kantor SM.

"LEPASKAN!.." Teriak Yesung sambil menghempaskan pegangannya dengan kasar sehingga tautan tangan mereka menjadi terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?."

"Tentu saja membawa mu pergi." Jawab TOP santai sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan akibat berdesakan dengan para wartawan tadi.

"Maksud ku, ahh… sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke Press con."

 **GREEB** …. Cegah TOP langsung dengan memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang saat sang kekasih hendak kembali ke ruangan _Press con_ untuk memverifikasi kembali hubungannya dengan TOP, bahwa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan seperti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hajima..." Lirih TOP ditelinga Yesung dengan erat.

"Aku..."

"Hajima…" Ucap TOP lagi yang benar – benar tidak ingin Yesung pergi ke _Press con_ dan mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu.

"Aku akan berjuang demi dirimu, kumohon berjuanglah demi diriku juga. Apa kau lupa dengan pesan ku itu cheonsa ? Kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkan diriku ? apa aku tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan ?." Tanya TOP bertubi – tubi pada Yesung dengan nada yang memilukan.

"…" Diam. Yesung memilih untuk diam. Karena, mendengar suara TOP yang sedang dalam keadaan hancur seperti ini sangat menyakitkan hati Yesung.

"Jawab aku cheonsa." Ucap TOP dengan nada yang sedikit tegas.

Perlahan Yesung membalikkan badannya menjadi kearah TOP, memegang erat tuxedo biru tua di depannya ini dan menatap wajah sang kekasih yang sudah bertindak sangat berani atau bodoh. Karena bagi Yesung berani dan bodoh itu hanya berbeda sedikit.

"Apa kau menangis ?." Tanya Yesung dengan suara paraunya sekaligus meledek TOP yang wajahnya sudah basah, basah karena air mata yang jatuh dikedua pipinya.

"Tidak, aku sedang tertawa." Jawab TOP yang membuat Yesung terkekeh paksa namun berwajah sedih berlinangan air mata juga, kenapa disaat seperti ini TOP masih saja suka bercanda.

"Kau sangat manis." Puji TOP sambil mengusap air mata Yesung dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat tampan sehabis menangis seperti ini." Kesal Yesung sambil mengusap kedua pipi TOP yang basah dengan tangannya.

Kini sepasang kekasih beda grup ini saling mengusap pipi sambil tertawa renyah bersama. Biarlah lorong yang sunyi dan sepi ini menjadi saksi bisu mereka berdua, bagaimana Yesung dan TOP saling menjaga satu sama lain.

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

 _TopSung Version_

Chapter 3

Happy Reading^^

.

.

 **[Big Bang | Variety Show |Hello Counselor]**

 **.**

"Hari ini bintang tamu kita adalah Boy grup terkenal." Tanya MC – Shin Dong Yeop pada MC – Tae Gyun dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Benarkah ? siapa itu ?." Penasaran MC – Tae Gyun dengan menampilkan ekpressi kagetnya kepada MC – Dong Yeop yang mengatakan Boy grup terkenal.

"Mereka pertama kali datang ke sini." Lanjut MC – Lee Yeongja dengan semangat dan membuat semua orang menjadi tambah penasaran.

"Pantas saja produser menyuruh kita berpakaian rapi seperti ini." Mendengar perkataan MC – Jeong Chan Woo, semua penonton yang berada di studio langsung tertawa.

"Apa kalian penasaran siapa mereka ?." Tanya MC – Tae Gyun pada penonton dan semua penonton dengan serempak menjawab 'Iya' dengan nyaring dan lantang.

"Oke, Kita langsung panggil saja…"

"….Ini diaaaa BIG BANG…."

Setelah MC - Shin Dong Yeop memanggil nama Big Bang, satu persatu anggota masuk ke studio dimulai dari G-dragon, Taeyang, Seungri, Daesung dan TOP. Semua penonton dan MC yang melihat personil Big Bang langsung menyambut dengan senang dan riuh dengan tepuk tangan.

Setelah Big Bang memperkenalkan diri masing – masing di depan penonton dan pemirsa dirumah, acara pun dimulai dengan sesi mengobrol satu sama lain. Dimulai dengan obrolan tentang album _comeback_ mereka yang terbagi menjadi empat bagian yaitu made serie M, A, D dan E.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan obrolan mengulas kebiasaan anggota Big Bang saat mereka mabuk, tidak ada pekerjaan dan aktivitas saat mereka berkarir diluar Korea.

"Seung hyun, kenapa kau memakai nama panggung T.O.P ?." Tanya MC Jeong Chan Woo yang penasaran terhadap nama panggung TOP.

TOP yang sudah mulai ditanyai langsung menatap kearah kamera dengan wajah serius.

"Senior ku se7en memberikan nama T.O.P pada ku dan memanggil ku TOP TOP TOP jadi kupikir itu bagus." Cerita TOP yang disambut tawa oleh semua MC dan juga penonton. Pasalnnya TOP bercerita dengan nada melucu.

"Tiffany, Sunny, Krystal , Suho, Chen, Leeteuk, Kangin, GD, TOP, Key, siapa lagi artis yang memakai nama panggung ketimbang nama asli mereka ?." Tanya MC Jeong Chan Woo pada bintang tamu yang kini telah hadir.

"Akh! Jangan lupakan Yesung, kau tidak ingin pacarnya marah dan membanting dirimu kan." Mendengar penuturan MC – Lee Yeongja, semua MC yang berada di studio langsung tertawa dan buru – buru meminta maaf pada pria berambut silver di samping Seungri yaitu TOP. Sontak saja TOP yang menerima perlakuan tersebut hanya dapat tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabar lead vocal Super Junior ?." Bukannya berhenti, MC - Tae Gyun malah semakin meyinggung lead vocal Super Junior kepada TOP, menginggat berita mengenai dirinya yang sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Yesung masih hangat dibicarakan oleh penggemar dan netizen korea.

"Oh! Super Junior sering datang kemari kan ?." Timpal MC – Lee Yeongja lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh teman MC lainnya, TOP yang mendengar nama Super Junior lagi langsung bertingkah aneh dengan tersenyum – senyum tidak jelas.

"Haruskah aku menelfonnya." Ucap TOP berpura – pura kesal.

"Hahahaha…." Tawa MC saat melihat reaksi lucu TOP yang sedikit kesal tapi malu – malu, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat MC semakin gencar ingin tahu lebih tentang hubungan TOP dan Yesung.

"Apakah kau tidak takut pada CEO mereka?." Tanya MC – Shin Dong Yeop yang semua orang sudah tahu bagaimana sifat CEO dari SM itu.

"Tunggu ? apakah ini acara invetigasi ?." Balik tanya TOP yang sekarang sudah berdiri seakan – akan dirinya ingin pergi dari studio, melihat tingkah lucu TOP membuat semua penonton tertawa lagi. Namun, tidak lama TOP kembali duduk ditempatnya dan melanjutkan acara mengobrolnya.

"Aku hanya takut, jika aku mengajak jalan kekasih ku dia akan meminta uang dan aku akan bangkrut." Ucap TOP akhirnya dengan nada sedikit serius namun bercanda. Dan, sekali lagi TOP berhasil membuat para penonton, MC beserta anggota Big Bang tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Bisakah acara ini kembali ke jalan (topik) yang benar, bintang tamunya bukan Seung hyung saja." Ucap Seungri dengan muka yang dibuat marah dan sedikit kesal di depan kamera. Karena, dirinya belum juga ditanyai. Padahal Seungri sudah berpenampilan habis – habisan untuk acara ini agar terlihat keren. Tapi, tetap saja yang menjadi bintang di Veriaty Show tidak lain adalah GD atau TOP.

"Hahaha…. Seungri kita marah." Ucap G-Dragon yang melihat maknaenya ngambek, semua anggota pun langsung memeluk maknae dan penonton yang berada di studio hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah laku Big Bang.

.

.

 **[Gwanghwamun** | **Fanmeeting Super Junior]**

.

Terlihat di daerah Gwanghwamun banyak sekali wanita berusia 15 tahun sampai dengan 30 tahunan baik berseragam atau tidak sedang berkumpul dengan atribut pernak – pernik berwarna biru, saking banyaknya terlihat seperti antrian yang ingin menonton konser. Ah…ternyata benar itu adalah ELF, penggemar dari Super Junior yang sedang mengantri untuk meminta tanda tangan dari idola mereka masing – masing.

Hari ini Super Junior mengadakan Fanmeeting untuk mempromosikan lagu Devil sekaligus memper-erat hubungan dengan para penggemarnya.

"Oppa! Oppa, bagaimana penampilan ku hari ini ?." Tanya salah satu ELF sambil menyodorkan poster berwajah pria penggemar kartun Nemo untuk di tanda tangani.

"Kau cantik dan manis seperti peri (ELF) ." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum saat melihat penggemarnya berputar untuk memperlihatkan gaunnya.

"Dasar perayu." Ledek namja mungil yang duduk tepat disamping Donghae, walaupun dirinya berceloteh ria untuk meledek dongsaengnya, tapi tangan dan matanya tetap bekerja dengan baik. Dimana tangan tetap sibuk untuk memberikan tanda tangan dan mata untuk melihat penggemarnya.

"Yesung oppa memang tidak pernah dirayu TOP ne ?."

 **Uhuk** …. Mendengar penggemar melontarkan pertanyaan pribadi pada dirinya, membuat Yesung langsung memerah. Sontak saja penggemar donghae dan dirinya langsung tertawa melihat salah satu oppadeulnya malu – malu.

"Yak! te-tentu saja pernah." Jawab Yesung malu – malu dan dengan cepat Yesung memberikan poster yang sudah ia tanda tangani pada gadis berambut kuncir dua.

"Oppa lucu sekali, hahaha Gomawo oppa." Ucap penggemar Yesung sambil membungkukkan badan.

Dari kejauhan Yesung terus melihat penggemarnya itu, dimana wanita itu masih saja menertawakan dirinya. Namun, wajah sebelnya berganti dengan senyuman, Yesung sangat senang karena penggemarnya tidak ada yang membenci hubungannya dengan TOP malah mereka semua setuju dan selalu memberikan dukungan padanya.

"Mana yang kau pilih Super Junior atau TOP ?." Tanya penggemar selanjutnya tanpa basa – basi membuat Yesung yang sedang minum langsung buru – buru menghentikan minumnya dan menatap kearah seorang wanita yang wajahnya ditutup oleh masker hitam.

"Tentu saja Super Junior." Jawab Yesung dengan tersenyum hangat tanpa tahu bahwa wanita didepannya ini bukanlah salah satu penggemarnya.

"Bisakah oppa menuliskan sesuatu di bawah poster ini untuk ku ?." Minta wanita itu dengan menyodorkan poster besar bergambar Yesung. Dan, dengan senang hati Yesung mengagguk.

"Jadi kau ingin oppa menuliskan apa ? Jika kata – kata gombal seperti Donghae lakukan, oppa tidak bisa hahaha." Ucap Yesung sambil tertawa ketika melihat Donghae yang ketahuan sering menuliskan kalimat – kalimat gombal pesan untuk penggemarnya.

"Batu sungai tidak akan pernah cocok dengan batu berlian."

 **DHEG** … tawa Yesung langsung terhenti seketika saat mendengar penuturan penggemarnya. Pena yang sudah siap untuk menuliskan sesuatu tiba – tiba terlihat sedikit bergetar ditangan Yesung.

"Kenapa oppa ? apakah sulit ?." Tanya wanita itu sambil bersmirk dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Akh… tentu saja tidak." Jawab Yesung dengan tersenyum. Sekarang Yesung tahu, bahwa wanita didepannya ini adalah Hatersnya. Dengan bersenandu riang Yesung bersikap seperti biasanya, sejujurnya Yesung takut namun Yesung tidak ingin ketakutannya ini terlihat di depan Hatersnya.

"Terima kasih oppa dan ini untuk oppa." Wanita itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah bingkisan kado dengan pita berwarna merah didepan Yesung.

Melihat bingkisan di depannya, Yesung awalnya ragu apakah dirinya harus mengambil kado itu atau tidak, megginggat siapa wanita yang baru saja pergi adalah hatersnya. Donghae yang berada disamping Yesung menatap bingung, kenapa Yesung terus memandangi kado berpita merah dan mengabaikan penggemarnya yang sendari tadi memanggil – manggil dirinya.

"Hyuung!." Panggil Donghae yang membuyarkan pikiran Yesung.

"Akh Yak! Donghae kau mengejutkan ku ?." Marah Yesung yang dikagetkan oleh Donghae.

"Habis kau melamun hyung, lihat tuh wajah Pabo mu di foto oleh penggemar mu. Hahaha." Ledek Donghae dan penggemar yang ketahuan sudah mengambil foto Yesung hanya senyum – senyum tidak jelas.

"Biar saja, lagi pula aku tetap tampan kan." Dan pertanyaan Yesung pun dibalas anggukan oleh penggemarnya dengan teriakan histeris.

"Lihat…" Ledek Yesung pada Donghae dan dengan cepat Yesung memindahkan kado berpita merah tersebut ke box belakang, dimana box tersebut di siapkan untuk tempat menampung segala hadiah dari fans.

.

.

Fanmeeting sudah berjalan selama tiga jam lamanya. Namun, para penggemar Super Junior seperti tidak pernah habis. Lihat saja sekarang panjang antrian bukannya terlihat memendek malah semakin memanjang.

"Selanjutnya." Ucap Yesung tanpa menoleh kearah penggemarnya yang baru saja memberikan poster gambarnya.

"Bolehkah aku memeluk mu ?." Minta penggemarnya dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh masker hitam bergambar mahkota kuning ditengahnya seperti masker yang sering digunakan oleh penggemar Big Bang yaitu VIP.

"Maaf aku tidak biasa memeluk fansku, di Fanmeeting ini hanya boleh jabat tangan, tanya jawab dan tanda tangan." Jawab Yesung sekenanya, karena aktivitas Fanmeeting sudah membuat Yesung lelah dan tidak bisa fokus pada penggemarnya.

"Kau ingin aku menulis apa di poster milik mu ini ?." Tanya Yesung yang masih saja belum menatap penggemarnya. Perlahan penggemar itu melepaskan topi yang melekat dikepalanya dan membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Tulis….AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI MU." Teriak penggemar itu hingga membuat Yesung tersentak kaget.

"KYAAAAAAAA…." Histeris semua penggemar yang tidak bisa menahan kekagumam mereka terhadap tindakan pria yang saat ini sedang menyamar sebagai penggemar Yesung Super Junior. Siapakah dia ?

"Se-seung hyun." Kaget Yesung tidak percaya saat melihat TOP didepan matanya. Ah ternyata penggemar tadi adalah TOP Big Bang. Pantas saja pengemar histeris melihat salah satu anggota dari grup hallyu datang ke acara Fanmeeting.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?." Tanya Yesung yang senang sekaligus panik dan marah mungkin, pasalnya TOP sekarang berada di kerumunan penggemarnya tanpa pemberitauan terlebih dahulu. Apakah TOP itu bodoh, selalu bertindak tanpa dipikirkan dulu.

"Yak! Jawab aku, kenapa kau malah memberikan tanda tangan pada penggemar ku." Kesal Yesung karena melihat TOP sibuk membagikan tanda tangan pada penggemarnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika penggemar mu ini menghimpit ku." Keluh TOP yang sekarang di serbu oleh penggemar Yesung.

"Yak! Kalian itu penggemar ku atau penggemarnya Dinosaurus ini." Teriak Yesung kesal namun bercanda dan semua ELF yang datang hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kesini ?." Ucap Yesung yang menggulang pertanyaan untuk TOP.

"Tentu saja meminta tanda tangan Yesung oppa." Balas TOP dengan santai dan menekan kata 'oppa' dengan nada dibuat imut. sontak saja hal itu membuat Yesung merah dan malu.

"KYAAAAA….. MEREKA CUTEEEE." Teriak ELF lagi yang sendari tadi menonton mereka berdua dengan wajah senyam senyum. Betapa beruntungnya para ELF hari ini, mendapatkan tanda tangan Yesung dan bonus tanda tangan dari TOP Big Bang juga.

Alhasil kedatangan TOP, membuat Fanmeeting menjadi semakin heboh dan tidak lama TOP memposting sebuah foto di Instagram miliknya yaitu Foto dimana TOP sedang bersama para ELF dengan _caption_ difoto tersebut :

 _Dengan ELF yang luar biasa^^_

 _Yesung-ssi tidak memberikan ku tanda tangannya :"(_

 _Padahal aku sudah seperti ELF #Fanmeeting #SuperJunior_

Sontak saja postingan IG milik TOP langsung dibanjiri komentar dan juga liker dari para VIP dan juga penggemar Super Junior dalam hitungan menit.

 **ID [Brown** ] kyaaa…. Senang melihat Oppa dengan ELF^^.

 **ID [PiELF]** Oppa kurang beruntung, hahaha.

 **ID [Peeps]** Keluar dari Big Bang, mereka tidak butuh dirimu brengsek.

 **ID [JoyVIP]** Cieee…. Yang dateng ke Fanmeeting pacar, hahaha.

 **ID [Violet]** Yesung is B*TCH.

 **ID [BabyShu]** OMG! Apakah sekarang kau seorang ELF. Hahahah.

 **ID [SungSung]** T-SUNG Couple sweet! o

Sejak terungkapnnya berita salah satu anggota Big Bang TOP dan Super Junior Yesung terkuak di publik oleh Dispact 3 bulan lalu, banyak teman artis mereka berdua atau penggemar dan masyarakat setuju dan memberikan dukungan pada kedua pasangan tersebut. Bahkan TOP tidak segan – segan memposting hal – hal yang menyangkut sang kekasih seperti postingan tadi. Namun, ada juga yang tidak setuju khususnya netizen yang menggangap TOP dan Yesung tidak cocok bagaikan langit dan bumi.

TOP yang notabennya cuek dan tidak peduli pada Haters tidak pernah mengambil pusing tentang kritikan atau komentar yang ditinggalkan mereka di akun sosial medianya, yang ada malah TOP balik menantang para Haters bahkan mempermalukan kembali haters tersebut.

Ingat dengan kisah Haters TOP dimana TOP memfoto kometar hatersnya dan mempostingnya kembali di IG miliknya. Sontak saja, penggemar TOP yang melihat lagsung menyerang haters tersebut dengan membabi buta. Jadi, tidak banyak Haters menyerang TOP di dunia maya.

Berbeda dengan Yesung, para Haters malah senang menyerang Yesung melalui dunia maya, karena bagi mereka semua Yesung itu lemah dan tidak akan mengambil tindakan seperti TOP dan juga kondisi Yesung itu sangat mudah dibuat down oleh Haters.

.

.

 **[YG entertainment]**

.

"Kau harus ingat, walaupun hubungan mu sudah dikonfirmasi. Kau harus tetap berkarya." Nasehat dari petinggi YG pada namja berambut silver di depannya.

"Ne, Sajangnim. Aku berjanji akan terus berkarya. Tapi, Sajangnim berita ku tidak mempengaruhi nilai saham perusahaan kan ?." Tanya Seung hyun alias TOP hati – hati ketika membahas saham perusahaannya.

"Hahahaha…. Tenang saja, berita seperti itu tidak akan membuat nilai saham perusahaan kita turun." Yang Hyun Suk pun menepuk – nepuk bahu TOP layaknya seoarang ayah yang sedang berbicara pada anaknya agar tidak merasa khawatir , TOP sudah memilih jalannya sendiri dan itu adalah masalah pribadinya. YG tidak pernah ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi artis asuhannya yang terpenting masalah pribadi anak asuhannya tidak mempengaruhi karya mereka di dunia musik.

"Benarkah ? bagaimana bisa ?." Tanya TOP yang heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Karena artis – artis ku bisa menghasilkan uang dengan royality dari lagu walaupun penjualan album menurun, hahaha." TOP yang mendengar alasan dibalik itu semua hanya dapat menatap datar petingginya itu. Ternyata itu alasan CEO mereka santai begini.

'11 – 12 dengan pesaingnya.' Pikir TOP dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Aku malah khawatir dengan SM, karena ku dengar banyak dari penggemar grup kekasih mu mengembalikan pembelian album." Cerita HyunSuk entah apa maksud dari dirinya menceritakan hal tersebut pada TOP.

"Ku dengar juga begitu." Balas TOP dengan menghembuskan nafas frustasinya. Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini TOP tidak bisa membantu kekasihnya. Padahal kalau masalah uang saja TOP bisa bantu, bukankah dirinya memiliki banyak sekali uang yang selama ini ia sudah kumpulkan dari hasil kerja kerasnya.

'Tunggu ? benar juga.' Batin TOP yang mendapatkan ide gila.

"Kita bisa membeli album mereka dengan jumlah banyak kan ?." Ucap TOP dengan wajah hebohnya dan juga ucapan yang tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Yak! jangan mulai SEUNG HYUUN!." Teriak Hyunsuk dengan tatapan horrornya saat mendengar ide dari TOP, tentu saja horror. Mana mungkin YG menghabiskan stock uang mereka untuk membeli album pesaingnya dengan jumlah banyak.

"Kan pakai uang ku Sajangnim." Balas TOP sambil sedikit cemberut. Dan, seperti biasa Hyunsuk mengambil map dimeja miliknya dan menggulungnya lalu…

 **TAK… TAK…**

"Yak! Sajangnim, appo… appoo." Rintih TOP saat Hyunsuk memukul dirinya dengan gulungan map.

"Kau itu! aku mengaji mu karena aku ingin kau menyimpan uang mu untuk hal – hal yang berguna dimasa depan. Saat kau tidak menjadi artis kau bisa menggunakan uang mu untuk membuka usaha, bukannya menghaburkan uang sembarangan." Kali ini Hyunsuk mengomel sekaligus menceramahi TOP atas pikiran bodohnya.

"Tenang saja, di masa depan aku akan baik – baik saja, karena kekasih ku sangat pintar berbisnis."

"Aish… dasar anak nakal, dengarkan kata – kata orang tua, paboo!." **TAK… TAK…** lagi dan lagi Hyunsuk memukul TOP dengan gulungan mapnya.

Ah… CEO dan anak asuhan tidak ada yang benar, selalu seperti anak kecil.

.

.

 **[Kantor SM entertainment]**

.

 **SRAAAAAK** ….. dengan keras petinggi SM melempar lembaran kertas setebal 10cm di depan Yesung. Saat ini Yesung dipanggil oleh Youngmin karena banyak dari penggemar tidak suka melihat hubungannya dengan TOP sehingga mereka membuat suatu petisi dimana semua FANBASE besar dari penggemar di Korea membatalkan pembelian album dan itu membuat SM sedikit merugi.

"Kau puas!." Marah Youngmin pada Yesung dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Mianhae Sajangnim, ak-."

"Sudah ku putuskan KRY akan melakukan konser Asia dan pastikan kau menghasilkan uang lebih banyak lagi untuk menutupi kekacauan mu itu." Ucap Youngmin dengan langsung memotong perkataan Yesung.

Melihat Yesung entah kenapa Youngmin merasa selalu menjadi cepat marah, mungkin karena berkaitan dengan Yesung yang memiliki hubungan asmara dengan pesaingnya membuat penjualan album Super Junior sedikit berkurang.

"Kau sudah boleh pergi." Perintah Youngmin tanpa menatap Yesung sama sekali.

Untung saja artis asuhannya memiliki attitude yang tinggi sehingga Yesung tetap menghormati CEOnya, dengan ramah Yesung membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit meninggalkan ruangan. Perlahan Yesung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan dan baru saja Yesung memegang knop pintu Youngmin menghentikan langkah kaki Yesung.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu malah harus terjebak bersama dengan mu." Sindir Youngmin karena Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bahkan semua member Super Junior harus ikut bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan uang lebih banyak untuk menutupi kerugian yang ditimbulkan oleh Yesung.

Walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Yesung, akibat berita Yesung SM hanya mengalami kerugian 3% dan 12% akibat hal lainnya dan Youngmin dengan seenaknya menumpahkan semuannya pada Yesung.

 **Gyuut** …. Yesung mencengkram knop pintu dengan erat, sangat erat menandakan bahwa Yesung benar – benar sedang menahan amarahnya dan juga kekesalan terhadap dirinya sendiri karena yang dikatakan oleh Youngmin adalah benar menurut Yesung. Tanpa menjawab Yesung langsung keluar dari kantor CEOnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Mianhae Wookie, Kyuu." Lirih Yesung yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kedua dongsaengnya.

"Gweachana hyung, uljimma." Ucap Ryeowook yang ternyata menunggu Yesung diluar ruangan. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook memeluk tubuh hyung kesayangannya.

.

.

 **[Dorm Super Junior | 1 bulan kemudian]**

.

Hari berganti hari dan bulan berganti bulan, aktivitas Super Junior berjalan seperti biasanya. Dan hari ini seperti biasa Yesung memposting sebuah foto di akun Instagram miliknya dengan pose yang imut dan menggemaskan, tidak lupa _caption_ yang bertuliskan selamat malam untuk penggemarnya.

 **ID [Clouders]** Oppa tampan !

 **ID [Yoya]** Kenapa semakin hari oppa semakin tampan /-\\.

 **ID [Nayen]** BITCH!

 **ID [XxOoXx]** Love u Yesung oppa 3

 **ID [Yoye]** dasar **[Nayen]** serangga, Berhenti menggangu Yesung!

 **ID [SNtf]** Kau pikir dirimu sebanding dengan TOP ? belilah kaca dan bercerminlah.

 **ID [FFlow]** Aku membenci mu! Pergilah ke neraka.

 **ID [Vyo]** apakah kalian **[SNtf], [FFlow]** Haters ? hahaha kalian hidup dengan penuh dosa.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi sekarang bahwa Yesung sering kali menjadi sasaran para haters, setiap kali Yesung mengupload sesuatu di SNS untuk menyapa para penggemar, para haters akan langsung membully dan ikut berkomentar di antara ribuan penggemar Yesung, mereka semua tidak peduli jika komentarnya sudah keterlaluan dan mengganggu kenyamanan Yesung dan juga Fansnya.

.

.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan pedulikan Haters." Ucap Heechul pada Yesung yang saat ini sedang meringkuk di sofa Dorm dengan selimut untuk menutupi wajah pucatnya akibat membaca komentar – komentar untuk dirinya yang lagi – lagi Yesung tidak sengaja membaca komentar dari Haters.

Padahal Heechul selalu menasehati Yesung agar tidak mengambil pusing tentang hatersnya. Tapi Yesung masih saja bandel, untung saja saat ini Yesung hanya pucat coba pertama kali saat dirinya membaca komentar buruk, Yesung langsung menangis dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Kau lihat Taeyeon, dia wanita dan dia kuat. Kau juga harus seperti dia Yesungie." Nasehat Heechul kali ini pada Yesungnya dan Yesung hanya mengganguk.

"Tapi hyung, perkataan mereka sudah keterlaluan." Bela Ryeowook yang sibuk memainkan ponsel milik Yesung.

"Mana ku lihat." Eunhyuk pun mengambil ponsel milik Yesung yang berada ditangan Ryeowook dengan cepat, membuat Ryeowook yang sedang membaca komentar di foto milik Yesung langsung berdecak kesal.

"Ish… Hyuk Hyung kan bisa lihat dari akun IG mu sendiri."

"Malas."

Ternyata Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sedang melihat komentar – komentar dari haters di Intasgram Yesung. Ini sudah sekian kalinya Yesung diserang oleh netizen khususnya Haters yang tidak menyukai dirinya di media sosial.

"Aku ingin pulang kerumaaah." Ucap Yesung dengan nada lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kangin antar Yesung kerumahnya ?." Perintah Leeteuk dan dengan sigap Kangin bergegas memapah Yesung yang sudah bangun dari tiduran di sofa.

Kali ini Yesung terlihat pucat seperti zombie. Para haters benar benar sudah membuat mental Yesung down. Semua orang tahu Yesung itu mudah sensitive dan tersinggung terlebih dirinya tidak pernah mendapatkan komentar buruk dari netizen.

"Haa… aku ingin Yesung dan TOP putus."

"Yak! Kyuh- eh Donghae ? apa tadi itu dirimu yang mengatakannya ?." Tanya Heechul yang mengira ucapan barusan adalah Kyuhyun, mengingat Kyuhyun ingin sekali Yesung dan TOP putus.

"Kalian semua pasti juga sama dengan ku kan ? sejak mereka go publik Yesung hyung diserang seperti ini. Dimana Seung hyun di saat Yesung hyung membutuhkan dirinya ? dia malah comeback duet dengan G-dragon tanpa tahu kondisi Yesung hyung." Ucap Donghae meluapkan kekesalannya terhadap TOP.

Semua member Super Junior yang mendengar perkataan Donghae hanya bisa diam. Benar yang dikatakan Donghae, mereka semua tidak pernah melihat Yesung seperti ini, diserang dan dicerca oleh netizen.

"Dimana Kyuhyun ?." Tanya Eunhyuk yang memecahkan keheningan diantara semua member.

"Kyu bilang dia ingin keluar sebentar karena ada urusan hyung." Jawab Ryeowook dan mereka semua kembali ke dalam keheningan.

.

.

 **[Kediaman keluarga Yesung]**

.

"Aku pulaaaang." Ucap Yesung melenggang masuk kedalam kediaman rumahnya. Dengan ransel yang diseret Yesung berjalan masuk menuju ruang tamu dimana seluruh anggotanya biasa berkumpul.

"Apakah kau sudah makan Jongwonnie ?." Tanya YeMom pada Yesung dengan lembut, sesekali YeMom menggelus lengan Yesung seakan memberikan sentuhan hangat untuk anaknya sehabis bekerja dengan keras di dunia hiburan.

'Ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang eomma sekarang terlihat kurus.' Batin Yesung yang sedang memperhatikan tubuh mungil sang Ibu yang sekarang terlihat kurus.

"Apa eomma makan dengan baik ?." Kali ini Yesung balik bertanya dengan mengelus pipi sang Ibu.

"Tentu saja Jongwonnie." Mendengar jawaban sang Ibu, Yesung hanya dapat tersenyum lembut. Yesung tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya didepan keluarganya ini, jika dirinya berwajah pucat itu akan membuat keluarganya khawatir dan panik.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar ne Eomma." Setelah mengecup kedua tangan sang Ibu, Yesung menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

 **TAP… TAP…. TAP** … Yesung menyelusuri lorong lantai dua dengan tenang dan saat melewati kamar Jongjin, Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar sang adik.

 **TOK… TOK** …. Yesung mengetuk kamar Jongjin perlahan hingga sosok pria yang menempati kamar tersebut membuka pintunya.

"Kenapa hyung ?." Tanya Jongjin sambil memakan snack kesukaannya.

"Apa eomma makan dengan baik Jongjin-ah ?."

"Menurut mu hyung ?." Yesung hanya menggerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Jongjin, kenapa adiknya ini suka sekali bertanya balik. Melihat wajah bingung sang kakak yang lucu, Jongjin hanya dapat tertawa.

"Beberapa hari ini eomma tidak bisa ke Supermarket ma-."

"Mwo ? kenapa tidak bisa ? apa uang yang ku kasih kurang ?."

"Ish…dengarkan ucapan ku dulu sampai selesai hyung." Tatap Jongjin kesal ke Yesung karena sudah menyela ceritanya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya dapat memberikan tanda 'V' bertanda dirinya menyesal telah memotong ucapannya.

.

.

 **BRUUUGH** …. Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang tempat tidur. Perkataan Jongin terus saja teriang dikepala Yesung.

" _Eomma tidak bisa ke Supermarket karena beberapa kali saat eomma pulang dari Supermarket kantung belanjaan eomma pasti berantakan dan sobek hyung, aku menduga bahwa ketika eomma pulang. Eomma…. Haaa, kau pasti tahulah hyung."_

"Mianhae eomma…" Lirih Yesung sambil menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

" _Appa dan diriku, sekarang menutup WHY STYLE dan Mouse Rabbit lebih cepat hyung. Karena, baik di toko dan café sekarang menjadi rusuh. Banyak penggemar mu berkelahi disana. Yah… walaupun kami tahu mereka berkelahi karena membela mu dari…."_

"Mianhae appa, Jongjin dan…mianhae ELF." Kali ini ucapan Yesung semakin lirih dan parau.

Apakah tindakan yang ia ambil benar – benar salah. Sudah 4 bulan lamanya seluruh dunia tahu akan hubungan dirinya dan TOP, bukannya berkurang tapi semakin lama semakin parah tindakan para netizen dan Hatersnya. Sejujurnya Yesung sudah lelah dan tidak sanggup dengan ulah para Hatersnya, terlebih TOP dan dirinya sudah 1 bulan ini tidak bisa bertemu karena kesibukan jadwal mereka masing – masing.

"Aku lelah Seung hyun." Lirih Yesung yang sekarang menatap bingkai foto Visual Big Bang itu dengan ukuran besar yang terpasang di dalam kamarnya. Yesung mencoba menutup kedua matanya sejenak untuk sekedar merilekskan pikirannya yang sedang rumit saat ini.

 **Drrrttt** … Merasa ponsel miliknya bergetar, dengan malas Yesung meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku celana. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon dirinya, Yesung langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut karena hanya ada satu orang dengan ringtone dering panggilan masuk dengan lagu **Big Bang - Monster** siapa lagi kalau bukan TOP, terlebih ringtonenya adalah potongan rapping TOP yang suaranya berat dan husky – husky gimana gitu.

"Kau sudah pulang baby ?." Terdengar suara TOP yang sudah di loudspeaker oleh Yesung.

"Hemm…" Jawab Yesung dengan hanya memberikan sebuah deheman pada sang kekasih. Hari ini mood Yesung benar – benar tidak bagus, jika TOP membuat kesalahan sedikit saja hingga membuat mood Yesung tambah jelek. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Kau ada masalah Honey ?." Tanya TOP yang tahu bahwa mood Yesung sedang tidak baik, hingga TOP mencoba memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan hal – hal manis, berharap Yesungnya sedikit membagi masalahnya dengan TOP.

"Tidak." Bohong Yesung sambil memegang dada kirinya, beruntung mereka tidak melakukan video call karena jika mereka melakukan video call, TOP pasti akan melihat Yesung yang saat ini sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Sejujurnya Yesung ingin sekali menceritakan apa yang ia alami kepada TOP dan menangis sejadi – jadinya. Namun, entah kenapa bibir Yesung seperti kelu tiap kali mendengar suara TOP.

"HYUUNG….YESUUNG HYUUUNG." Terdengar teriakan cempreng suara Seungri dan Daesung disambungan telefon yang membuat Yesung langsung menggeritkan dahinya.

"Apa itu Seungri dan Daesung ? Kau sedang dimana ?."

"Aku sedang berada di Studio musik, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu lama Big Bang untuk mu ?."

"Lagu ? lagu apa ?."

"Sebentar…." Tidak lama sambungan telefon berubah menjadi video call dan Yesung langsung kaget saat melihat wajah kekasihnya beserta dua anggota Big Bang yaitu Seungri dan Daesung yang berada di Studio musik sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yesung.

"Kau hanya perlu menonton dan mendengarkan." Ucap TOP di video call dengan senyuman tampannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yesung langsung merona. Di sebrang line Yesung dapat melihat TOP sedang memposisikan ponselnya untuk menghadap kearah trio Big Bang tesebut.

'Apakah dia akan melakukan Rapping ? .' Batin Yesung saat melihat TOP memegang mic dengan gaya khasnya. Tidak lama mulailah terdengar petikan gitar yang di mainkan oleh Seungri yang membuat Yesung kaget, karena petikan gitar Seungri bernada mellow.

" _Yo_ _oo_ _, I never knew I'd find a love so true_ _._ _This one right here, is just for you…_ _"_ Ucap TOP lembut dengan mata mengarah ke ponsel yang sedang menyabungkan dirinya dengan Yesung.

"Kau benar – benar aish." Frustasi Yesung yang mendengar lirik romantis sekaligus di tatap oleh TOP dengan tajam seperti itu.

Tidak lama pukulan drum dari Daesung pun berdentum dan terdengar Seungri bernyanyi.

 _Remember that one day_ _  
_ _I held your hands and I kissed your lips, then I told you…_ _  
_ _Our love was meant to be, and always will forever_ _  
_ _Give me that happiness I get from you just being there~_

 _I always see you when I close my eyes, you're on my mind so can't you see_ _  
_ _I need you right here with me close by my side~_ _  
_ _This time fa-sho~ Gonna let you know my love, is straight from the heart_ _._ _  
_

Lalu setelah Seungri selesai dibagiannya, lagu disambung oleh Daesung.

 _Even through the hard times_ _  
_ _We made it through just fine_ _  
_ _When it hurt we put in the work, to show that I'm yours and that you're mine_ _  
_ _That's how we got this far, let's never be apart~_ _  
_ _Love_ _you're my_ _Queen_ _, I'm here for you cause you're my everything~_

 _You always made me feel like everything's gon' be alright with the things you do_ _  
_ _Because it's you the real true love of my life_ _  
_ _This time fa-sho~ gonna let you know my love is straight from the heart~_ _  
_

Dan, setelah Daesung menyelesaikan bagian nyanyiannya kini bagian TOP yaitu Rapping dan sedikit bernyanyi seperti Daesung dan Seungri tadi sampai lagu habis.

 _UH~ BABY_ _  
_ _You know I'd walk them miles_ _  
_ _Climb mountains switch up styles_ _  
_ _All I wanna do, is be with you_ _  
_ _And no matter what where when how_

 _(right here and now) We can all get down (yeah work it out)_ _  
_ _Yeah like that sound; bumpin', grindin', perfect timin'_ _  
_ _Let's dine and both be proud_

– _gonna take you on a joyride today_

 _Making you stay true never hesitate, to make love, sho'nuff_ _  
_ _You're the only one I'm ever thinkin' of_ _  
_ _Just to hold you baby, I can hardly wait_ _  
_ _As we go through the motions damn it's great, to make love, sho'nuff_ _  
_ _We gonna take it to the end and that's what's up_

 _You're the only one I wanna spend my whole life with I know_ _  
_ _Anywhere you are, that's where I will call home_

 _First just take my hand and say that you will never let it go_ _  
_ _Two hearts always beating is one forever more oohhh~_

 _Forever your my_ _love_ _, forever be my world_ _  
_ _You are the only one~_ _  
_ _The only one I'll ever need, my life is you and me~_ _  
_ _Forever your my_ _love_ _, forever be my world_ _  
_ _You are the only one~_ _  
_ _I'll never break your heart no, so baby don't let go~_

Petikan gitar Seungri semakin lama semakin pelan, menandakan bahwa lagu **Big Bang – Make Love** (English Version) akan segera berakhir dan ini adalah part yang amat sangat penting bagi TOP. Karena, part lirik terakhir merupakan ungkapan hati TOP untuk Yesungnya.

" _I'm nothin_ _g_ _without you,_ _I'm nothin_ _g_ _without you_ _._ _I'm nothin_ _g_ _without you, You're.. my love_." Ucap TOP akhirnya sebagai penutup lagu. Dan, Yesung hanya dapat menatap TOP tidak percaya dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Bagaimana lagunya cheonsa ?." Tanya TOP yang sejujurnya sedikit takut suaranya jelek dan canggung karena TOP selama ini tidak pernah bernyanyi mellow.

"BAGUS KAN HYUUUNG…" Teriak Daesung dan Seungri berbarengan layaknya anak kembar, TOP yang merasa kedua dongsaengnya menggangu akhirnya mengambil ponsel miliknya dan keluar dari studio.

"Sudah aman." Ucap TOP yang menekan kata 'aman' disini adalah 'tidak ada penggangu'.

"Jadi…." Tanya TOP sedikit menggaruk tengku belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Indah…..lagu itu sangat indah, aku akan mendownloadnya nanti." Balas Yesung dengan tersenyum hangat. Sejujurnya banyak kata yang ingin Yesung sampaikan, tapi Yesung tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana dirinya merasa bahagia karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh TOP.

Semula Yesung tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik karena ulah Hatersnya. Bahkan Yesung sekilas berpikir ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan TOP karena Yesung sudah sangat lelah. Namun, dengan mudahnya TOP selalu melakukan hal luar biasayang tidak dapat diprediksi oleh Yesung, bahkan Yesung tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa TOP akan melakukan hal – hal yang romantis padanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka (Haters), mereka hanya iri dengan kita. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada mu, bahwa aku akan memperjuangkan mu. Disaat dirimu jatuh maka aku akan membuat mu bangkit kembali." Jelas TOP sambil mencoba membuat wajah seaneh dan sejelek mungkin agar Yesung tertawa dan cara TOP memang berhasil.

"Hahaha….. dasar absrud, aku akan menyebarkan wajah jelek mu ke VIP." Ancam Yesung sambil tertawa saat melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya yang masih saja melakukan pose aneh dan jelek.

"Sebar saja yang penting kekasih ku tertawa." Dan, mereka berdua akhirnya berlanjut dengan saling mengatai dan mengancam dalam konteks bercanda tentunya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa Yesung sadari TOP selalu melihat SNS entah itu Instagram, twitter atau weibo milik Yesung, bukan tanpa alasan jika TOP selalu menelfon dan melakukan hal – hal yang **amazing** diwaktu tidak terduga.

TOP melakukan itu semua karena sejujurnya TOP tahu kekasihnya ini pasti sedang memendam kesakitannya sendirian. Itulah Yesung, merasa dirinya yang lebih tua jadi Yesung tidak ingin mengeluh dan mengadu pada TOP yang notabennya memiliki umur muda.

Dan, TOP membenci pikiran Yesung yang seperti itu, Cacian dan hinaan yang di lontarkan netizen pada Yesung di SNS itu sangat membuat hati TOP sakit. Tapi apalah daya, karena jadwal TOP yang super sibuk dan selalu bentrok dengan jadwal sang kekasih membuat TOP tidak selalu bisa berada disamping kekasih.

TOP selalu tahu bagaimana memperlakukan kekasihnya, apakah pria seperti TOP yang terlihat garang, macho dan bad guy diluar itu memang lebih baik dalam memperlakukan kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintai mu Cheonsa."

"Aku juga."

"Damn! Aku ingin menyerang mu saat ini juga!."

"Yak! Dinosaurus mesum."

"Hahahahaha…"

Akh…Andai para Haters mereka berdua melihat bagaimana Yesung dan TOP saling berinteraksi seperti ini, pasti mereka semua akan berubah menjadi mendukungnya bahkan ingin melindungi couple satu ini. Karena, mereka berdua sangat manis, imut dan menggemaskan bukan.

"Cheonsa, aku minta ID dan password Instagram mu."

"U-untuk apa ?."

"Sudahlah, berikan aku ID dan password Instagram mu."

Awalnya Yesung ragu untuk memberikan ID dan password salah satu akun SNS miliknya pada TOP tapi karena dirinya percaya pada sang kekasih, Yesung akhirnya memberikan ID dan password IGnya.

"Ku tutup sebentar ne."

 **PIIIP** … entah apa yang TOP lakukan pada akun SNS Yesung, yang jelas 30 menit setelah TOP menutup telefon mereka ponsel Yesung bunyi terus.

"Yak! apa yang TOP lakukan pada akun IG ku." Panik Yesung karena notifikasi Instagramnya di ponsel terus menerus bunyi tanpa henti.

 **BRAAAK** …. Tanpa aba – aba Jongjin sang adik datang mendobrak pintu kamar Yesung yang tidak dikunci itu tanpa izin, dengan wajah terkejut Jongjin menatap hyungnya dengan melirik dari atas sampai bawah hingga Yesung merasa sedikit risih.

"Yak! kau kenapa ?." Tanya Yesung yang makin panik.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu hyung. Sejak kapan kau seberani ini ?." Ucap Jongjin sambil menunjukkan sebuah artikel yang tertera diponsel miliknya pada Yesung.

 **[NEWS] POSTINGAN YESUNG SUPER JUNIOR UNTUK PARA HATERS.**

Yesung Super Junior dikenal sebagai artis yang memiliki imej bagus dimata penggemar dan rekan – rekan teman selebritisnya. Oleh karena itu, penggemar sedikit terkejut ketika Yesung Super Junior menuliskan postingan di Instagram terbarunya.

Beberapa menit lalu, Yesung menggungah postingan yang seperti ditujukan oleh para Hatersnya dengan menuliskan. "Aku menjalani hidupku seperti yang diajarkan ibuku sejak lahir, mengapa dengan bibir cantik dan tangan indahmu kau mengatakan dan menuliskan hal – hal buruk. Kasihan sekali." Tulisnya.

Dalam postingan itu juga, Yesung menggungah sebuah foto yang diambil dari logo album terbaru Super Junior yaitu tulisan 'Devil'. Sontak saja hal itu membuat penggemar langsung sibuk menenangkan kekasih TOP Big Bang ini untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang dituliskan atau dikatakan oleh Haters tentangnya.

.

.

"CHOOOIII SEUNG HYUUUUUN." Teriak Yesung dengan suara oktaf tingginya, TOP yang menerima telefon dari sang kekasih langsung diserang teriakan hanya dapat tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Haters kita." Jelas TOP dengan suara lembutnya sedangkan Yesung yang mendengar hanya dapat pasrah. Ulah TOP benar – benar membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, menyesal Yesung sudah memberikan ID dan Password IGnya pada TOP.

Namun seutas senyuman tercetak dibibir Yesung saat ini. Yesung tahu maksud TOP baik tapi tidak harus memposting hal itu di akun miliknya juga kan. Ckckckckck.

"Gomawo." Ucap Yesung yang membuat TOP hanya dapat terkekeh disebrang line.

"Cheonsa coba kau baca komentar penggemar mu, ucapan mereka sangat hangat."

"Yaa… aku tahu, saat ini aku sedang melihat komentar mereka melalui ponsel Jong Jin."

Apa kalian penasaran seperti apa komentar – komentar yang dituliskan penggemar Yesung akibat ulah TOP ? mari kita lihat.

 **ID [Clouders]** Jangan pedulikan Haters oppa, mereka hanya cemburu karena oppa mendapatkan seorang pria tampan seperti TOP oppa. Hahaha.

 **ID [Yoya]** Tolong jangan sedih, kami semua mencintaimu dan ada disamping, mendukungmu.

 **ID [XxOoXx]** Jangan dengarkan mereka Oppa, kamu yang terbaik.

 **ID [Vyo]** Kami akan melindungi mu. Jangan sedih OK.

 **ID [Baekyoung]** Oppa jangan sedih karena sedih tidak pantas untuk mu.

 **ID [KyungKyung]** Siapa yang menyakiti mu oppa, bilang pada ku. Aku akan menyeretnya dan membuangnya ke Sungai Han.

Seperti itulah sebagian isi komentar yang ada, kebayakan mereka semua memberikan dukungan pada Yesung. Berkat ulah TOP, setidaknya para Haters sedikit mendapatkan gertakan dari Yesung secara tidak langsung. Berharap saja Haters menjadi berkurang karena jika tidak TOP akan melakukan hal lebih dari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Big Bang & Super Junior | Inkigayo ]**

.

Hari ini Super Junior dan Big Bang berada disatu panggung yang sama, dimana Big Bang akan melakukan _comeback stage_ untuk made series 'E' beserta duet antara TOP dan G-Dragon. Dan, Super Junior juga akan kembali tampil untuk mempromosikan lagu Devil.

"Ka-kalian ingin jadi satu dan tidak ingin dipisah?." Tanya heran staff Inkigayo pada penggemar Big Bang dan Super Junior yang bingung karena saat ini VIP dan ELF meminta untuk menonton dengan saling bercampur satu sama lain atau bisa dibilang menjadi satu. Padahal biasanya mereka akan saling berpisah dimana ELF memiliki wilayahnya sendiri dan VIP memiliki wilayahnya sendiri.

"Iya, kenapa ahjussi ?." Tanya balik salah satu VIP.

"Aku hanya tidak biasa, hehehe."

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini biasakanlah melihat VIP dan ELF bersatu." Ucap ELF dan di anggukan oleh beberapa penggemar.

Sejak berita Dispact keluar banyak penggemar juga menantikan moment interaksi antara Super Junior dan Big Bang khususnya Yesung dan TOP bagaimana diatas panggung. Mereka semua sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan TOP untuk Yesung, menginggat TOP selalu membuat moment manis untuk menunjukkan dukungannya pada sang kekasih seperti TOP datang ke acara _Fanmeeting_ Super Junior untuk bertemu Yesung.

.

.

"Kau tidak ketempat Yesung, hyung ? Tanya Seungri yang sedang dimake-up.

"Tidak, dia bilang 'Kita harus profesional, saat kita sudah selesai bekerja baru kita bertemu' begitu." Jawab TOP yang sudah selesai memakai sepatu hitamnya.

"Kau hanya memakai pakaian itu ?." Tanya Taeyang kali ini yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya menjadi heran karena TOP hanya memakai jeans hitam dan kaos putih besar dibalut dengan jaket hitam kulit besar. Simple!

"Yes, aku kan sudah tampan jadi pakai baju apapun akan tetap terlihat tampan. Hahaha." Mendengar narsis TOP membuat Seungri dan Daesung langsung memutar bola matanya malas. Walaupun yang dikatakan TOP benar tapi mereka berdua tidak akan pernah mau mengakui bahwa hyung tertua mereka itu memang sangat tampan bahkan saat menggunakan pakaian dekil pun.

.

.

"Yak! Chullie hyung dimana catokan ku ?." Teriak Yesung yang panik karena rambutnya saat ini belum ia dandani, lihat saja sekarang rambut hitam miliknya berantakan dan berdiri kemana – mana.

"Aku tadi sudah menaruhnya, coba lihat dikolong meja rias mu." Balas Heechul yang sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya untuk selca karena dirinya sudah rapi.

"Hyung bukankah Big Bang juga akan perform di Inkigayo ?." Tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak melihat situasi, sontak saja Yesung yang baru saja menaruh sebuah jepitan pink di poninya langsung mendelik kearah Eunhyuk dengan tajam.

'Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah ?." Batin Eunhyuk takut karena ditatap oleh Yesung dengan mata sipitnya yang selalu membuat siapapun yang melihat akan dibuat mematung entah itu karena menyeramkan atau terbius oleh pesonanya. Yang terakhir tidak mungkin bagi Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau tahu ? kau menyukai Seung hyun ya ?."

 **DUAGH** …. Eunhyuk rasanya ingin sekali menjedutkan kepala hyungnya saat ini ke dinding. Kenapa hyungnya itu polos sekali.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bingung, tumben sekali dia tidak kesini hyung."

"Apa kalian bertengkar ?." Tanya Heechul kali ini dan semua anggota Super Junior yang mendengar pertanyaan Heechul sontak saja langsung mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

'Gossip baru.' batin semuannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Yesung singkat dan kembali sibuk dengan urusannya yaitu mendadani rambutnya dan memoleskan BB cream diwajahnya sedangkan semua anggota Super Junior langsung menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa.

'Tidak seru.' Batin semuanya dan Heechul yang melihat reaksi member Super Junior hanya menatap bingung. Kenapa semua anggota menghela nafas berbarengan seperti itu.

.

.

"Wooaa… Lihat itu Seung hyun benar – benar sangat tampan." Teriak Heechul saat melihat penampilan Big Bang di TV membawakan lagu baru mereka yang berjudul **Let's Not Fall In Love** diruang tunggu.

Yesung yang juga melihat penampilan sang kekasih hanya bisa mengigit kukunya dengan tidak sabaran, bolehkah Yesung berteriak saat ini juga karena TOP memang sangat tampan dengan rambut silvernya itu.

"GD hyung cantik sekali dengan rambut orangenya, kalau Yesung hyung berambut orange bagaimana ya ?." Kali ini dengan polosnya Eunhyuk bertanya lagi tanpa tahu Yesung yang mendengar sedang mendengus kesal kearahnya.

"Pasti terlihat lebih cute dari GD hyung." Balas Kyuhyun seketika membuat seisi ruangan langsung menjadi hening dan….

"CIEEEE….." Ledek semua member akhirnya saat melihat pipi Yesung merona merah. Ah… member Super Junior sangat suka jika menggoda dan meledek Yesung dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah lagu Big Bang berakhir, kali ini giliran Super Junior tampil dan berganti TOP yang melihat penampilan sang kekasih di ruang ganti sekaligus bertukar pakaian karena TOP dan GD akan melakukan duet dilagu terbarunya ZUTTER.

"Pakaian mereka bagus." Puji Seungri yang melihat pakaian Super Junior bernuansa putih – hitam dengan corak yang menurut Seungri keren.

"Dia selalu terlihat manis." Puji TOP sambil menatap Yesung dengan balutan pakaian putih dan hitam di layar TV besar ruang tunggu.

"Hahhahahah…. Freestyle dance mereka hahaha." Tawa Daesung pecah saat melihat dance member Super Junior yang sangat lucu dan ada – ada saja.

"G-Dragon dan TOP bersiap 10 menit lagi." Terdengar intrupsi suara dari staff.

Akhirnya TOP dan G-dragon keluar dari ruangan dimana mereka berdua sudah berganti pakaian dengan stelan tuxedo berwarna merah yang senada satu sama lain.

Sekarang TOP dan G-dragon sedang berada di sisi panggung lainnya, panggung yang sudah disiapkan untuk _comeback_ sub unit Big Bang ini. Setelah Super Junior selesai perform, tayangan Inkigayo _break_ selama 10 menit dan hal itu membuat Yesung yang sehabis perform melihat TOP dan G-Dragon yang berduaan di panggung menggecek mic menjadi tertarik untuk melihat penampilan livenya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin melihat mereka." Ucap Yesung yang semua member tahu kata 'mereka' adalah TOP dan G-dragon.

"Melihat atau mengawasi ?." Ledek Eunhyuk dan Yesung tanpa pikir panjang langsung memukul lengan Eunhyuk dengan keras karena tebakan Eunhyuk benar.

"Kalau begitu kita lihat bersama." Ajak Leeteuk dan semua member Super Junior mengganguk patuh. Tidak lama staff pun memberi kode bahwa perform mereka akan dimulai pada hitungan 10.

Ketika musik dan nyanyian sudah dimulai Yesung menggangukkan kepalanya menunjukkan dirinya menikmati musik dan lagu sang kekasih.

Dimata Yesung saat ini, kekasihnya sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo warna merah hitam ditambah dengan kaca mata hitam yang Yesung berikan dulu untuk TOP dan rambut silver yang ditata acak itu, Sempurna.

Awalnya Yesung tidak cemburu dengan _skinship_ antara TOP dengan G-dragon diatas panggung yang hanya _high five_ saja. Tapi…. Tapi…. Lihat itu TOP menyentuh pipi G-dragon dan melakukan pose cute di depan kamera. Lalu TOP juga merangkul bahu G – Dragon dan menatapnya.

"Ups… bahaya nih." Ucap Kangin sambil melirik Yesung yang wajahnya sudah tidak enak dipandang. Yesung cemburu.

"Hyung kekasih mu itu, hahaha. Dancenya sama dengan mu aneh." Tawa Eunhyuk yang tidak melihat situasi lagi. Merasa tidak ada member yang memberikan respon, Eunhyuk pun menengok kearah belakang.

'Apa aku salah lagi ?.' Pikir Eunhyuk dan member mengganguk seperti mereka semua bisa membaca pikiran Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Yesung melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Tapi Yesungie mereka belum selesai." Teriak Heechul yang tanpa sadar TOP bisa mendengar suara Heechul yang tidak jauh dari arah pandangnya saat perform.

'Yesung.' Batin TOP saat melihat punggung Yesung yang sudah jauh meninggalkan studio. Merasa harus profesional, TOP akhirnya tetap melanjutkan performnya walaupun sejujurnya didalam hati TOP kepikiran Yesung.

.

.

 **DRAP… DRAP… DRAP….** Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan rambut silver berlari – lari menelusuri lorong – lorong studio SBS, sudah berapa kali dirinya meminta maaf karena sudah menabrak orang – orang yang berada di lorong dan bahkan dirinya seakan tidak peduli dengan nafas terenggah – enggah yang di akibatkan oleh tenagannya yang sudah terkuras habis diatas panggung di tambah dirinya harus berlari sekencang mungkin karena harus mengejar satu hal.

"Apa Yesung ada di dalam ?." Tanya TOP saat melihat anggota Super Junior sudah keluar ruangan dengan membawa tas ransel masing – masing yang TOP yakini bahwa mereka semua akan bergegas pulang ke Dorm.

"Tunggu." Tahan Leeteuk sambil memegang bahu TOP dengan kuat saat visual Big Bang tersebut ingin masuk kedalam ruangan. Namun, dengan cepat TOP menghempaskan tangan Leeteuk dari bahunya kasar dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

 **DHEG** … betapa terkejutnya TOP saat melihat sosok namja yang ia cari sedang berada dipelukan pria lain. Pria dimana ia adalah seseoarang yang pernah di cintai oleh orang yang saat ini sangat ia cintai.

"Apakah dibelakang ku kau seperti ini ?." Tanya TOP yang membuat Yesung yang awalnya berada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Se-Seung hyun i-ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Gugup Yesung karena tidak menyangka TOP akan kesini, dengan kasar Yesung menghapus jejak – jejak air matanya dan mendekati TOP.

"Jangan pegang!." Bentak TOP saat Yesung mencoba memegang tangannya. Kali ini TOP kalut karena dibakar cemburu. Siapa yang tidak cemburu saat dirimu menangkap basah kekasih mu sendiri sedang berpelukan dengan mantan pacarnya.

"Kau selingkuh."

 **DHEG** … betapa sakitnya hati Yesung saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir TOP. Hati Yesung seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum saat ini.

"Kau salah paham Seung hyun." Ucap Yesung dengan nada sedikit lirih, kenapa TOP jadi salah paham seperti ini. Seharusnya Yesunglah yang marah dan cemburu karena melihat TOP dan G-dragon melakukan skinship diatas panggung tadi. Tapi, kenapa malah jadi terbalik begini.

 **GREEEB** …. entah kapan TOP berjalan kearah Kyuhyun atau Yesung tidak terlalu memperhatikan TOP hingga dirinya tidak menyadari TOP sudah berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, entah mana yang benar namun dengan cepat sekarang TOP sudah memegang kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menggangkatnya tinggi – tinggi.

"Yak! yak! apa yang kalian lakukan." Cegah Kangin yang mencoba memisahkan TOP dan Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Yesung dengan susah payah Yesung mendorong tubuh TOP agar dirinya melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Seung hyun lepaskan!." Teriak Yesung kalut karena sejujurnya Yesung tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi menimpa Kyuhyun hingga maknaenya ini terluka, Kyuhyun adalah dongsaennya dan sebagai Hyung Yesung harus melindungi Kyuhyun.

Setelah TOP melepaskan Kyuhyun, Yesung dengan cepat menyuruh semua member membawa maknaenya untuk pergi dan dengan cepat Yesung menarik TOP untuk menuju keatap gedung SBS untuk berbicara berdua. Yesung tahu jika TOP sudah marah seperti ini, TOP akan sangat menyeramkan.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini." Marah Yesung karena TOP tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya tadi.

"Aku ? seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mantan kekasih mu itu ? apa kalian Selingkuh dibelakang ku ?."

 **PLAK** …. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kananya. Kejadian ini sungguh sangat cepat, bahkan Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa pipinya sekarang terasa sangat panas dan perih.

Apakah TOP baru saja menampar pipi kanannya tadi ? dengan tatapan kosong, Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria yang sudah lebih dari setengah tahun ini sudah mengisi hatinya.

"Ba-baby…" Panggil TOP yang menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau menampar ku ?." Miris Yesung merasa dirinya saat ini sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku lelah Seung Hyun."

 **DHEG** … kali ini TOP dibuat kaget mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Aku lelah disalahkan oleh perusahaan, aku lelah melihat wajah keluarga ku yang seakan – akan mereka baik – baik saja, aku lelah berpura – pura kuat dan aku lelah dengan para Haters, aku lelah Seung hyun." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Yesung kali ini. Mungkin sampai disini saja perjuangan Yesung mempertahankan visual Big Bang kita ini.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Cheonsa atau pasti kau sedang lelah hingga bisa mengatakan hal itu." Ucap TOP yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dan mencoba menepis bahwa apa yang diucapkan Yesung itu tidaklah benar.

TOP tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Yesung saat ini. Namun, apapun yang TOP ucapkan tidak membuat pendirian Yesung kendur. Yesung tetap pada pendiriannya yaitu ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Mungkinkah mengakhiri hubungan adalah jalan terbaik bagi mereka ?

Mungkinkah dengan putusnya hubungan mereka itu akan membawa kebaikan di keluarga, para member, penggemar, perusahaan dan juga untuk mereka berdua ?

.

.

 **[Park Mansion | 20 hari sebelum ulang tahun Yesung]**

.

"Yak! sudah berapa lama kau hidup seperti ini hyung ?." Omel Seungri yang sedang berkunjung ke apartement Seung Hyun alias TOP, Seungri menatap heran pada rumah yang seperti tidak layak pakai untuk seorang artis ini. Lihat saja sekarang, didalam apartement pakaian kotor bertebaran kemana – mana, entah itu di sofa, lantai atau pun diatas TV.

"Kau benar – benar berantakan hyung." Ucap Seungri kali ini yang melihat hidup TOP sudah berantakan dan seperti tidak terurus.

"Kau membawa apaa ? beerikan pada kuuu~." Ucap TOP yang sedang tiduran di sofa, dengan tubuh lemas dan malas TOP menarik – narik kantong plastik belanjaan Seungri.

"Aku membawakan mu banyak makanan dan wine hyung." Balas Seungri sambil mengeluarkan makanan dan minuman dari kantong ke meja. TOP yang melihat makanan yang dibawa Seungri langsung saja memakannya dengan lahap.

"Yak! sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan hyung, ckckck." Heran Seungri melihat cara makan TOP yang cukup beringgas. Sedangkan sang manusia yang ditanya tidak peduli dan acuh.

"Aku akan mengambil gelas dulu."

Seungri pun beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju dapur dan lagi – lagi Seungri dibuat kaget oleh pemandangan yang teramat horror. Apa Seungri tidak salah lihat, didepannya ini dapur atau tempat sampah.

"Yesung, kau benar – benar sudah membuat hidup TOP hancur." Ucap Seungri berbicara sendiri tanpa embel – embel 'hyung' untuk Yesung dan TOP.

Kini dibereskannya sampah – sampah bekas makanan yang berada didapur ke tempat sampah. Seungri membersihkan dapur agar TOP bisa hidup dengan baik dan kuman – kuman tidak akan menyerang hyung tertuanya itu.

"Saat bersama Yesung, TOP sangat bahagia. Aku tidak pernah melihat TOP tersenyum dan tertawa sebahagia ini" Gumam Seungri dengan bahasa non-formalnya lagi, Seungri terus saja tersenyum saat melihat foto – foto kebersamaan Yesung dan TOP yang tertempel di kulkas.

Kalau boleh jujur Seungri merasa prihatin kepada hyung tertuanya itu. Yesung benar – benar sudah menjadi dunianya TOP. Tanpa Yesung, TOP sangat hancur. TOP boleh saja membohongi semua orang dari luar bahwa dirinya terlihat baik – baik saja, tapi saat TOP sendirian semua orang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa visual Big Bang ini sangatlah hancur.

"Hyung ini gel-…as Haaaaa." Hela nafas Seungri keluar saat melihat TOP sudah meminum wine dari botolnya langsung. Perlahan Seungri mendekati TOP yang sudah agak terlihat mabuk akibat minum wine.

"Seungri –ah.." Panggil TOP yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Nee hyung ? why ?."

" _I'm a loser oetoli Sencheonhaneun eobjaeni mosdoen yangachi geoulsoge nan… oohh I'm Loser_." Rancau TOP dengan menyanyi tidak jelas, namun Seungri dapat dengan jelas mengerti maksud ucapan TOP, TOP bukan sedang menyanyi tidak jelas. Tapi, TOP sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang di yakini Seungri adalah lagu LOSER yang di deklarasikan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung…" Lirih Seungri menatap kasihan pada Seung Hyun saat ini.

.

.

Sejak pertengkaran Yesung dan TOP minggu lalu. TOP terlihat berbeda dimata penggemarnya, penggemar merasa ada masalah diantara TOP dan Yesung, itu terlihat pada akun SNSnya, TOP sering memposting sebuah gambar dengan _caption_ seperti 'kode' yang selalu mengarah tentang perasaannya.

Perasaan betapa dirinya sangat merindukan Lead Vocal Super Junior itu. Seperti saat ini TOP baru saja memposting sebuah video pendek yang memperlihatkan dirinya sedang mendengarkan lagu dari saudarinya yaitu **2NE1 – Missing You** dengan _caption_ ;

 _Art Of Voice._

Sontak saja _caption_ TOP menggundang tanda tanya, beberapa penggemar beranggapan TOP sedang memuji lagu 2NE1 dan beberapa ada juga yang dapat memecahkan kode atau arti dari TOP mendengarkan lagu 2NE1 dengan _caption_ tersebut.

 **ID [Yoyoung]** Suara 2NE1 memang seni, mereka sangat hebat.

 **ID [Jieun]** Art Of Voice ? itu kan arti nama Yesung, oppa pasti lagi kangen Yesung (T.T)

 **ID [BlackNoodle]** Suka lagunya, suara mereka yang terbaik.

 **ID [Hayoung]** Walaupun sakit, lebih suka liat TOP sama Yesung deh! dari pada liat TOP galau gini.

 **ID [TaemTaem]** Bang jangan galau terus.

 **ID [XiuTum]** Pasti buat Yesung… So sweet banget sih Oppa :"D

 **ID [ChoiByul** ] 2NE1 – Missing You ? Oppa lagi kangen siapa ?

 **ID [JaeHan]** Oppa jangan sedih! .

 **ID [ChaKyung]** Cieee yang kangen pacar :"

 **ID [Bochu]** **[Yesung1106]** lihat ini oppa, TOP kangen katanya.

.

.

 **[10 Hari sebelum Yesung Ulang Tahun]**

.

"Hyung kapan aku mendapatkan waktu Free ?." Tanya Seung Hyun pada sang manajer dengan muka yang masih tidak bersemangat sampai detik ini juga. Siapa yang akan semangat jika hubungan mu sekarang sedang tidak jelas, Yesung seperti sedang menggantungkan cinta TOP.

"Bulan depan, bulan ini kau harus fokus promosi lagu duet mu dengan G-Dragon kan dan jangan macam – macam, mengerti!." Ucap Manajer yang seperti mengatakan jadwal dirinya bulan ini adalah mutlak dan benar – benar harus ia patuhi.

"Bolehkan aku mengambil libur satu hari saja hyung tanggal 24 ini." Mohon Seung Hyun dan manajer pun menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda bahwa ia tidak bisa mengambil libur ditanggal itu.

 **TUUUT** …. **TUUUT** …Terdengar suara sambungan telefon, namun lagi – lagi sambungan itu tidak akan pernah diangkat oleh pemilik nomor yang dituju.

"Yesung tidak mengangkat telefon mu lagi ?." Tebak G-Dragon dan TOP hanya dapat menghela nafasnya frustasi. Kalau dilihat – lihat G-Dragon tidak pernah melihat TOP sefrustasi ini, sejak TOP bertengkar dengan Yesung, Yesung benar – benar seperti menghilang.

Tidak tega dengan rekan satu teamnya, akhirnya G-dragon meraih ponsel miliknya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang ia sudah hafal.

"Yoboseo, ini aku GD, Kyu…" Ucap G-dragon yang membuat TOP yang sedang termenung langsung menatap bingung.

"…"

"Tidak, aku dengar Super Junior KRY akan konser di Seoul apa itu benar ?."

"….."

"kau menggundang ku, tanggal berapa konser mu?."

"…."

"Tanggal 23, 24 ? akh ak-."

"Bilang kau akan datang Jiyoung." Bisik TOP atau sedang mencoba mengancam sang leader dan sontak saja kelakuan TOP membuat G-Dragon tertawa.

"Baik, aku usahakan datang. Kyu. Oke… sudahnya." **PIIIP** … sambungan telefon pun mati dan TOP bersorak gembira.

"Yak! yang di undangkan diriku kenapa kau yang senang ?." Tanya G-dragon yang melihat TOP sudah senyum – senyum senang karena akan bertemu dengan Yesung tapi langsung berubah murung lagi.

"Hahahaha…. Aku bercanda, akan ku berikan tiket ku untuk mu."

 **PUK** …. G-dragon menepuk bahu TOP sambil tersenyum hangat, tepukan sebagai seorang leader kepada membernya.

"Gunakan itu untuk bertemu Yesung dan untuk izin, aku akan bicara dengan Hyunsuk." Ucap G-dragon sekali lagi sebelum benar – benar pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti mereka.

"Gomawo Jiyoungie." Lirih Seung Hyun entah bagaimana dirinya megucapkan rasa terima kasih pada leadernya itu.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat mu memaafkan ku dan kembali pada ku." Janji TOP pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini dikepala TOP sudah ada ide yang akan membuat seluruh dunia akan tercenggang dan heboh. Bukankah TOP selalu melakukan tindakan bodoh, berani dan tidak bisa di prediksi oleh semua orang untuk Yesung.

.

.

Apa yang akan TOP lakukan di konser KRY nanti ?.

TBC

.

* * *

Hai…. Saya kembali^.^)/

Masih adakah yang nunggu FF ini ? ._.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah Review kemarin…

Saya suka baca komentar kalian :D

* * *

See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : Cyber Bullying

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Comfort, Romance, Life.

 **Pairing** : TOPSung (TOP  & Yesung).

 **Slight** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung), GTOP (G-dragon & TOP)

 **Cast** : Super Junior, BigBang

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF  & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning :**

1\. YAOI (Boy X Boy) Yesung UKE!

2\. Akan ada adegan kekerasan dan pembullyian di FF ini.

3\. Di sarankan sebelum membaca FF ini, bacalah FF – **Who Are You** , agar mengerti.

4\. Diharapkan yang tidak suka melihat Idolanya di bully. Don't read^^

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

TopSung Version

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Rapper dan Ballad adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Tapi, siapa sangka jika Rapper dari Big Bang menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Lead vocal Super Junior. Setelah agensi mengkonfirmasi hubungan kedua Idol hallyu tersebut. Banyak penggemar menyambut dengan baik dan ada juga yang tidak, mereka biasa disebut dengan Haters. Bagaimana TOP & Yesung menghadapi haters mereka ?

.

.

* * *

"Yak! yang di undangkan diriku kenapa kau yang senang ?." Celoteh G-dragon yang melihat tingkah TOP sudah senyum – senyum senang disamping dirinya, namun sesaat wajah TOP langsung berubah murung lagi, melihat perubahan wajah TOP yang secepat bunglon tentu saja G-Dragon langsung tertawa.

"Hahahaha…. Aku bercanda, akan ku berikan tiket ku untuk mu."

 **PUK….PUK…PUK….** G-dragon menepuk – nepuk bahu TOP sambil tersenyum hangat, ini adalah tepukan seorang leader kepada membernya.

"Gunakan itu untuk bertemu Yesung dan untuk izin, aku akan bicara dengan Hyunsuk." Ucap G-dragon sekali lagi yang kali ini sedang membereskan tas ranselnya untuk pulang.

"…." Diam. TOP memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan sang leader, karena saat ini TOP sedang memperhatikan gerak G-Dragon seperti memasukkan sepatu, pakaian dan aksesoris miliknya yang sudah ia gunakan tadi diatas panggung. Sejujurnya TOP tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena TOP tidak menyangka bahwa G-Dragon akan membantunya.

"Kau tidak pulang ke Dorm ?." Tanya G-Dragon yang melihat TOP tidak beranjak dari duduknya, di liriknya sisi kanan TOP dimana barang – barang milik TOP belum juga di bereskan.

"Tidak, hari ini aku ingin pulang ke Apartement." Balas TOP dengan wajah datar namun mata menatap sang leader kali ini dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau dan Kiko putus? _Tell me why_ ?." Tanya TOP kali ini yang entah kenapa menjadi ingin tahu atau ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi sang leader seperti dulu. Yah… seperti dulu ketika mereka berdua masih berstatus pacaran.

G-dragon yang baru saja menenteng tas ranselnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan menjadi terhenti jalannya dan kemudian tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan TOP. Lucu ? mungkin. Karena berita tersebut sudah menyebar dua minggu yang lalu dan TOP menanyakannya hal itu dimana berita tersebut tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengannya.

"Hmm… _bored_." Jawab G-dragon santai sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya pada visual Big Bang yang saat ini raut wajahnya menunjukkan 'Apa kau becanda' begitulah.

"Oh ya…boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu ?." Tanya G-Dragon yang masih berada diambang pintu dan TOP pun membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku menyesal karena memilih Kiko dibanding dirimu."

 **DHEG** … Mendengar pengakuan dari sang leader, untuk sesaat tadi TOP merasa senang mendengar ucapan G-dragon ?. Mungkinkah diantara mereka berdua masih saling menyukainya ?

"A-apa mak-."

"Kau akan bertemu dengan Yesung, Jadi makanlah dengan baik mulai sekarang." Nasehat G-Dragon memotong ucapan TOP.

 **BLAAM** …. G-dragon langsung menutup pintu ruang ganti mereka. G-dragon tahu, TOP akan menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang ucapannya tadi. Sehingga, sebelum dirinya mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku masih menyukai mu' yang sendari tadi G-dragon sudah tahan agar ucapan itu tidak keluar dari bibirnya, jadi G-dragon memilih langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti.

"Gomawo Jiyoungie." Lirih TOP entah bagaimana dirinya mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada leadernya itu dan juga mantan kekasihnya.

"Aisshh…. Tidak boleh." Ucap TOP sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika wajah murung G-dragon tadi membayang dibenaknya. Dengan kembali pada fokus utamanya TOP menggepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat Yesung memaafkan ku." Janji TOP pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini dikepala TOP sudah ada ide yang akan membuat seluruh dunia akan tercenggang dan heboh. Bukankah TOP selalu melakukan tindakan bodoh, berani dan tidak bisa di prediksi oleh semua orang untuk Yesung.

* * *

 **Cyber Bullying**

 _TopSung Version_

Chapter 4

Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **[Park Mansion]**

.

 **CEKLEEEK** ….Hening. Saat membuka apartementnya TOP merasakan keheningan dan kesepian yang teramat dalam. Kini dilihatnya rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk dan seutas senyuman pun tergambar di bibir TOP sekarang saat melihat dua pasang sandal rumah dengan warna pink dan biru, dimana sandal tersebut selalu dipakai oleh dirinya dan kekasihnya.

" _Yak! sudah ku katakan jika masuk ke dalam ganti dengan sandal rumah."_

Sekilas teriakan lead Vocal Super Junior itu melintas dibenak TOP saat ini, teriakan khas Yesung yang selalu mengomel ketika TOP masuk kedalam apartement mereka dengan masih memakai sepatu bootnya. Sambil tertawa, TOP kali ini mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal _pink_ rumahnya. _Cute TOP_.

 **CTAAK** …. TOP menyalakan lampu ruangan apartementnya dan kini dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ruangan besar di depannya ini terlihat sangat kosong padahal didalam ruangan terdapat banyak barang – barang elektronik yang besar dan juga terasa dingin. Bukan dingin karena AC, tapi terasa dingin karena seseorang yang selalu membuat dirinya hangat tidak ada lagi disini.

" _Yak! Jangan minum Beer terus Seung hyun."_

"Kkkkkkk~." Kekeh TOP ketika ingin mengambil sebuah kaleng beer dikulkas, bayangan Yesung yang mengomeli dirinya lagi – lagi terlintas. Tidak heran TOP yang beberapa bulan lalu membintangi sebuah iklan di salah satu produk minuman Beer yang cukup terkenal di Korea, di dalam kulkas sang visual Big Bang ini penuh dengan kaleng Beer yang dikirimkan tiap bulan oleh pihak manajemen produksi.

 **CEEEESSSS** …. Terlihat buih – buih berwarna putih bening keluar dari kaleng Beer yang baru saja TOP buka. Sambil berjalan menuju kamar utama, TOP sesekali meminum Beernya dengan nikmat. Tangan kirinya pun tidak tinggal diam, perlahan dibukannya kancing kemeja bajunya dengan asal untuk sekedar memberikan tubuh sempurnanya udara segar.

 **BRUUGH** …. TOP menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur dan melempar kaleng Beer yang ia minum kesembarangan tempat, beruntung Beer yang ia minum sudah habis dan kosong sehingga Beer tidak mengotori karpet kamarnya.

"Haaaa…." Hela TOP kali ini dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Bosan menatap langit kosong kamarnya kini dirubahnya posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, dan dielusnya sisi kasur yang sekarang sudah tidak berpenghuni seperti dulu. Terasa dingin. Itu yang TOP rasakan.

Tubuh yang dipaksa bekerja serta kurang asupan makanan sehat dan hati yang lelah membuat TOP memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap sedikit saja TOP melupakan masalahnya.

" _Seung Hyun, Ayo bangun…"_ Mendengar suara yang menggangu dirinya, TOP yang hampir saja tidur pulas, dengan malas membuka matanya kembali dan betapa terkejutnya TOP saat menemukan sosok pria mungil yang baru saja hadir didalam mimpinya kini ada di depan matanya.

"Ye-Yesung" Kaget TOP ketika melihat sosok Yesung sedang tiduran dengan wajah cemberut menghadap dirinya sekarang. Sedangkan, sosok Yesung yang ia panggil hanya menampilkan sebuah senyuman dan **WUUSSHH** …. Ketika tangannya baru saja ingin menyentuh pipi Yesung, Yesung tiba – tiba menghilang seperti tertiup angin.

"Hahaha…Aku pasti sudah mabuk dan gila….." Tawa TOP yang merasa dirinya sudah mabuk padahal hanya satu kaleng yang ia minum dan gila ? OK, mungkin yang itu hampir, karena TOP baru saja melihat bayangan Yesung di tempat tidur dan dia menghilang begitu saja.

Atau apakah sekarang dia sudah mulai berhalusinasi ? jika ia, halusinasinya pasti sangat parah sehingga bayangan Yesung tadi terasa sangat nyata bagi diri TOP.

"Kembalilah….kumohooon" Lirih TOP akhirnya dengan suara yang sudah agak parau. Muak karena terlarut dalam kesedihan, TOP pun memilih beranjak bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil sesuatu didalam laci meja nakasnya.

Kini dikeluarkannya sebatang remah tembakau yang dibungkus dengan kertas putih lalu di sulutnya api ke ujung rokok tersebut.

"Fyuuuh…." Kepulan asap rokok keluar dari bibir TOP sekarang. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika TOP adalah seorang perokok. Walaupun dirinya perokok, tapi TOP bukan seorang perokok berat. TOP hanya merokok disaat sedang ingin saja dan juga ingin menghilangkan stress seperti saat ini.

 _Well_ , sepertinya seorang artis pun bisa merasakan kesakitan seperti remaja umumnya. Bukankah mereka tetap seorang manusia yang juga bisa merasakan ketepurukan, terluka dan kesedihan karna cinta. Lupakan tentang drama yang kalian lihat, karena idola mu saat ini bukan sedang berakting. Inilah mereka, kehidupan percintaan mereka dibalik topeng sebagai Idol yang selalu kalian lihat di layar kaca.

.

 **[Other Side |diwaktu yang sama]**

.

"Aku merindukan mu." Gumam namja mungil yang saat ini belum juga tidur, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan entah kenapa perasaannya saat ini menjadi gundah dan tidak tenang sehingga membuat dirinya menjadi terjaga.

"Sedang apa dirimu ? apakah kau makan dengan baik ?." Gumam Yesung lagi sambil menatap sesosok namja yang berada di layar ponselnya. Siapa yang Yesung tatap ? Yesung yang berada didalam kamar saat ini sibuk melihat – lihat foto yang berada didalam ponselnya, dirinya sungguh berharap dengan melihat foto orang yang sedang ia rindukan akan membuat ia sedikit membaik.

Namun, semakin lama melihat foto tersebut, bukannya merasa lebih baik. Yesung malah merasakan sesak dan sakit yang teramat dalam, bahkan genangan air mata sudah berada di pelupuk matanya.

 **GYUUUT** …. Yesung meremas baju di bagian dada kirinya, terlihat remasan tangan Yesung menunjukkan dirinya sedang menahan rasa sesaknya.

"Kenapa merindukan mu bisa sesakit ini…. Seung Hyun." Lirih Yesung yang benar – benar merindukan visual Big Bang itu. Walaupun dirinya sibuk dengan jadwal kerjanya, Kim Yesung yang sedang sendirian akan merasakan kesedihan kembali ketika ia sedang ssendiri. Beruntung tidak ada media memberitakan dirinya yang sedang bertengkar dengan TOP. Karena jika itu terjadi, masalah akan semakin rumit.

Perlahan tangan mungilnya bergerak membuka aplikasi kakao diponselnya dan Yesung mulai menggetikkan sesuatu di _box_ pencarian.

"Choi…" Baru saja dirinya menggetik 'Choi' sudah ada list nama – nama teman dan sahabatnya yang bermarga Choi, dari sekian orang yang bermarga Choi didalam ponselnya nama sang kekasihlah yang berada di urutan atas.

Entah apa yang mempengaruhi dirinya Yesung menekan nama itu, dan terlihatlah percakapan dirinya dan TOP dulu sebelum mereka bertengkar, chat mereka berdua masih tersimpan rapi disana. Dibacanya perlahan chat tersebut, sehingga terkadang Yesung menjadi tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri saat membaca _chattingan_ mereka.

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** Kapan kau libur ?

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** Ayo makan bersama.

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** Cheonsa

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** Yesung

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** Hoooiii….

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** Lalalalala… Big bang don't stop…Tonight~ …Tonight~

 **[Me]** Yak! kau berisik!

 **[Me]** Jangan konser di kakao ku *emoticon deathglear*

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** Maka ya balas chat ku baby~

 **[Me]** aku sedang di lokasi Syuting untuk photoshoot.

 **[Me]** dan, aku baru membuka ponsel.

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** ayo makan siang bersama ? *emoticon hope*

 **[Me]** tidak bisa, Super Junior sangat sibuk *emoticon flat face*

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** *emoticon crying*

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** baiklah, Big Bang juga sibuk!

 **[Choi SeungBoo ]** *emoticon angry*

 **[Me]** Aku becanda, kkkk~ *emoticon giggles*

 **[Me]** Jam 1 siang, jemput aku di depan kantor SM,… chu~

 **Tes…Tes…** tanpa sadar di sela membaca chat antara dirinya dan TOP, perlahan air mata Yesung jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"YAK! KENAPA MERINDUKAN MU BISA SESAKIT INI, HAH." Teriak Yesung yang sudah muak dengan perasaan sesaknya yang begitu menyiksa dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"MWOYAAA! ANDWEEE… BATAL… BATAL…" Panik Yesung kali ini sambil menekan – nekan ponselnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dibuangnnya ponsel itu ke sembarangan tempat diatas kasur.

"GAWAT! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN" Ucap Yesung kali ini dengan wajah yang sudah pucat basi bahkan dirinya menarik – narik rambut hitamnya bertanda dirinya saat ini sangat frustasi.

 **TING** …. Terdengar suara notifikasi dari ponsel miliknya, dan Yesung hanya bisa menatap horror ponselnya yang saat ini sedang tergelatak tak berdaya diatas kasurnya. Dengan menggigit kukunya, Yesung dengan tangan gemetaran mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda putih kotak tersebut.

Ditekannya _icon_ kakao miliknya dengan mata tertutup menggunakan tangan satunya, sedikit mengintip untuk melihat kakaonya dan….

 **[Choi SeungBoo]** AKHIRNYA KAU MENGHUBUNGI KU CHEONSA! *emoticon crying*

 **[Choi SeungBoo]** AKU JUGA SANGAT MERINDUKAN MU.

 **[Choi SeungBoo]** *emoticon kiss*

 **[Choi SeungBoo]** *emoticon kiss*

 **[Choi SeungBoo]** *emoticon kiss*

 **[Choi SeungBoo]** *emoticon kiss*

 **[Choi SeungBoo]** *emoticon kiss*

"Gyaaaaa…" Teriak Yesung saat membaca balasan chat atau spam di kakaonya, pasalnya notifikasi kakao milik Yesung tidak berhenti bunyi.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yesung ? kalian bisa lihat sendiri, Yesung tadi tanpa sadar mengirim pesan teks ke kakao TOP bahwa ia merindukan TOP dan juga mengatakan dimana rindukannya sampai membuat ia sakit. Dan, TOP tentu saja membalas pesan chat Yesung dengan cepat dan langsung membanjiri ( _Spam_ ) chat Yesung dengan emotikon _lovely_ nya. TOP iseng ? begitulah TOP.

"Itu bukan aku! Jongjin yang kirim." Ucap Yesung sambil menggetikan balasan untuk TOP lalu mengirimnya kembali dan langsung tidur dengan wajah memerah.

Ah… gengsi Yesung benar – benar tinggi, dia tidak mau mengakui apa yang ia tulis tadi. Ckckckckc.

.

 **[Balik ke TOP]**

.

"Hahahaha…" Tawa TOP yang kali ini sedang tertawa diberanda kamarnya setelah membaca isi chat kakao miliknya.

Dengan tangan masih memegang perut yang sudah mulai terasa sakit, TOP tetap saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Padahal tadi TOP sangat _down_ dan tidak bersemangat, bahkan untuk sekedar tersenyum pun tidak bisa. Tapi, kini lihatlah TOP, karena Yesung tawa dan kebahagiaan TOP kembali.

" _I know, Its you baby_." Gumam TOP yang kali ini sedang tersenyum. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan harapan dari Tuhan bahwa Yesung pasti akan memaafkan dirinya dan rencana yang sudah ia buat dimana persentasi keberhasilan awalnya adalah 50% kini pasti 100% berhasil.

.

 **[KRY Concert In Seoul | 24 Agust]**

.

"Woaah…. ada Eunhyuk dan Siwon hyung datang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap jauh kearah bangku penonton, dimana dirinya melihat dua member Super Junior hadir diacara konser KRY malam ini.

"Mana… mana ?." Tanya Ryeowook yang tidak bisa menemukan sosok Siwon dan Eunhyuk di bangku penonton pasalnya tubuh Ryeowook yang mungil dan penglihatan yang tidak baik membuat dirinya menjadi susah untuk melihat dari kejauhan. kameramen pun membantu Ryeowook dengan menyorot sosok Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk dikursi penonton sambil melambaikan _lightstick_ nya.

"Woaah…. Hyuuuung!." Panggil Ryeowook senang dan lucu membuat penggemar yang melihat tingkah ekternal maknae Super Junior itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Siapa yang kau cari hyung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung sedikit tersentak karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan penggemar dengan seksama dan hati – hati. Apakah diwajahnya terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Yesung sedang mencari seseorang yang ia harapkan hadir di konsernya.

"I-ibu ku, dimana ibu ku…" Bohong Yesung dengan perasaan gugup.

"Eomma….dimana kau ? Apa kau melihat anak mu di panggung dengan baik disana ?." Sontak saja mendengar perkataan Yesung barusan membuat seluruh penggemar menjadi tertawa terbahak – bahak lagi.

.

.

" _Mianhaeseo haneun mariya ni-ga ul-ko isseo haneun mariya…."_ Suara indah Yesung menggalun indah saat membawakan lagu _Gray Paper_. Yesung menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan yang amat dalam, membuat penggemar yang mendengar kali ini dibuat ingin menangis. Entah kenapa Yesung bernyanyi seperti benar – benar ia sedang mengalami hal itu sekarang.

" _Cheon ceoni geo-reo-gal-kke hanbal dubal nae-ga iksukan ne bal-keo-reum hanbal dubal_ …" Kini Yesung membawakan _Reeff_ lagu dari _Gray paper_ dengan mata tertutup, tertutup seperti membayangkan dirinya memang benar – benar sedang merasakan luka (hati) yang begitu dalam.

Saat pertengahan lagu _Gray paper_ ada bagian dimana hanya ada alunan musik saja dan itu belangsung lama sekitar 30 detik lebih dan Yesung memiliki kebiasaan menyapa penggemarnya yaitu jalan – jalan di area panggung. Dan, ketika Yesung ingin kembali menyanyikan lagu _Gray paper._ Ramai – ramai ELF, menggangkat _banner_ dengan serempak untuk menunjukkan kecintaanya terhadap sang idola.

 **DHEG** …. Yesung menjadi diam dan tidak melanjutkan lagunya ketika membaca tulisan yang berada di _banner_ penggemarnya. Di _banner_ tersebut terdapat tulisan hangul yang memiliki arti ;

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Art Of Voice_

Bukankah _banner_ seperti itu terlihat sangat sederhana dan biasa saja ? Yah… _banner_ yang diangkat oleh ELF saat ini memang sangat sederhana, jadi kenapa Yesung terkejut ? Yesung terkejut karena mendengar _fanchat_ penggemarnya saat _banner_ itu di angkat. Jika biasanya penggemar akan melakukan _fanchat_ mengikuti lagu dari idolanya. Kini _fanchat_ untuk Yesung berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka tidak menyanyikan lagu _Gray paper_ milik Yesung melainkan….

 _And when You smile_

 _The whole world stop and stares or a while…_

 _cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are…_

Nyanyi penggemar Yesung dengan serempak membawakan lagu _**Bruno Mars**_ , alhasil _Band_ yang berada di konser KRY jadi pindah haluan memainkan musik _**Bruno Mars – Just the way you are**_ , nyanyian ELF untuk Yesung saat ini membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan dibuat merinding.

Yesung yang mendengar nyanyian penggemarnya tentu saja tersenyum senang dan terharu. Penggemanya memberikan sebuah hadiah yang romantis padanya. Kini Yesung tidak lagi bernyanyi, Yesung memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan ELF yang sedang bernyanyi untuknya sampai habis.

Namun, ketika lagu _Bruno mars_ tersebut setengah selesai semua ELF diam serempak dengan masih menggangkat _banner_ tinggi – tinggi, membuat Yesung menjadi bingung.

 **TAP…. TAP… TAP…** Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya sengaja di _setting_ untuk memberikan kesan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan mendekat. Yesung yang berada di panggung tentu saja mencari – cari suara langka kaki tersebut.

 _When I see Your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change._

 _Cause you're amazing._

 _Just the way you are…._

Terdengar suara berat nan _husky_ bernyanyi, tapi kali ini semua ELF tidak ada yang bersuara seakan semua penggemar memberikan sang penyanyi misterius itu untuk melanjutkan nyanyian mereka.

 _And when You smile_

 _The whole world stop and stares or a while…_

 _cause you're amazing.._

 _Just the way you are…_

 _The way you are~_

Perlahan terlihat seorang pria naik ke atas panggung membawa sebuket bunga mawar kuning dan mawar biru (warna kebanggaan Big Bang dan Super Junior) ditangannya membuat semua penggemar benar – benar harus ekstra menahan bibirnya agar tidak teriak.

Yesung sang target pun menatap tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini sedang ia jauhi yaitu TOP.

Yah…. Saat ini pria yang bernama asli Choi Seung Hyun sedang berjalan diatas panggung konsernya dan memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal Yesung sempat marah karena seharian tidak ada _message_ ataupun telepon dari TOP untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

'Tunggu ? mungkinkah ?.' Batin Yesung yang menangkap sesuatu hal ganjil.

"Jadi kalian semua bekerjasama dengan ya ?." Tanya Yesung kepada semua ELF yang hadir di konser hari ini sambil menunjuk – nunjuk kesal.

"Nee…. Hahaha." Jawab penggemar serempak sambil tertawa melihat wajah Yesung yang kesal namun bersemu merah malu. TOP yang sudah sampai di panggung utama langsung mendekati Yesung dan semua penggemar dibuat tertawa lagi ketika melihat Yesung berjalan mundur saat TOP mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan mundur ?." Tanya TOP dengan wajah kaget.

Apakah Yesung tidak mengenali dirinya lagi ? atau Yesung takut pada TOP ? di lihatnya pakaian TOP yang ia kenakan mulai dari sepatu kets hitam OK, celana jeans denim biru dongker OK, kaos V neck panjang abu – abu OK, rambut sliver yang ia tata spike pun OK. So ?

"Karena ada tamu ilegal datang." Jawab Yesung sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Hey!... aku masuk karena aku punya tiket, lihat." Balas TOP sambil menunjukkan gelang tanda masuk kelas VVIP. Melihat tingkah Yesung dan TOP, sontak saja semua penggemar yang melihat tertawa geli.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap TOP langsung menyodorkan buket bunganya kearah wajah Yesung tanpa basa – basi. Dua menit mereka berdua saling menatap, entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua pikirkan.

Namun, perlahan Yesung meraih buket bunga mawar tersebut dari tangan TOP dan memeluknya erat, sehingga TOP tidak bisa melihat wajah mungil Yesung karena tertutup oleh buket bunga mawar, untuk sesaat TOP berpikir dia menyesal telah membeli bunga sebesar itu.

"ULJIMMAA…. ULJIMMAA…. ULJIMMAAAAA." Teriak semua ELF ketika melihat Yesung di layar besar panggung tersorot sedang terisak.

 **DHEG** … Detak jantung TOP berdetak dengan cepat saat mengetahui keadaan Yesung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ?

"Mian… hiks, aku terlalu senang sehingga menangis." Balas Yesung pada ELF dengan suara seraknya, Bahkan ada beberapa ELF juga ikut menangis terharu karena suasana di dalam studio saat ini memang sangat berbeda. Sedangkan, TOP yang sendari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum. Ada sedikit rasa ingin memeluk Yesung sebenarnya. Namun, TOP tidak berani.

 **TAP… TAP…** dua langkah Yesung maju untuk lebih dekat dengan TOP dan satu hal yang TOP lihat ketika namja didepannya ini menatap dirinya yaitu dia memberikan sebuah senyum. Yah…Senyuman yang sangat manis dari Kim Yesung.

"Aku merindukan mu." Ucap Yesung dengan _eye smile_ nya.

" _I know, come here_." Ajak TOP untuk Yesung agar dirinya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Karena TOP saat ini sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar - lebar untuk Yesung.

 **GREEEB** … Yesung langsung memeluk TOP erat sangat erat, yah walaupun sedikit agak kesulitan karena dirinya juga harus memegang buket bunga dari TOP.

"HAPPPPPYY BIRTHDAAAAAAYYY YEYEYEYEAAH." Teriak TOP di depan _mic_ nya dengan suara lantang, sehingga para pengemar yang mendengar juga ikut bersorak gembira termasuk Yesung yang sedang sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya malu di dalam dekapan TOP.

.

.

Sejak kejadian dikonser KRY tepat di hari ulang tahun Yesung kemarin, media berita di Korea Selatan sekarang penuh dengan berita Yesung dan TOP. Bagaimana tidak, semua media menggangkat cerita tentang TOP yang memperlakukan Yesung begitu Wah!

 **[NEWS] ROMATISNYA TOP BIG BANG DI HARI ULANG TAHUN YESUNG**

Kemarin (24/08) sub unit Super Junior yang terdiri dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung atau yang dikenal dengan nama KRY, telah sukses menggelar konser di Seoul. Lebih dari lima ribu penonton hadir di konser tersebut. Bertepatan dengan hal itu, ternyata salah satu anggota Super Junior yaitu Yesung berulang tahun ke 32 menurut umur Korea dan 31 menurut umur Internasional.

Kekasih dari TOP Big Bang ini ternyata mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat romantis dari sang kekasih. Di hari Ulang tahunnya, Yesung mendapatkan sebuah kejutan sebuah nyanyian _Bruno mars – Just the way you are_ dari para ELF (Sebutan penggemar Super Junior). Namun, nyanyian tersebut berubah menjadi kejutan romantis ketika TOP datang dengan buket bunga mawar besar ditangannya.

Berikut ini merupakan foto dan video yang berhasil kami abadikan, dimana saat TOP memberikan kejutan pada Yesung.

 **[+8310138]** Mereka pasangan yang sweet! Aku suka mereka.

 **[+2314531]** segeralah menikah, hahaha.

 **[+3141433]** TOP tidak pernah malu untuk menunjukkan kecintaanya pada Yesung dan aku ingin memiliki pacar seperti dia..

 **[+5632320]** aku rasa aku mulai menyukai mereka.

 **[+8423122]** Kemarin datang ke _Press con_ lalu ke _Fanmeeting_ sekarang ke Konser. Besok kemana lagi ?.

 **[+5678900]** Jika ada _Award_ untuk pasangan terbaik, mereka pasti menang hahaha

Para netizen Korea yang sudah melihat moment TOP dan Yesung benar – benar dibuat kagum dan bahkan serkarang banyak dari mereka memberikan respon positif untuk pasangan ini.

.

.

 **[Waktu bebas Yesung dan TOP | No Job]**

.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri ?." Tanya TOP yang saat ini sedang mengemudikan mobil sport putihnya merasa terganggu oleh pria mungil yang sendari tadi kerjaannya hanya bermain ponsel dan tertawa saja.

"Mau tahu saja, bweee." Ledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Yak! Kim Yesung."

 **KIIITT…DUUUGGH…**

"Aish… Seung Hyun!." **PLAK… PLAK…** Yesung memukul – mukul lengan TOP dengan keras saat keningnya dibuat benjol oleh Visual Big Bang ini. Bagaimana tidak benjol, TOP dengan sengaja tadi menggerem mobilnya tiba – tiba sehingga kening Yesung mengenai _dashboard_ mobil dengan keras.

"Salah sendiri main rahasia – rahasiaan." Ucap TOP santai dengan masih menggemudikan mobilnya kearah apartement mereka.

"Aku tertawa karena kata _fanbase_ ku,kau membayar mereka kurang. Hahaha." Tawa Yesung akhirnya karena sesaat tadi Yesung mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari salah satu _fanbase_ besarnya, mereka mengadu bayaran untuk mensukseskan project seminggu lalu di konser KRY. Ternyata TOP membayar mereka hanya dengan coklat dan es krim saja.

"Aku telah menghabiskan uang 100 juta untuk membeli coklat dan es krim untuk lima ribu penggemar mu tahu." Jelas TOP membuat Yesung terbelak kaget mendengar nominal uang yang ia keluarkan untuk projectnya.

"Jangan membuang uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna lagi, _arraso_."

" _Why_ ?."

"Karena kau sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang itu. Jadi, jangan membuang hasil kerja keras mu begitu saja." Nasehat Yesung kali ini, Yesung benar - benar tidak mau jika TOP mempergunakan uang hasil kerja kerasnya untuk hal – hal bodoh karena cinta. Yah… walaupun Yesung akui ia senang.

.

.

" _WELCOME BACK_." Teriak TOP membuka pintu apartementnya dengan senang. Di angkatnya koper milik Yesung ke dalam dan saat sampai di dalam TOP sedikit tertegung kaget melihat berbagai BOX – BOX kado di ruang tamu.

Yesung yang jalannya sedikit lambat menggerutkan dahinya ketika baru masuk kedalam menemukan sang kekasih hanya diam mematung.

"Ada apa ?."

"Apa ini semua milik mu ?." Tanya balik TOP.

"Akh…aku meminta manajer untuk menggirimkan hadiah waktu _Fanmeeting_ itu kesini. Karena, dirumah sudah tidak ada tempat. Hehehe…" kekeh Yesung sambil menampilkan tanda 'V' pada TOP.

TOP pun mengganguk bertanda itu tidak masalah, setelah menaruh koper Yesung di dalam kamar, TOP yang iseng dan tidak bisa diam pun menjadi penasaran pada kado – kado yang di dapat Yesung dari penggemarnya.

 **SRAAAK… SRAAAKK…** terdengar suara TOP sedang mengobrak – abrik Box berisi penuh kado milik Yesung. Mulai dari yang kecil hingga besar ia goyang – goyangkan. TOP seperti artis yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kado sebanyak ini. Padahal kalau di lihat – lihat jumlah kado yang Yesung dapat hanyalah setengah dari KADO yang biasa TOP terima.

"Ku buka satunya baby." Pinta TOP sambil mengangkat sebuah kado berwarna ungu di tangannya tinggi – tinggi agar Yesung yang sedang membuat minuman _lemon tea_ di dapur dapat melihatnya jelas. Yesung pun mengganguk mempersilakan TOP membuka kado tersebut.

"Apa isinya." Tanya Yesung sambil meletakkan segelas _ice lemon tea_ dihadapan TOP.

"Kau mendapatkan Jam tangan Cheonsa, boleh ku buka lagi." Mendengar permintaan TOP lagi, Yesung hanya tertawa pelan. Diminumnya _ice lemon tea_ miliknya lalu meletakkan gelasnya persis di samping gelas TOP.

"Kita buka bersama." Ajak Yesung. Kini mereka berdua membuka kado – kado dari penggemar Yesung bersama. Dan, Yesung lupa bahwa saat ini ditangannya adalah kado berwarna biru dengan pita merah pemberian sang _Haters_.

 **BRAAK** … tiba – tiba Yesung melempar kado tersebut begitu saja dan langsung berlari kearah _wastafel_ dapur.

"Hoeeekk." Muntah Yesung ketika merasakan enek yang luar biasa saat ini. TOP yang awalnnya kaget melihat sang kekasih muntah begitu saja, dengan cepat langsung menghampiri Yesung.

" _Cheonsa_ , _waeyo_ ?." Tanya TOP sambil menggelus – elus punggungnya.

"Bawa itu keluar!." Perintah Yesung sedikit berteriak yang tidak dimengerti oleh TOP.

"Bawa ? Apa yang dibawa keluar _Cheonsa_ ?."

Setelah selesai membersihkan mulutnya, Yesung menatap TOP dengan tatapan layaknya anak kecil yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. TOP perlahan membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya, walaupun sejujurnya TOP tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Yesung.

"Seung Hyun." Lirih Yesung mencoba menahan TOP untuk melihat isi kado tersebut. Setelah menceritakan apa yang ia lihat didalam kado. TOP perlahan berjalan kearah kado yang dilempar Yesung.

" _Its okey_." Ucap TOP menenangkan Yesung, di ambilnya kotak tersebut dan dibukanya perlahan.

 **DHEG** …. Betapa kagetnya TOP saat melihat isi kado tersebut. Di dalam kado itu terdapat sebuah anjing kecil mungil berwarna putih mungkin usianya sekitar 2 bulan, ia terlihat sangat lucu mirip seperti Kkoming anjing milik Yesung jika sudah besar.

Lalu apa yang membuat Yesung muntah dan menyuruh TOP untuk membawanya keluar ? Anjing yang TOP dan Yesung lihat adalah anjing yang seharusnya lucu malah kini bersimbah darah dengan isi perut yang keluar. Jadi, wajar jika Yesung muntah melihat hal itu di depan matanya.

"Kita kubur dia." Ajak TOP, kini mereka berdua berada di halaman belakang gedung apartment, terlihat di bawah kaki terdapat gundukan kecil dengan beberapa bunga indah di atasnya.

"Mereka kejam." Ucap Yesung di dalam dekapan TOP. Yesung sangat menyukai anjing dan sekarang ia kesal pada si pemberi hadiah. Karena ia melakukan hal menggerikan pada hal yang ia sukai.

"Kau mau apa ?." Tanya Yesung ketika TOP menggeluarkan ponselnya dan memfoto gundukan tanah tersebut.

"Mereka sudah keterlaluan." TOP pun memposting foto gundukan tanah tersebut ke akun Instagramnya dengan _caption_ :

Jika ia hidup, ia akan menjadi makhluk kecil yang lucu.

Tapi karena ketidakdewasaan mereka, ia telah tiada.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat kalian tidak menyukai kami.

Apa kami merugikan kalian.

Tolong jangan menggunakan makhluk hidup menjadi korban

untuk menyakiti orang yang ku cintai.

Jika kalian tidak suka maka pergilah….

atau aku akan mengambil tindakan hukum.

Sontak saja postingan TOP membuat para penggemar geram pada Haters, semua penggemar pun berbondong – bondong ingin membantu sang idola jika sang idola mengambil jalur hukum. Karena, sejujurnya para penggemar tidak tega melihat Yesung menjadi korban mereka terus terlebih tindakan mereka kali ini sudah tidak bisa di toleransi lagi.

 **[+7319311]** Mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan.

 **[+1313183]** Menggunakan makhluk hidup itu sudah melanggar HAM.

 **[+8012103]** Kami mendukung jika oppa mengambil tindakan hukum. Kasian Yesung oppa :"(

 **[+3131313]** Yesung itu imut, ramah juga baik pada semua orang dan ku dengar dia merupakan idola yang berbakti pada orang tuanya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka (Haters) tidak menyukai Yesung.

 **[+09870809]** Semangat oppa, please Haters. Berhenti menganggu mereka.

Postingan TOP tentu saja membuat Haters menjadi takut. Mereka semua sekarang tidak lagi memberikan komentar buruk.

.

.

"Ku pikir dirimu tadi hamil. Hahaha." Tawa TOP yang mengingat Yesung muntah – muntah di wastafel dapur tadi.

"Yak! Mana mungkin." Omel Yesung dengan wajah memerahnya. Yesung hamil ? apa TOP lupa Yesung adalah seorang pria. Jadi mana mungkin dirinya hamil, kecuali Tuhan memberikan sebuah keajaiban untuk Yesung mungkin itu akan terjadi.

"Kalau kita punya anak, dia pasti akan sangat hebat." Gumam TOP sambil tiduran memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang _possesif_.

"Kenapa bisa sangat hebat ?."

"Karena _basic_ Ibunya seorang penyanyi _ballad_ bersuara indah lalu ayahnya adalah seorang _Rapper_ dan pecipta lagu."PD Seung Hyun pada ucapan terakhir.

"Hahaha…Dia akan pintar bernyanyi dan juga _Rapper_. Kecuali _dance_." Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama ketika mendengar kata ' _dance'_. Mereka berdua ingat bahwa mereka sama – sama memiliki _skill_ menari begitulah.

"Ayoo tidur, ada pekerjaan menunggu kita besok." Gumam TOP yang sudah setengah menggantuk.

"Heeem…" Dehem Yesung sebelum kedua matanya dicium oleh TOP.

" _Sleep Well my Cheonsa_ …" Lirih TOP sambil tersenyum senang. Karena saat ini Yesungnya adalah nyata. Dimana dia tidur dengan memeluk Yesung.

.

.

 **[SM entertainment]**

.

"Nilai saham meningkat drastis." Gumam Youngmin saat melihat grafik – grafik di dalam map menunjukkan signifikan yang amat tinggi untuk nilai saham dan pendapatan perusahaannya.

"Akhir –akhir ini juga tawaran _Job_ yang datang semua kebanyakan untuk Yesung." Keluh manajer KIM yang sedang kerepotan membereskan dokumen – dokumen tawaran kerja untuk artisnya khususnya Super Junior Yesung yang berserakan dan menumpuk di salah satu meja petinggi SM.

Dengan hati – hati manajer KIM memilih dan membawa sebagian dokumen tersebut ke petinggi SM dan meletakkannya dimeja beliau untuk dibaca terlebih dahulu yang nantinya akan ia setujui.

" _Drama, variety dan talk show_ bahkan majalah _ELLE, MAX, 1LOOK_ ingin mengkontrak ekslusive Yesung." kali ini sang petinggi SM bersuara namun terdengar sedikit kaget ketika melihat beberapa dokumen yang ia sudah baca, semua isi kontrak meminta Yesung untuk bekerja dengan mereka. Bahkan bayaran yang ditawarkan sangat WOW jumlahnya.

"Tidak heran Sajangnim, bukankah popularitas Yesung di Super Junior dan hubungan asmara Yesung saat ini sedang banyak mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Netizen." Mendengar penjelasan Manajer KIM, Youngmin hanya mengganguk kepalanya setuju.

"Jika Sajangnim mendebutkan Yesung solo, ku pikir ini waktu yang tepat." Ucap Manajer KIM sambil melirik sang CEOnya. Sejujurnya manajer KIM sangat berharap Yesung mendapatkan debut solonya. Menggingat suara Yesung yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Jangan terburu – buru. Jika dia sukses dengan debut dramanya ini. Project selanjutnya aku akan mendebutkan Yesung solo." Mendengar rencana sang CEO tentu saja membuat manajer KIM tersenyum senang. Sepertinya sang CEO sudah sedikit bersikap baik pada Yesung karena dengan satu alasan pundi – pundi uang SM meningkat drastis sehingga SM tidak kekuarangan dana dan itu berkat Yesung.

.

 **[YG Entertainment]**

.

"Kami ingin TOP dan Yesung menjadi model sampul di majalah edisi musim dingin nanti." Ucap editor majalah ELLE langsung pada petinggi YG yaitu Yang Hyun Suk.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan TOP. Tapi, untuk Yesung kau harusnya berbicara pada SM bukan pada ku." Balas Hyun Suk sambil membaca isi kontrak kerja untuk TOP dengan teliti, dilihat kontrak sudah memenuhi standar, Hyun Suk pun perlahan mengambil pulpen yang selalu ia gunakan dan menorehkan garis – garis rumit (tanda tangan) dikontrak tersebut.

"Ku pikir jika dari pihak YG sudah setuju. Maka, SM juga akan setuju." Balas Produser ELLE dengan polosnya ketika menerima kontraknya yang sudah di tanda tangani.

"Metode pengambilan keputusan darimana itu ?." Tanya Hyun Suk dengan sedikit mendelik kaget. Bagaimana bisa semua mitra kerjanya selalu mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Jika TOP dan Yesung menikah nanti, bukankah YG dan SM akan menjadi sa-."

"Yak! untuk TOP dan Yesung tidak masalah. Tapi untuk YG dan SM menjadi satu itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Hyun Suk dengan wajah datarnya. Sampai kapan pun YG dan SM tidak bisa bekerja sama, entah kenapa kedua perusahaan ini seperti air dan minyak yang tidak akan pernah menyatu.

"Hahahaha…." Tawa produser ELLE akhirnya karena melihat tingkah CEO dari YG yang seperti bukan seorang pengusaha besar.

.

 **[Other Side | HongDae]**

.

 _Hongdae_ adalah pusat gaulnya masyarakat Seoul yang ada di daerah Kangnam sebelah selatan sungai Han. Di daerah sini terdapat banyak deretan butik, _café_ , _nightclub_ yang trendy, gaul dan mahal tentunya sebut saja _Café & Resto Hangdae_ lalu _Chocolate Mobssie – cafe Hello Kitty_ yang terkenal sampai di luar Korea. Tidak heran jika _Hongdae_ merupakan ikon tempat gaul anak muda dan menjadi tujuan wajib turis yang sedang berada di Korea.

"Aku memiliki banyak _photocard_ Yesung oppa yang sedang berpose _cute_."

"Benarkah ? berikan pada ku."

"Aniii…berikan _Photocard_ yang ku ingikan itu baru ku kasih."

"Heh! Kau curang, masa barter dengan _photocard limited edition_ TOP."

"Ekhem…" Dehem seorang pelayan menggangu pembicaraan dua orang wanita beserta keempat temannya.

"Tolong tenang sedikit." Ucap pelayan tersebut sebelum memberikan nampan berisi enam gelas _ice_ _coffee_ pada meja nomor 2 yang dimana meja tersebut berisi wanita remaja dengan jaket baseball bertuliskan ELF dan VIP.

"Nee… mianhae." Jawab mereka semua serempak layaknya murid yang menurut kata sang guru. Setelah di letakkan satu persatu gelas _ice coffee_ nya. Pria tersebut kembali ke _counter_ untuk mengambil minuman selanjutnya yang harus ia antar.

Melihat pelayan pengantar minuman tersebut sudah agak menjauh, mereka semua pun kembali berisik dimana keadaanya berbeda saat pelayan tadi berada di dekat mereka. Tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat dua orang pria yang sendari tadi memperhatikan wanita – wanita muda ini bercengkraman.

"Aku senang melihat mereka." Gumam sosok pria mungil bertopi hitam dengan leher berbalut tinggi syal ungu di meja paling pojok.

"Mwo! Kau menyukai anak SMP ?." Kaget pria yang berada di depannya.

"Yak! maksud ku...aku senang melihat penggemar ku dan penggemar mu duduk dalam satu lingkarang seperti itu. Iish…pabo." Jelasnya dengan bibir yang manyun sambil memainkan sedotan yang berada di gelas. Sedangkan, pria tampan yang melihat tingkah sang pria mungil hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Kkkk~…. Ayo kita pergi, aku tidak ingin kita berdua telat."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar…" Pria mungil itu pun bergegas ke _counter_ , berbicara sebentar pada kasir lalu menghampiri sang pria tampan yang penampilannya sudah sama dengannya.

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku bayar ?." Tanya pria tampan saat sang kekasih memberikan selembar uang pada kasir. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, pria mungil itu hanya tersenyum dan menyeret pria tampannya untuk jalan keluar.

 **TAP… TAP** … Tidak lama setelah mereka berdua pergi, terlihat pelayanan _café_ membawa sebuah nampan berisi penuh _cake_ kecil dan _cookies_.

 **TUK… TUK** … diletakkannya _cake_ dan _cookies_ tersebut dimeja nomor 2 satu persatu.

"Anu… kita tidak pesan ini kan." Ucap bingung wanita berjaket baseball VIP saat pelayan manaruh mejanya dengan berbagai kue kering.

"Aku hanya mengantar pesanan dan ini ada sesuatu untuk kalian semua dari salah satu pengunjung café tadi." Ucap Pelayanan tersebut sambil memberikan selembar kartu putih kecil kepada wanita – wanita muda didepannya.

To : VIP dan ELF

Aku senang melihat kalian akur.

Kue kering untuk kalian.

Nikmati bersama dan terima kasih sudah mencintai kami^^

From : Yesung & TOP

"WHATT!." Teriak wanita 1.

"Be-berarti tadi mereka ada disini ?." Gagap wanita 2 yang terlalu shock.

"KYAAAAAAAA…" Teriak wanita tersebut secara bersamaan akhirnya hingga membuat pelayan tadi harus menutup telinganya rapat – rapat.

.

.

 **KLIIIK… KLIIK…** terdengar suara jepretan kamera saat _photographer_ mengabadikan sang model yang sudah berpose untuk dirinya.

"Kesamping sedikit Seung Hyun." Ucap sang _photographer_ memberikan arahan pada TOP yang saat ini sedang menjadi salah satu model untuk majalah Jepang. Sudah 45 menit tuan Yuta sang _photographer_ mengambil pose – pose bagus dari TOP bahkan wajah tuan Yuta terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil jepretannya.

TOP memang memiliki aura pria _macho_ , maskulin, _sexy_ dan liar sehingga tuan Yuta tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengarahkan TOP kali ini untuk mengisi dimajalahnya, dengan TOP berdiam diri di dekat jendela berkorden putih saja sudah menjadi pose yang sangat bagus dan terlihat _err_ bukan.

 **TAP… TAP… TAP…** Terlihat pria mungil masuk kedalam studi pemotretan, dimana sang _stylish_ selalu mengikuti pria mungil itu kemana pun ia berada. Entah untuk membenarkan rambutnya, menyekat keringat di keningnya atau memberikan polesan _lipgloss_ pada bibir ranumnnya agar terlihat segar.

Kehadiran sosok mungil itu membuat orang – orang yang berada di dalam tersenyum, tersenyum karena melihat pria mungil nan imut dengan balutan pakaian berwarna pastel dan aksesoris cerah seperti biru muda, orange, kuning dan merah muda. Berbeda dengan TOP, TOP memakai konsep _Swag_ untuk pemotretannya dan warnanya kebayakan hitam.

"Aku ingin memakai pakaian seperti Seung Hyun." Ucapnya sambil berjalan cemberut melangkah ke area pemotretan.

"Berposelah Yesung atau kau ingin memakai ini ?." Balas tuan Yuta sambil memperlihatkan gaun ala _Lolita_ pada Yesung.

"ANDWEEE!." Teriak Yesung menatap horror gaun berenda didepannya itu. Sedangkan TOP yang duduk melihat reaksi Yesung hanya dapat tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Di sesi pemotretan TOP tidak henti – hentinya menggangu Yesung sehingga kadang Yesung dibuat tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa sadar karena tindakan bodoh TOP entah itu membuat wajah jelek atau menari absrud di depan Kru. Namun, tuan Yuta tidak pernah menghentikan tindakan TOP yang iseng, melainkan tuan Yuta senang karena tuan Yuta mendapatkan ekspressi Yesung yang natural nan ceria.

Setelah selesai mengambil gambar individu, kini Yesung dan TOP mengambil gambar bersama. Tapi kali ini konsep untuk mereka berdua adalah remaja sekolah. Dimana Yesung dan TOP memakai pakaian pria sekolah Jepang. Sehingga lokasi pemotretan berubah yang semula berada di dalam studio kini berada di sekolah sungguhan.

"Baik pengambilan gambar di perpustakaan, natural saja OK. Anggap saja kita semua tidak ada disini." Ucap tuan Yuta yang membuat Yesung menjadi malu.

Di Jepang hubungan sesama jenis tidak terlalu di permasalahkan bahkan peminatnya sangat banyak khususnya YAOI, tuan Yuta pun memiliki ide untuk menampilkan artis Korea yang saat ini sedang di bicarakan oleh masyrakat luas dan dunia dalam satu majalah penuh.

Ini merupakan prestasi dan kehormatan bagi Yesung dan TOP karena akan mengisi majalah FULL berisi foto mereka. Terlebih popularitas Yesung dan TOP di Jepang tidak main – main. Masyarakat Jepang sangat menyukai pria berkarakter _cute_ seperti Yesung jika bersama dengan pria berkarakter _bad boys_ dan maskulin dengan tatapan dingin seperti TOP. Sehingga, dengan dua faktor tersebut tuan Yuta yakin majalahnya akan laris di pasaran.

.

.

"Yesung jangan tegang." Ucap tuan Yuta yang bernada sedikit tinggi, pasalnya sudah 30 menit tuan Yuta belum mendapatkan gambar yang ia inginkan. Melihat sang kekasih terus melakukan kesalahan dan sering mengucapkan kata 'maaf'membuat TOP menjadi tidak tega.

" _Its okey_ , ayo kita coba sekali lagi baby." Ucap TOP yang mencoba memberikan Yesung semangat. Rasa gugup melakukan _skinship_ dengan TOP membuat Yesung terus melakukan kesalahan.

"Rileks saja… " Nasehat tuan Yuta dan kembali memegang kameranya untuk membidik sang model.

Pemotretan kembali dimulai, kini Yesung mengambil sebuah buku di salah satu rak. Membukanya dan seolah membacanya. TOP yang melihat adegan Yesung dari belakang hanya tersenyum lalu perlahan TOP memeluknnya.

"Aku mencintai mu." Bisik TOP disela memeluk Yesung dari belakang, spontan mendengar kalimat tak terduga dari TOP, Yesung tersenyum malu dan tuan Yuta langsung mengabadikan moment itu dengan kameranya. Bukankah hasil foto akan terlihat bagus jika itu alami.

Yesung dan TOP terus berjalan diarea perpustakaan dan tuan Yuta dengan senang hati mengikuti mereka kemana dan apapun yang mereka lakukan di perpustakaan untuk mengambil hasil yang bagus.

.

.

"Oh _Annyeong_ , aku TOP… emm… Hari ini aku melakukan pemotretan." Sapa TOP pada kamera yang sedang mengambil kegiatan dirinya dan juga sang kekasih. Selain pemotretan ada juga acara dokumentasi dari pihak redaksi.

"Kalian lihat disana… itu Yesung, dia sedang melihat hasil gambar yang kami ambil tadi. Ayoo kita mendekat." Ajak TOP sambil memegang _mic_ layaknya _reporter_.

"Apa ini ?." Kaget Yesung saat melihat TOP dan beberapa Kru peliputan datang mendekatinya. Setelah TOP menceritakan maksud peliputan tersebut. Kini mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan menghadap ke kamera. Dimana, TOP memeluk pinggang Yesung dari samping selama sesi wawancara.

 _ **Question**_ **1 : Bagaimana pola makan kalian untuk bisa menjaga kesehatan di tengah kesibukan ?**

"Berbeda dengan Yesung, aku gampang sekali gemuk dan suka sekali minum alkohol. Maka dari itu Yesung selalu menjaga pola makan ku." Cerita TOP duluan.

"Sebenarnya itu eomma, eomma sangat sayang dengannya. Tiap ia menelfon ku, dia akan bertanya 'Apa TOP sudah makan ? TOP makan apa hari ini ?'." Mendengar cerita Yesung, TOP dan kru tentu saja tertawa.

"Mendengar itu,aku akan menjawab 'Sssh… Eomma, anak mu ini aku bukan dia'." Sambung Yesung meniru ucapan YeMom dan adegan saat menelfon. TOP yang melihat sang kekasih bercerita dengan wajah sangat lucu dan lugu pun langsung tertawa lagi.

"Lihat, dia sangat lucu bukan, Hahaha." Ucap TOP sambil menunjuk Yesung saking gemasnya.

 _ **Question**_ **2 : Sekarang banyak pasangan selebrities mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena alasan jadwal keduanya sama – sama sibuk. Tentunya kalian bedua berasal dari grup besar juga pasti memiliki jadwal sangat padat. Jadi bagaimana kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk tetap menjaga hubungan kalian ?**

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Yesung dan TOP saling pandang, seperti mengisyarakatkan siapa yang akan menjawab lebih dulu.

"Kami sangat mencintai grup kami (SuJu dan BigBang). Jadi jika kami berdua sama – sama sibuk kami sangat mengerti itu. Aku heran kenapa banyak (artis) menggunakan alasan putus karena sibuk. Secara pribadi jika aku merindukan Yesung, aku akan melihat SNSnya…." Ucapan TOP langsung terhenti ketika mendengar Yesung yang berada disampingnya sedang tertawa.

"Mi-mian, silakan lanjutkan tuan Choi." Ucap Yesung sambil nyengir.

"Kau pikir aku bohong. Itu benar tahu, dengan aku melihat SNS mu aku bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan mu dan juga dunia sudah canggih, untuk apa kau memiliki ponsel mahal jika tidak digunakan untuk komunikasi, saling mengirim pesan, telepon dan _video call_ itu sudah cukup untuk ku." Sambung TOP yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Yesung.

 _ **Question**_ **3 : Ku dengar Yesung-ssi akan bermain drama dan TOP sudah lebih dulu terjun kedunia akting, sebagai seorang Senior (dunia drama) adakah pesan atau nasehat untuk Yesung ?**

"Dia bermain drama ? kenapa kau tidak bilang ?." Tanya TOP yang sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung akan bermain drama. Pasalnya TOP tidak tahu sama sekali dan dia baru tahu hari ini. Yesung yang ditatap tajam oleh TOP hanya dapat tertawa canggung di depan kamera.

"I-itu karena jika aku memberitahu mu, kau akan meledek ku." Jelas Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Mana mungkin aku akan meledek mu. Paling aku akan tertawa melihat akting mu. Hahahah." Tawa TOP yang membuat Yesung langsung meninju lengan TOP pelan.

"Aku bercanda… nasehatnya ? heem… lakukan yang terbaik." Ucap TOP sambil menggelus rambut Yesung lembut.

"Setiap dia bernyanyi, dia akan sepenuh hati menjiwai nyanyiannya. Jadi ku pikir tidak ada nasehat untuknya karena dia akan melakukan perannya dengan sepenuh hati juga di drama itu dan hasilnya pasti akan bagus." Sambung TOP membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Dan, oh ya… jika ada adegan _kissing_ biar pemain pengganti yang lakukan!." Ucap TOP berpura – pura mengancam membuat semua Kru dan Yesung langsung tertawa. Setelah 30 menit melakukan wawancara, Yesung dan TOP pun ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya sebelum mereka pulang dan beristrirahat.

.

.

"Kami sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi kan ?." Tanya TOP yang sedang memakan salad buahnya sambil menunggu Yesung yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Jumat nanti kau ada pemotretan untuk majalah MAX, dan selebihnya kalian berdua kosong sampai ajang MAMA bulan depan." Balas manajer Yesung.

Bagaimana manajer Yesung tahu jadwal TOP ? itu karena manajer Yesung dan manajer TOP sering berdiskusi bersama, sehingga manajer Yesung akan tahu semua jadwal TOP begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Majalah MAX ? Jangan beritahu Yesung aku ada pemotretan itu." Perintah TOP sambil memakan kiwi.

"Kenapa ?."

"Aku akan pemotretan untuk majalah dewasa. Dan partner ku adalah Yoo Eun Hye, kau tahu kan partner wanita ku itu pasti akan memakai pakaian dalam saja. Jadi menurut mu ketika Yesung tahu, dia akan marah atau senang ?." Mendengar penjelasan dari TOP, manajer KIM hanya tertawa renyah. Tentu saja Yesung akan marah atau bahkan akan menyusul TOP ke lokasi pemotretan.

"Tapi, jika majalahnya terbit. Bukankah Yesung akan tahu juga ?."

"Tidak akan, karena Yesung tidak akan membaca majalah dewasa. Karena anak dibawah umur (di lihat dari wajah) tidak boleh beli majalah dewasa, hahaha." Tawa TOP yang disambung dengan tawa manajer KIM. Membuat Yesung yang beberapa saat kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan menautkan alisnya saat melihat kekasih dan manajernya tertawa puas.

'Mereka kenapa ? dasar gila.' Batin Yesung tanpa tahu bahwa keduanya barusan sedang meledeknya.

.

.

 **[Mnet Asia Music Award In Hongkong | awal Desember 2015]**

.

 _Mnet Asia Music Award_ atau dikenal dengan MAMA merupakan ajang penghargaan tertinggi dalam industri musik Korea Selatan. Setiap tahun beberapa aktor, aktris , penyanyi solo, grup dan band terkenal bersaing satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan piala bergengsi ini. Sebut saja TVXQ, Big Bang, Super Junior, SNSD, 2NE1, Wonder Girls dan seniman lainnya.

"Hari ini banyak bintang besar senior K-POP datang ke MAMA. Aku sangat bersemangat." Ucap Yura _Girls Day_ yang hari ini bertindak sebagai MC untuk menyambut bintang tamu yang masuk kedalam nominasi MAMA di _red carpet_.

"Kau benar, tidak seperti tahun lalu. Hari ini TVXQ, SNSD, Wonder Girls, BoA, Big Bang, Super Junior, 2NE1, 2PM, T-ara, 4Minutes, Miss A hadir." Sambung Eric Nam selaku MC bersama Yura.

"Akh…lihat… lihat siapa itu yang datang." Kaget Yura ketika melihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti di ujung jalan.

 **KLIIIK…. KLIIIK….** Terdengar suara jepretan kamera dimana – mana saat wartawan melihat member Super Junior keluar dari Van dan berjalan di _red carpet_ sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk penggemar.

Sesampainya di tengah jalan, mereka semua berdiri dan berpose untuk diambil gambarnya secara bersama. Super Junior kali ini memakai Tuxedo rapi dengan dasinya membuat Super Junior terlihat sangat elegen dan beribawa.

"Selamat datang, selamat datang." Sambut Eric Nam dengan ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya begitu juga dengan Yura. Terlihat Yura sangat bersemangat menyambut seniornya yang sudah menjadi salah satu KING of KPOP ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya sebentar dengan kalian ?."

"Tidak boleh." Celetuk Heechul tiba – tiba menjawab pertanyaan Eric Nam sehingga membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian ? ku dengar Super Junior banyak masuk nominasi di beberapa kategori, apakah kalian yakin akan menang dan membawa piala banyak ditahun ini." Leeteuk sang leader yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Yura pun menjawab dengan baik.

"Kami tentu saja sangat senang. Kami seperti sedang reuni disini jadi aku merasa siapapun yang menang kami juga akan ikut senang." Mendengar jawaban bijak sang leader semua member pun mengganguk.

"Kau tidak datang bersamanya ?." Tanya Eric Nam yang saat ini menyodorkan mic kearah Yesung. Sedangkan, Yesung yang sadar bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang disinggung kekasihnya hanya senyum – senyum saja. Kini mereka masuk ke dalam gedung utama setelah selesai berbincang sebentar dengan para MC.

"Mereka sangat luar biasa." Puji Eric Nam pada Super Junior.

"Ooh… ada yang datang lagi." Seru Yura ketika melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di ujung jalan.

 **KLIIIK…. KLIIIK….** Sama halnya dengan Super Junior tadi, kini wartawan melihat member Big Bang yang keluar dari Van dan berjalan di _red carpet_ sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk penggemar.

Jika Super Junior memakai Tuxedo formal maka Big Bang memakai pakaian beragam rupa dan bentuk. Setiap anggota menampilkan _stlye fashion_ dan ciri khas mereka sendiri – sendiri.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian datang kembali ke MAMA?." Tanya Eric Nam.

"Kami sangat senang menghadiri acara MAMA sekali lagi, terlebih dengan Seungri."

"Yak! Hyung!." Teriak sang maknae karena G-dragon menyebut namanya. Entah kenapa Seungri merasa jika para hyungnya membawa nama dirinya pasti akan terjadi hal buruk.

"Wae ?."

"Karena, Seungri bisa bertemu dengan teman – teman wanita selebritisnya." Sontak saja mendengar jawaban dari leader Big Bang ini membuat MC tertawa.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya." Ucap Yura sebelum Big Bang mengambil foto secara bersama dan perbincangan selesai. Acara puncak akan di mulai satu jam lagi karena acara MAMA dimulai jika semua bintang tamu sudah hadir.

.

.

"Nah ini bangku kita." Ucap Leeteuk yang sudah menemukan bangku untuk Super Junior. Satu persatu member duduk dibangkunya tentu saja dengan rebutan ala anak kecil dimana Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berebut untuk duduk di samping Yesung.

"Kalian ini…Haaa..." Frustasi Yesung melihat ketiga dongsaengnya, selalu seperti ini jika diacara penghargaan.

"HYUUUUNG, YESUUUNG HYUUNG." Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya. Yesung pun menoleh kebelakang, terlihat sosok pemuda tampan sedang melambaikan tangan pada dirinya.

"Bam bam!" Teriak Yesung saat menyadari pemuda itu adalah personil GOT7.

Bam Bam adalah dongsaeng dari sekian dongsaeng yang Yesung punya, semenjak dirinya pernah mengisi acara musik di LA bersama dengan GOT7, Yesung menjadi dekat dengan Bam Bam dan menggangap Bam Bam adalah adiknya. Begitu juga dengan Bam Bam, baginya Yesung adalah senior sekaligus Hyung yang benar – benar peduli padanya. Dan, dia senang bisa mengenal dan memiliki Hyung seperti Yesung.

"Senang melihat mu Hyung." Ucap Bam bam setelah mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya. Sebagian penggemar yang sudah berada di dalam pun menatap gemes melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Hyung selingkuh~." Eluh namja yang sudah nemplok di punggung Yesung dengan manja.

"Baekhyunnie! Kau menggagetkan ku." Ucap Yesung kaget ketika melihat sisi kirinya ada wajah salah satu anggota EXO yaitu Baekhyun. Bam Bam yang melihat Baekhyun tentu saja cemberut. Terlebih dengan dongsaeng Yesung yang sudah lama menjadi adiknya siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan Ryeowook melihat sang Hyung favoritenya ternyata memiliki adik lain selain mereka juga ikut cemberut.

"Ternyata dirimu sangat popular dikalangan _Hoobae_ , eum." Intrupsi sebuah suara dari belakang tubuh Yesung, membuat Yesung, Bam Bam dan Baekhyun menjadi kaget saat melihat kedatangan Visual Big Bang.

"Hehehehe…" Kekeh mereka semua sambil menampilkan tanda 'V' di tangannya.

"Seung Hyun." Seru Yesung sambil memeluk TOP sebentar dan TOP membalas dengan senyuman lalu menggelus surai rambut Yesung, membuat bintang tamu khususnya _Girls_ Grup (wanita) yang sudah hadir saat ini menjadi berbisik – bisik dengan wajah gemas karena melihat bagaimana TOP memperlakukan kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa mu, kalau begitu aku kembali ke tempat ku ne." Yesung pun mengganguk dan menatap sang kekasih yang kali ini barisan duduknya tidak dekat dengannya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa sebenarnya pasalnya Big Bang berada di sebrang tempat duduknya dan itu dipisahkan oleh sebuah panggung yang membentang panjang.

Acara dimulai dengan penampilan dari berbagai artis junior yang menunjukkan _skill_ kemampuan bernyanyi dan menari mereka di depan penggemar beserta senior mereka yang saat ini sedang melihat generasinya beraksi mulai dari girls dan boy grup seperti _Red Velvet, Girls Day, GFriend, Apink, Sonamoo, BTOB, EXO, GOT7, BTS,_ lalu pembagian penghargaan dimana artis – artis dengan kategori umum sudah diberikan pada artis yang bersangkutan.

"Pemenang untuk kategori _Artist Of The Year_ adalah Super Junior." Teriak MC mengumumkan hasil kategori artis terpopuler untuk tahun 2015 ini. Lagu Devil pun berkumandang menandakan kemenangan Super Junior.

Tidak lupa kamera menyorot member Super Junior yang wajahnya kaget tidak percaya bahwa merekalah yang menang. Perlahan member Super Junior naik keatas panggung dimana sang leader menerima piala dengan wajah senang dan terharu, disela sang leader memberikan sedikit pidato. Yesung melirik kearah bangku Big Bang dan dia tertawa renyah melihat sang kekasih ternyata memberikan dua jempol tinggi – tinggi.

Setelah Super Junior selesai, kali ini giliran para senior yang menunjukkan kemampuannya pada junior mereka seperti SNSD, Wonder girls, 2NE1, TVXQ dan Super Junior yang membawakan 5 lagu hitsnya.

Acara pengumuman dimulai lagi, kali ini merupakan kategori terakhir yang akan dibacakan yaitu kategori untuk album terlaris di tahun 2015. Banyak artis – artis yang masuk kedalam nominasi ini seperti Super Junior, Big Bang, SNSD, EXO, Apink.

"Pemenang untuk _Album Of The Year_ adalah Big Bang." Teriak MC mengumumkan hasil dari nominasinya. Dan, lagu _Bang Bang Bang_ pun terdengar.

"Engh." Kaget Yesung saat kamera tiba – tiba menyorot dirinya ketika Big Bang menang. Bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana, akhirnya Yesung senyum - senyum ke kamera membuat semua penggemar menjerit.

Penampilan terakhir dan penutup pun diberikan pada Big Bang. Dimana mereka membawakan lagu hits solo mereka masing – masing. Di awal dibuka oleh penampilan G-dragon, Seungri, Daesung lalu Taeyang dan kini penampilan TOP dimana musik intro dari DOOM DADA diputar dan semua penonton langsung riuh.

Perlahan pintu yang terbuat dari layar lebar digital panggung terbuka pelan menampilkan sosok pria tampan dengan balutan pakaian jaket coat coklat panjang seleher, sarung tangan kulit, sepatu boot dan tatanan rambut yang di sisir rapi lalu lensa kontak berwarna putih sehingga mata TOP terlihat hanya pupil matanya saja dan itu membuat TOP terlihat menyeramkan tapi err dimata penggemarnya.

"Heii… Yooo Hongkong." Sapa TOP ketika pintu terbuka sepenuhnya dan Yesung yang melihat penampilan sang kekasih diatas panggung langsung heboh layaknya _Fanboy_ dan _Fangirls_. _Its COOL, right._

" _Long time no see Long time no see_ …" Mulai TOP bernyanyi.

Hari ini penampilan TOP sangat baik dan Yesung merasa bangga melihat sang kekasih melakukan _Rapping_ yang orang lain belum tentu bisa mengikutinya. Ketika lagu hampir habis musik berganti dengan lagu _Hits_ mereka yaitu _Fantastic baby_.

" _Nananana…. Woow Fantasic baby, dance…wooohoo.. I WANNE DANCE.."_ Panggung pun semakin panas ketika Big bang mengajak para penonton untuk bernyanyi bersama bahkan bintang tamu yang hadir juga ikut bernyanyi.

" _BOOM SAKALAKA… BOOM SAKALAKA…_ " Semakin lama _dancer_ diatas panggung bertambah. 12...20….35...50…70...100. Ada 100 _dancer_ kini melakukan _flash moob_ menari gerakan _Fantasic baby_ menambahkan kemeriahan MAMA.

Tidak lama musik dan lampu panggung pun padam membuat para bintang tamu (artis) yang tadinya ikut menggila menjadi sedikit kecewa karena perform Big Bang sudah selesai.

" _It's_ _a_ _beautiful night_ _…_ _We're looking for something dumb to do_ _…_ _Hey baby_ _…_ " Tiba – tiba terdengar lagu yang familiar di telinga penonton. Lampu panggung perlahan menyala membuat 100 _dancer_ yang berada di atas panggung yang masih _stay_ di posisinya, perlahan mereka menyingkir seperti sedang membuka sebuah jalan untuk seseorang.

 _It's_ _a_ _beautiful night_ _._ _  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna __marry you_

Dan mereka semua baru menyadari bahwa lagu yang saat ini sedang mereka dengarkan adalah lagu _Marry You_ dari _Bruno Mars_.

 _Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna __marry you_

Berbarengan dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan itu, suara langkah kaki berjalan diatas panggung terdengar dan penonton hanya bisa teriak histeris, mereka semua penasaran siapa yang menyanyikan lagu ini. _Peform_ siapakah ini ?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA." Teriak Histeris penonton akhirnya saat mengetahui siapa yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Seung Hyun..." Lirih Yesung saat melihat TOP berjalan perlahan diatas panggung dengan balutan tuxedo hitam formal lengkap dengan dasi kupu – kupunya sambil tersenyum.

 _It's_ _a_ _beautiful night_ _._ _  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna __marry you_

 **TAP… TAP…** sambil tetap bernyanyi TOP berjalan dari panggung hingga ke tempat dimana seseorang yang amat sangat ia cintai berada. Perlahan namun pasti hingga kini sekarang ia berada di depan pria itu.

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready  
_

 _It's_ _a_ _beautiful night_ _._ _  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey bab_ _y…_

 **TUK** … tiba – tiba TOP berlutut di depan Yesung dengan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin di tangannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yesung jadi salah tingkah. Hei… Yesung itu seorang pria, tidak seharusnya dia ada di posisi wanita sekarang.

" _I think I wanna_ _marry you_ _,_ _Just say_ _I_ _do_ _ooohh…_ _Tell me right now baby_ _."_ Ucap TOP menyanyikan bait lagu terakhirnya dengan suara pria maskulinnya. Dan, Yesung hanya bisa diam tanpa bersuara. Kedua kaki Yesung terasa lemas saat ini, Yesung benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa TOP akan melamarnya di acara bergensi seperti MAMA.

Kapan TOP menyiapkan semua ini ? Bagaimana bisa TOP melakukan hal seperti ini di acara bergensi dunia ? _Who care_ … itulah TOP apapun dapat ia lakukan, _its magic. Right._

"A-aku…i-ini be-benar – benar..." Yesung sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara berbicara dengan baik dan benar saat ini.

"TERIMAAAA…. TERIMAAAAAA…. TERIMAAAA." Teriak semua orang yang berada di dalam studio.

Bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana suasana saat ini, teriakan serempak dari ribuan orang membuat bulu kuduk mu akan merinding. _Lightstick_ warna – warni Biru, kuning, Pink, Merah, Putih menyala indah secara bersama menambahkan keindahan malam hari ini.

 **GREEB** … Yesung langsung menerjang (memeluk) TOP yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. Apa yang harus ia jawab ? Tentu saja ia akan TERIMA.

Malam ini MAMA bukan hanya merupakan ajang penghargaan untuk para artis KPOP. Tapi juga di manfaatkan oleh TOP sebagai ajang tempat melamar Yesungnya. Dan, _see_ … TOP membuat Yesung benar – benar menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini. _Good job Choi Seung Hyun._

.

.

Setelah TOP melamar Yesung di ajang penghargaan MAMA. Banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa mereka berdua akan menikah di awal tahun 2016 tapi sampai saat ini kedua belah pihak belum memverifikasi kebenaran berita tersebut. Tapi, tepat hari ini (28/12) SM dan YG mengeluarkan sebuah berita mengenai idolannya. Seperti yang di kutip di situs resmi mereka :

Hallo… Ini SM dan YG entertainment. Berita mengenai pernikahan TOP Big Bang dan Yesung Super Junior itu adalah benar. Mereka akan menikah pada tanggal 24 Juni 2016. Sesuai dengan permintaan TOP, mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan di Amerika dan akan kembali ke Korea 2 hari setelahnya.

Kami akan menyiarkan secara _Live_ nantinya untuk penggemar yang tidak bisa menyaksikan mereka mengucapkan janji suci. Tolong berikan dukungan pada mereka. Terima kasih.

 **[+3313810]** WOOW…. Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka :D

 **[+3200331]** Mereka menikah :")

 **[+9093121]** Konfirmasi! Bingu TOP dan Yesung menikah, OK. hahaha.

 **[+8900920]** Mereka menikah di Amerika O,O

 **[+8909911]** Bias ku, akhirnya kalian menikah XD

 **[+9700433]** ketika mendengar idola mu berpacaran atau menikah kau mungkin akan merasa terkhianati. Tapi sekarang ketika aku mendengar idola ku menikah aku senang. Kenapa ? karena dia akan menikah dengan orang yang tepat (Yesung) :D

.

.

 **[D-2 | Wedding TOP dan Yesung | 22 Juni 2016 | 08:00AM ]**

.

 _Airport Icheon_ pagi hari ini sangat ramai dan sibuk oleh para wartawan yang terus saja berdatangan. Hari ini Yesung dan TOP beserta keluarga dari mereka berdua akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk melangsungkan pernikahan Lead Vocal Super Junior dengan Visual Big Bang. Jadi, sangat wajar jika melihat kepopularitas keduanya yang membuat bandara menjadi ramai dan heboh.

 **KLIIK…. KLIIIK** … **KLIIK** ….kamera mulai mengambil gambar Yesung dan TOP yang saat ini sedang berjalan masuk ke bandara, keduanya memakai pakaian kasual dan santai. Dibelakang mereka berdua juga terlihat ayah, Ibu dan saudara kandung dari TOP dan Yesung berjalan bersama dengan akrab dan ceria.

Yesung dan TOP beserta keluarga hari ini akan berangkat menggunakan pewasat pribadi dari YG lalu untuk kerabat dan sahabat mereka yang akan berangkat besok menggunakan pesawat pribadi dari SM. Kenapa CEO mereka dengan sukarela meminjamkan pesawat perusahaan untuk urusan pribadi ? jawabannya mudah. Karena, Yesung dan TOP telah membuat harga nilai saham naik tinggi dengan berita pernikahan mereka.

Jadi, tidak heran pernikahan kedua hallyu ini benar – benar sangat WOW karena jika ditotalkan dengan _dollar_ biaya mereka akan memakan angka fantastis belum biaya bahan bakar pesawat perjalanan pulang pergi lalu penginapan untuk para tamu penting nantinya sebut saja CEO dari SM  & YG, lalu sahabat artis, mitra kerja mereka baik dari Korea atau luar Korea yang datang ke sana. Biaya penginapan, akomodasi dan lain – lainnya.

"Kami mohon doanya." Ucap TOPmom dan YeMom saat kamera menyorot mereka berdua.

"Yesung – ssi, Seung Hyun – ssi tolong lihat kemari..." Minta wartawan yang melihat Yesung dan TOP sibuk dengan ponsel mereka.

Sadar telah dipanggil, sejenak mereka berdua melambaikan tangan dan membungkukkan badannya ke wartawan dan para penggemar yang sudah sejak subuh tadi menunggunya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ucapan serta hadiah untuk pernikahan mereka pun tidak henti – hentinya manajer Yesung dan TOP terima.

.

 **[D-Day | California, Amerika Serikat ]**

.

Amerika….Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Negara komunis terbesar ini, banyak musisi dunia lahir di Negara ini. Jadi, tidak heran jika banyak penyanyi – penyanyi Korea Selatan menjajalkan kemampuan mereka untuk debut di Amerika.

Ditengah kota hiruk pikuk kota Amerika, terlihat disebuah gereja banyak sekali orang – orang berdatangan. Bahkan tidak henti – hentinya mobil mewah berlalu lalang disana untuk menurunkan tamu undangan.

"HALLLOOOO…." Sapa Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk didepan kamera yang sedang on-air.

"Sekarang kita dimana Hyung ?." Tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah pura – pura polos sambil melihat rekan – rekan artisnya turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam gereja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ?."

"Kau tidak tahu hyung, bagaimana kalau kita tanya mereka." Ajak Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk _girls_ grup Red Velvet yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Yaa… oppa, kau menggagetkan kami." Eluh Iren saat Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk datang membawa mic.

"Apa ini acara Live Wedding TOP dan Yesung oppa ?." Tanya Joy polos yang melihat _cameramen_.

"Yak! kau merusaknya.. kami belum bertanya kenapa kau sudah menjawabnya." Ucap Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang pura – pura marah. Sontak saja member Red Velvet langsung meminta maaf sambil tertawa.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, tidak jauh dari Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang sibuk mewawancari para tamu. Mari kita lihat sang tokoh utama.

.

.

"Hyung, kau ini tidak ada gugup – gugup ya sama sekali mau menikah." Heran Seungri saat melihat TOP yang sudah rapi dengan stelan tuxedonya masih saja duduk santai sambil memainkan ponselnya, bahkan dirinya masih sempat – sempatnya makan donat dan minum kopi.

"Apa yang harus di gugupkan." Balas TOP cuek dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Terserahmu lah, aku mau melihat kakak ipar ku dulu, bye." Ucap Seungri sambil senyum – senyum sendiri membayangkan penampilan Yesung.

"Jaga kelakukan dan ucapan mu." Nasehat TOP sebelum Seungri pergi dari ruangan. Bosan menunggu waktu, akhirnya TOP mengambil sebuah selca untuk ia publish keakun SNSnya

 **KLIIK** … dengan wajah tersenyum senang ia mempublish foto ke _Twitter_ dan _Instagram_ miliknya dengan _caption_ :

 _Tebak siapa yang akan menikah hari ini ?_

Postingan TOP tentu saja mendapatkan respon yang luar biasa dari penggemarnya yang saat ini sudah duduk manis di depan Komputer untuk menyaksikan _live Streaming_ pernikahannya.

 **[+5432230]** You! Hahaha #HappyWeddingTopSung

 **[+2190847]** Cieee…yang mau merried #HappyWeddingTopSung

 **[+2311134]** Cepatlah kembali ke Korea, We Miss u #HappyWeddingTopSung

 **[+9093432]** Cool! #HappyWeddingTopSung jadi trending topik di seluruh dunia!

 **[+8910123]** Berbahagialah 3 #HappyWeddingTopSung

 **[+8938333]** Jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan OK. #HappyWeddingTopSung

 **[+4092120]** Jangan gugup dan lakukan yang terbaik~ #HappyWeddingTopSung

 **[+9001301]** Apa yang kau lakukan ? Jangan bermain SNS, letakan ponsel mu sekarang. #HappyWeddingTopSung

Membaca komentar – komentar dari penggemarnya, TOP tersenyum. Beruntung TOP memiliki penggemar yang selalu mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan jika itu hal positif. Mereka semua menerima dengan baik atas pernikahannya. Padahal TOP sempat takut jika pengggemarnya marah dan membuat sesuatu hal buruk untuk menentang pernikahannya. Walaupun sejujurnya TOP tahu ada beberapa penggemar yang sakit hatinya. Namun, ia yakin penggemarnya cepat atau lambat akan menerima kenyataan.

.

.

 **[Gereja Crystal Cathedral]**

 **.**

Gereja _Crystal Cathedral_ merupakan sebuah gereja modern terkenal di dunia sekaligus menyabet sebagai bangunan kaca terbesar di Amerika. Yesung dan TOP merupakan pasangan (YAOI) pertama yang melangsungkan pernikahannya disini. Dan, jangan tanya berapa biaya yang dihabiskan TOP untuk menyewa gereja ini untuk pernikahannya.

Hari ini 21 Juni 2016 akan jadi hari bersejarah bagi kedua perusahaan dan juga bagi penggemar Super Junior dan Big Bang. Kerena kedua idola mereka akan bersatu dalam ikatan suci yang disebut dengan pernikahan.

Terdengar lagu _orchestra_ pernikahan dimulai, bangku tamu pun sudah penuh dihadiri oleh kerabat dan sahabat mereka seperti anggota Super Junior dan Big Bang lalu Hyoyeon – Tiffany-Seohyun SNSD, Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Suho-Chanyeol EXO, Amber – Luna F(x), Dara-Minzy-CL 2NE1, Mino Winner, dan masih banyak lagi.

Di ujung podium Seung Hyun yang didampingi oleh sang ayah dan juga CEO dari YG – Yang Hyun Suk sudah berdiri untuk menunggu Yesung datang.

 **TAP…. TAP… TAP…** Terlihat sepuluh malaikat kecil (seperti Sarang, Haru, Hsuan, Lauren Lunde, Amaya, tiga bersaudara Mason, dll) yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan berjalan sambil membawa sebuah keranjang kecil berisi kelopak bunga mawar merah, putih, _pink_ dan _orange_ untuk mereka tabur.

 **DHEG** … dada TOP berdetak kencang saat melihat dibelakang ke sepuluh _Ulzzang_ _kids_ yang sedang berjalan masuk kedalam gereja sambil menabur bunga itu ada Yesung yang mengikutinya sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Dulu ku pikir dia tampan, tapi kenapa sekarang oppa terlihat cantik." Bisik beberapa tamu saat melihat Yesung yang ternyata memiliki kulit yang sangat bagus melebihi wanita, bibir mungilnya pun diberi polesan _lipgloss_ _pink_ tipis sehingga memberikan efek manis dan wajah _baby face_ nya membuat Yesung benar – benar tidak terlihat sudah berusia 32 tahun.

Dengan stelan tuxedo yang sama dengan TOP, Yesung berjalan percaya diri ke podium bersama YeDad.

"Ku titipkan Jong Woon pada mu Seung Hyun." Ucap YeDad sambil tersenyum dan sejujurnya Yesung malu mendengar ayahnya berbicara seperti itu. Itu terdengar aneh di telinganya.

" _Yes, sir!_." Jawab TOP sambil hormat pada YeDad. Sontak saja hal itu membuat seluruh orang di gereja tertawa. Tidak lama pendeta gereja pun mulai membacakan doa untuk Yesung dan TOP.

"Choi Seung Hyun, apakah kau menerima Kim Jong Woon sebagai partner hidup mu untuk selamanya baik dalam suka maupun duka ?." Tanya sang Pendeta.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab TOP sambil mencium punggung tangan Yesung yang saat ini sedang ia genggam. _Its so_ _Romantic._

"Dan untuk Kim Jong Woon, apakah kau menerima Choi Seung Hyun sebagai partner hidup mu untuk selamanya baik dalam suka maupun duka ?." Tanya sang Pendeta kali ini pada Yesung.

"Aku sangat bersedia." Jawab Yesung tanpa ragu.

"Mulai sekarang aku nyatakan kalian berdua sebagai pasangan seumur hidup(suami&istri) selamannya." Sah pendeta akhirnya membuat seluruh hadiran yang datang langsung tepuk tangan begitu juga dengan penggemar yang saat ini sedang menyaksikan pernikahan mereka secara _Streaming_. Mereka semua terharu menyaksikan kedua idolanya sekarang sudah sah menikah.

"Kau boleh menciumnya." Ucap Pendeta setelah TOP selesai memasangkan sebuah cincin putih ke jari manis Yesung, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Perlahan TOP membawa tubuh Yesung untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan mereka pun akhirnya berciuman. Dengan posisi masih memeluk pinggang Yesung, TOP mendekati telinga Yesung membuat semua tamu yang melihat penasaran dibuatnya.

" _I Love You_." Bisiknya dan **CTIIIK** … TOP menjentikan jarinya dan keluarlah _Justin Timberlake_ menyanyikan lagu _Mirror_.

 _Cause I don't wanna lose you now._

 _You're the love of my life._

 _Now you're the inspiration for this preious song._

 _You're my reflection,_

 _All I see is you._

Yah… artis YG memang dikenal banyak memiliki teman artis asal Amerika, sebut saja _Justin Bieber_ , _Lady_ _gaga_ , _Taylor Swift_ , dll . Jadi tidak heran jika _Justin_ _Timberlake_ bernyanyi disini sekarang karena dirinya adalah teman Big Bang.

"Seung Hyun." Lirih Yesung yang hampir menangis dibuatnya.

"Apa ? ini belum selesai." Ucap TOP sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Yesung.

 **CTIIIK** ….TOP pun menjetikkan jarinya sekali lagi dan kini perlahan turunlah hujan bunga sakura. Ini benar – benar kelopak bunga Sakura yang berasal dari Jepang dan TOP telah membawanya ke Amerika untuk Yesung yang sangat menyukai kebudayaan Jepang.

Seluruh tamu yang hadir pun dibuat takjub dan kagum akan keindahan dari hujan bunga Sakura di dalam gereja ini ditambah dengan iringan nyanyian _Justin Timberlake_ terus menggalun indah sebagai pengiringnya.

.

.

Forum situs online :

 **[+0987219]** OMG! PERNIKAHAN TOP DAN YESUNG IS THE BEST!

 **[+8009001]** Super Bang 3

 **[+2390012]** Jadilah istri yang baik Yesung oppa hahahaha

 **[+2220981]** BEST WEDDING EVER.

 **[+1109057]** Pernikahan dua bintang KING OF POP! Benar – benar luar biasa 3

 **[+9088319]** Gila!Berapa banyak uang yang Oppa pakai untuk pernikahan sekeren ini!

 **[+4801200]** Royal Wedding ala TOP :"v

 **[+8280138]** hasil kerja 8 tahun habis untuk biaya nikah, Hahahaha.

 **[+7890124]** adakah Pria seperti TOP lagi di dunia ini? aku ingin satu hahahha.

 **[+8931212]** Lamaran di MAMA award, tamu undangan yang hadir semua Super Star, Pulang Pergi pesawat pribadi SM&YG, menikah di Amerika, gereja terkenal di dunia, lagu pengiring _Justin Timberlake_. OK! Pulang ke Korea, Seung Hyun bangkrut XD

Pernikahan Yesung dan TOP benar – benar menjadi topik hangat untuk berita di seluruh dunia. Bahkan, para pengamat yang melihat pernikahan kedua bintang hallyu KPOP ini menyebutkan bahwa pernikahan merekalah yang paling mahal dan mewah hanya untuk kalangan selebritis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[3 Bulan Kemudian]**

.

"Kita beli daging." Ucap namja tampan yang sudah memegang sekantong daging sapi.

"Beli ikan salmon saja! Aku ingin buat _Sushi_." Kali ini terlihat namja mungil menarik – narik kaos pria tampan di sampingnya seperti ingin mengajak pria tampan tersebut untuk pergi dari tempat penjual daging sapi.

"Daging."

"Ikan salmon!."

"Pokonya daging."

"Tidak! Ikan. Titik."

Terlihat dua pria sedang beradu _argument_ satu sama lain hingga membuat siapa saja yang lewat menjadi terganggu. Tidak mau orang – orang terganggu, akhirnya gadis berkepang satu dengan berani menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang berargumen layaknya anak kecil.

"A-anu… Yesung oppa… TOP oppa."

"APAAAA ?!." Teriak mereka bebarengan dengan wajah kesal karena baik Yesung dan TOP tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN MEMBELI KEDUANYA! KALIAN INI MENGGANGU ORANG YANG SEDANG LEWAT!." Teriak gadis berkepang tidak kalah kencangnya pada TOP dan Yesung.

 **Gleg** … baik Yesung dan TOP hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar. Baru kali ini ada penggemar memarahi idolannya dan idolannya dengan polos menurut kata penggemarnya. Ckckck.

Bukankah yang menggangu orang lewat adalah penggemar mereka. Lihat saja sekarang di belakang Yesung dan TOP banyak kerumunan wanita muda dengan kamera canggih mulai dari ukuran kecil sampai besar berada ditangan mereka untuk mengabadikan moment Yesung dan TOP yang berada dijalan.

.

.

"Apa kalian lelah ?." Tanya Yesung pada segerombolan wanita yang sendari tadi mengikuti dirinya dan juga sang suami mulai dari berolahraga pagi menemani TOP hingga berbelanja keperluan sehari – hari menemani Yesung.

"Aniyaa." Jawab mereka semua serempak. Dan, Yesung hanya dapat terkekeh pelan. Semua penggemarnya itu tidak pandai berbohong. Lihat saja semua wajah penggemarnya sudah pucat akibat kelelahan.

 **TAP…. TAP…. TAP…** dari sebrang mini market terlihat seorang pria keluar membawa sekotak kardus minuman segar, membuat seluruh penggemar yang sudah seperti pokemon air melihat hal itu tentu saja menatap pingin.

"Ini untuk kalian semua, langsung pulang. Okey." Ucap TOP sambil membagikan minuman segar satu persatu pada penggemarnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga kami." Sambung Yesung dengan membantu TOP memberikan minumannya.

Mendapatkan minuman dari sang idola membuat penggemar yang terdiri dari ELF dan VIP tentu saja merasa senang. Baik TOP dan Yesung yang memang hari ini pergi keluar tanpa pengawalan tidak melarang penggemarnya untuk mengikuti mereka berdua berjalan – jalan, mereka malah senang dan tidak merasa terganggu.

 **Postingan Instagram (1)**

Dapat minuman penuh cinta dari T-Sung couple, Hahaha~

Mereka sangat cute dan perhatian pada kami.

Di masa depan, ku harap kami bisa terus bersama kalian.

Aku mencintai kalian berdua.

 **Postingan Instagram (2)**

Terima kasih atas cinta (Minuman) mu. Hihihi

Kami akan selalu menjaga kalian berdua.

 **Tweet (1)**

Kesan ku setelah mengikuti mereka jalan – jalan hari ini.

TOP oppa tidak seseram dan sedingin yang ku pikirkan, dia sangat lucu.

dan Yesung oppa sangat ramah.

Mereka berdua sungguh berbeda saat berada di layar kaca.

 **Tweet (2)**

Aku telah salah menilai mereka (TOP dan Yesung)

Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf.

Dan, akan ku katakan…

aku sangat menyukai mereka!

Begitulah beberapa isi tweet dan postingan IG milik Penggemar dan _Haters_ yang sudah mulai menyukai TOP dan Yesung. Banyak dari mereka salah menilai keduanya. Bukankah _Haters_ itu orang yang tidak mengenali mereka (TOP dan Yesung) dengan baik. Sehingga, ketika mereka mulai mengenal lebih dekat tentang sosok TOP dan Yesung, banyak hal positif dari keduanya yang bisa membuat kalian beralih menyukai mereka.

 _Rapper_ dan _Ballad_ , walaupun genre musik mereka berdua berbeda bahkan warna kebanggaan mereka berbeda juga. Bukan berarti mereka tidak akan cocok dan bersatu kan. Dan, mereka membuktikan bahwa _Cyber Bullying_ yang mereka alami membuat keduanya kuat dan makin banyak orang – orang yang ingin melindungi mereka.

 _Cyber Bullying_

 _TopSung Version_

 **TAMAT**

.

* * *

Bagaimana jika Yesung dikarunia sebuah keajaiban dimana dirinya bisa mengandung anak dari TOP ?

Mungkin akan seperti ini….

 **[Tahun 2023 | Acara Audisi Bintang Korea]**

.

"Jadi nama mu Choi Jaesuk."

"Nee…"

"Di _profile_ mu tertulis kedua orang tua mu Choi Seung Hyun dan Choi Jong Woon, apakah mereka…." Tanya salah satu Juri yang ragu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena melihat nama kedua orang tua dari bocah lelaki yang sudah memiliki paras tampan dan gaya pakaiannya yang sudah _fashionable_ di usianya yang baru menginjak 7 tahun ini sangat _familiar_.

"Ibu ku adalah _Lead vocal_ Super Junior dan ayah ku adalah _Rapper_ di grup Big Bang." Ucap Jaesuk yang membuat Juri dan penonton mendengar pengakuan dirinya langsung kaget.

"Apa kau tahu lagu solo Ayah dan Ibu mu ?." Bocah Kecil itu pun mengganguk lucu bertanda ia tahu lagu solo sang Ayah dan Ibunya yang sering mengisi _soundtrack_ di drama.

"Bisa kau nyanyikan lagu Ayah mu sampai habis ?." Dan, Jae Suk mulai pun menyanyikan lagu _Doom Dada_ milik T.O.P dengan baik dan sempurna dari awal hingga akhir membuat kelima Juri yang mendengar hanya dapat menatap kagum. Hei… Lagu T.O.P itu merupakan lagu yang memiliki kesulitan _Rap_ 99% untuk seorang bocah kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan lagu Ibu mu, aku sangat menyukai lagu _Its Has to be You_ milik Ibu mu itu ?." Dan lagi – lagi Jaesuk mengganguk. Alhasil Juri dibuat cenggo, bocah itu melakukannya persis seperti Yesung. Tidak ada nada yang meleset sedikit pun baik itu nada tinggi ataupun rendah. Walaupun untuk penghayatan bocah kecil itu tidak seperti Yesung menginggat bocah itu tidak tahu cinta orang dewasa.

" _Skill_ bernyanyi dan _Rap_ mu benar – benar menakjubkan. Sesuai dengan nama mu ' _Jae Soek/Jaesuk'_ yang memiliki arti kesempurnaan bakat."

"Wajah mu sangat mirip dengan Seung Hyun, tampan. Lalu tubuh mu yang mungil persis dengan Yesung." Ucap perwakilan YG yang benar – benar tidak percaya, bahwa anak Seung Hyun sangatlah tampan. Pantas saja Seung Hyun tidak pernah mau mengajak anaknya ke perusahaan.

"Menjadikan mu _Ulzzang kid_ s lalu saat usia mu sudah matang kau akan ku debutkan menjadi penyanyi Solo." Seru pihak SM yang menceritakan rencananya pada Jae Suk.

"Jangan masuk agensi mereka, masuk agensi papah JYP ya." Hasut perwakilan JYP sambil memberikan permen _lollipop_ yang baru saja ia minta dari staff.

"Masuk _Cube_ saja, ada tante cantik (Hyuna) disana."

"Starship saja, banyak tante sexy (Sistar) disana."

Perdebatan antara kelima agensi pun terjadi membuat semua penonton menjadi tertawa melihat perwakilan dari masing – masing agensi memperebutkan bocah laki – laki berusia 7 tahun yang memiliki _skill_ yang luar biasa ini. Jae Suk yang mendengar hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh paman – paman di depannya ini.

"Adik kecil, karena kau sudah di pilih oleh 5 Juri sekaligus, kau bisa langsung memilih agensi manapun yang kau mau." Jelas MC dengan pelan agar Jae Suk mengerti.

"Kata ayah dan Ibu, Jae Suk tidak boleh masuk SM atau YG." Jawab Jae Suk polos nan lugu khas anak kecil membuat siapapun yang melihat dirinya ingin sekali membawa ia pulang kerumah.

"MWOYAA! YESUUUUNNGG/SEUNG HYUUUN." Teriak perwakilan YG dan SM berbarengan di depan kamera. Sedangkan, Yesung dan TOP yang menonton acara tersebut dibalik panggung sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak, karena melihat ekspresi tidak terima dari wajah kedua wakil agensi mereka sendiri.

Lalu, agensi mana yang akan Jaesuk pilih ? Apapun yang dipilih, dimasa depan nanti karir Jae Suk akan seperti kedua orang tuanya Yesung dan TOP. **Percayalah**.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

* * *

Yosh…akhirnya satu FF tamat.

Bagaimana ?

Maaf saya lama publish :"D

Sampai banyak yang PM minta di update, ini sudah saya update.

Semoga ending FF ini tidak menggecewakan dan bisa membayar kesetiaan kalian yang sudah menunggu lama.

Saya suka baca komentar kalian yang ternyata pada meleleh, histeris, senyum – senyum gaje bacanya hahaha. Dan untuk permintaan membuat FF – TOP & Yesung lagi, saya ga nyangka jadi banyak yang jatuh cinta sama ini couple =_=)a terima kasih atas apresiasinya (T-T) tetap cintai KyuSung yaa :3

* * *

.

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


End file.
